the weirdest night
by Carelise682
Summary: Its basically about a girl who gets sucked into Skyrim with four famous assassins . She goes on quests with them and the Dragonborn and meets new people .
1. Chapter 1

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

Disclaimer I don't own assasins creed I only own my oc .UBISOSFT OWNS ASSASINS CREED and the ELDERSCROLLS ARE NOT MINE EITHER.

CHAPTER 1

The girl turned on her left side and sighted in her sleep. The four hooded men looked at her ,wondering who she was ,and how they got there .One of them knew the others ,but they did not know him .They were surprised when he called them by their names when ,they woke half an hour ago in the small liveingroom .He did not introduce himself though ,so they did not know what his name was . They walked around searching for something that would tell them why they woke up in an unknown place .They were in the corridor ,when they heard a moan ,so they went into the nearest room to investigate ,that's when they found the girl .

''I wonder who she is ''said one of them .He was a darker shade than the others ,though he did look exactly like them .The same scar on his lips ,the same nose ,everything ,except for his skin colour . The one who seemed to know them answered ''Don't know pal ,but I hope she'll tell us when shes awake ''.The others nodded in agreement . They needed answers.

She turned again ,this time she opened her eyes sleepily and stretched yawning loudly . A loud bang made her jump out of bed in one sleek movement ,turning to see what made the sound .

The four who tried to get out of the room froze,one of them kicked something on accident and it hit the door of the girl stared at them stunned for the moment .They stared back.

They looked like ghost in the light of the streetlamp that shown through the window .The girl reached for the lightswitch that was near enough so she could reach it when she woke up in the morning . Light filled the room ,she could see them clearly now .All four was clad in white ,though the clothes did not look the same ,one had a white hoody on and wore jeans ,the others 's clothes looked like long cloackes though it was'nt .Two had red sashes around their middels ,one of the two had a cape on his one shoulder ,like a flag that hang limp on a flag pole .The last ones clothes was a mix between American native ,aspecialy his mocasins ,and clothes that people wore in the 18 th century . All of them were armed to the teeth .

Recognition dawned on her ,and with this knowledge fear. She opened her mouth to scream . One of them moved ,the one without the cape .He was there before she could make a sound ,clamping a hand over her mouth ,and pushing her against the wall with his other . She stared up in his eyes with fear .She tried to think ,how to get rid of the hand on her mouth ,and the man away from her .Her eyes darted away to the door ,between her and that stood the other three ,now glaring at her as if she was their enemy . The one with the hoody step away from the others and walk slowly to her and the one holding her . ''Wrong move ,girl , wrong move '' he says coming to stand next to them . With fear in her eyes she look from the one who holds her to him now blocking her emediate escape root ,if she could just get away from these two she could try and get past the other two .

''Don 't even think about it '' the man in the hoody says as if he knows what shes thinking ,wich in her opinion he does . '' We only need answers ,and you're the lucky girl who wins the jackpot of questions ,''he adds . His voice are so familiar to her , one she heard everytime she played with her xbox360 console .Closing her eyes ,she tried to think about why and how they could be there when ,they clearly shouldn't be there . ''Okey , Altair here is going to take his hand of your mouth ,and your going to tell us who you are and where the hell are we .And if you try to scream I swear you'll regret it '' ,stepping back a little he nods to the man holding her .Altair slowly takes his hand away from her mouth ,but keeps her against the wall . She takes a deep breath ,realising that she was slowly being suffocated even though her nose was open . ''Hey ,clock is ticking '', the man in the hoody reminds her, snapping his fingers to attract her attention. Staring hypnoticed at the snapping fingers, she forgets what he said .With a sight the man in the hoody glares at her ''Aw fuck ,''he exclaims angrily . ''Are you dumb or what? Answer our questions ,it isn't even that hard .'' The girl locking eyes with the one holding her says pleadingly in a small voice '' Please let me go '' .Shaking his head he keeps her in place . ''Look we don't wana hurt you,but if you don't answer us we will have to ,now answer us and we will let you go ,but only if you don't start screaming ,''the man in the hoody drawls ,without a hint of friendliness in his tone .

Voice trembling she finaly decides to say something else than just asking to be let go. ''My name is Carli ,and you are in my home .Meaning , Appelshoff South Africa ,meaning your not real ,maybe your just a figment of my imagination ''.Swallowing hard she tries to get the hands holding her ,away from her ,to no avail though ,since the man didn't even loose his grip on himself .As unmoving as ever ,the one in the hoody askes '' What do you mean ? ,when you say that ?, you know I can assure ,we are real ,if we weren't Altair could not possibly hold you against a wall ''

''If you want to know the answer ,you will have to let me go so I can show you why ,your not suppose to be here'' , she states calmly. She try again to get out of the mans grip ,but still he wont budge .Staring at her suspicion in clearly written on his face Mr Hoody shakes his head . '' No good trying to get out of this Carli ''he says ever so softly .With a sight Carli nods ''Fine ''she says grudgingly ''But don't say I didn't tell you ,anyways in my livingroom next to the game console theres a box bring it here .Do you know what a game console is ?''Mr Hoody nods ''Good now go get it if you need evidence .''Turning her head away she look everywhere ,but at them.

Waiting for him to return seemed like a good idea though,before said another word .It didn't take long,he was back before she could say KNIFE .The box was just a plastic container ,that held her games . '' You can open it if you like '',she sounded as if she was in pain ,though she didn't want to show it .Mr Hoody shrugged and opened the container on the bed .The other came nearer ,so they could see too .Altair looked from where he held her .Her back was sore and cold ,but she didn't want to complain . She kept her eyes on her game container too,just to make sure they didn't break anything .

Mr Hoody started to go through the contents until he suddenly froze ,in his hands he held two of her five copies of assasins creed games .Staring at it horror stricken he slowly turn his eyes to her .Eyeing her warily he ask ''What is this ?''. Carli just stare back and say ''You can read can't you'' with that said she turns her head away . ''It says Assasins creed 2 ,and the other one says Assasinscreed no one or three or whatever ,is this it then huh ? ,your evidence ?,''Carli just nods ,and with that she slumps forward unconscious.

''Maybe we should just leave her and go '' says Connor to the others '' I mean she didn't lie to us look at those games '' Desmond , Ezio and Altair shake their heads '' Where will we go? ,''Desmond asks as he look at the girl on the bed .She was sleeping peacefully now ,not unconscious anymore .She didn't wake though ,it worried Altair ,who believed that he was to blame because of the way he treated her . ''We need help '',Ezio says causing the others to look at him . '' She can help us '' ,he simply states . a Groan from the bed make them jump . ''Aw no why couldn't it just be a dream '',they hear her say .

Rubbing her back Carli stare at them with wary eyes, scared that they would capture her again .They just stare back ,without any smiles ,though Ezio's face seems to be a little bid friendlier than the others. ''Ugh ! why couldn't you just disappear '' ,she groans ,closing her eyes and opening it to see if they disappeared ,but they didn't and that scares her the most right now. ''Sorry to disappoint you'',Desmond says half apologetically . Carli just put her feet on the floor ,and stands up. Not bothering to look at them again she stomps of out of the room .

''We should follow her,'' Connor quietly states ,starting to do just that. The others follow suite ,without even thinking about it. Ignoring the multiplie sounds of footsteps behind her Carli walks into her kitchen .Its small but good enough for her ,though right now she feels like a sardine in a tin with all these big male bodies around. Still ignoring them she walks to the kettle ,to see if there is water in .With a sight she grabs a jug ,standing next to the kettle and go tap water from the tap above the sink .After that she fills the kettle and switches it on . '' If your gonna be here you may as well help,''she says turning to Desmond whos nearest .Pointing to the cuboard above the sink she says '' Get the mugs will you ,I'll make us something to drink ,though I only have Milo and Hotchocolate .'' Without a word Desmond obeys .Putting down the mugs near the kettle he asks '' So how exactly did we get here ?''.Carli trying to avoid their stares answers as truthfully as she can ''I don't know maybe it was a glitch of some sort ,see I was playing assasins creed brotherhood earlier this evening and there was nothing off of it .Quite frankly it was just a normal playtime ,though assasins creed 3 has a couple of glitches like lets say Achillus would stand there next to that stuffed eagle and in the chair near him there would be a copy of him asleep and ofcourse if you turn around you'd see him walking down the hall with a bucket in his hand .Too creepy scared me when I first saw that .'' Mouths gaping all four stare at her dumbstruck ,even Connor who didn't think she knew Achillis .

Silently she makes the Milo ,and hand everyone a mug. which they down thirstily and liked the strange taste ,then she walks out followed by them to her living room .There she switches on the TV ,everyone but Desmond gasps as the weird device comes to life she switches on her game console ,leaving after that for a minute to go get her games container .Putting in a game and closing the drive before sitting down next to a stunned Ezio ,she waits for the games opening .Its a tipical game about dragons and mages and also warriors .She starts playing without a glance to the man next to her or the others .It went on for an hour ,the four were slowly getting irritated at the game,at the girl who held the control,the way she was deliberately ignoring them. It was like they weren't even there .Desmond was just about to scream when the game suddenly froze . Standing up and stomping her foot Carli yells ''Stupid malfunctioning game ! I just had that dragon ,now I'm going to have to do it again,and I hate replaying a mission it sucks'',throwing down the controller on the couch where she previously sat ,she walks of to her room. After a moment of silence Ezio gets to his feet ''I'll go talk to her '',he says walking away ,the others don't say anything , they just hope he can sweettalk her into helping ,Desmond knows they should find a way to get back to where they are if Ezio's lover boy tactics could help he'd be grateful.

Ezio never reached her room,period because of a white bright light blinding him and engulfing the whole corridor . He could hear Desmond swear even though he still didn't know Desmonds name . He knew that voice then like as if it was his own, he was knocked out he blacked out,last thing he heard was a girl screaming.

They were in a strange place when they opened their eyes . Snow fell constantly and they wondered about the weird landscape of rocks and trees .Altair found the girl lying near them. Desmond looked for a pulse and found that she was unconscious . They decided to look around a bit ,just to get the lay of the land so to speak . Connor was the one that picked the girl up and carried her with them . They didn't go far when they were attacked by strange soldiers that reminded Desmond of the Roman Empire . They fought bravely but for some strange reason they were weaponless and so they had to give up . Their hands were tied and they were thrown on a wagon with other oddly dressed men ,one of them were even gagged for some reason . Altair was furious but didn't struggle ,because Desmond said that they couldn't while they still had the girl to protect . They didn't talk much and they hated the cold that seemed to seep into them like water would into a sponge . Connor was nearest to the girl and kept an eye on her. He even tried to give some of his body heat to her though he didn't like to be touched really ,in fact he hated other peoples hands on him . Ezio stared at the gagged man and wondered what he had done to be gagged while others weren't . He hoped to find out soon . Desmond was trying to figure out how they had gotten there and what place it was . He looked around at everything and everyone hoping to find the answer there . The four knew that they were now completely lost and hoped to find a way to get back to their own world soon . They didn't like it there and wondered who the people was .

The sound of hoofs woke her ,the feel of wood against her cheek made her wonder where she was .She tried to sit up but she found that difficult ,because her hands was bound before her .a Hand awkwardly tried to help her .She turned her head to find herself staring at Connor ,whos hands was bound just like hers . She could see Altair next to him staring at her worriedly . ''Is she really awake '',she heard Desmond ask Connor nodded .Relief sights could be heard behind her .She tried to turn her head that way, it made her neck hurt .Once again Connor was there helping her ,and what she saw made her gasp .She saw that they were on a wagon full of other men .She knew instantly who three of them was . '' Oh no no no no we are in freaken Skyrim'', she groans ,drawing odd looks from everyone including the guard riding on a horse behind the wagon.

''What the hell are you meaning ?'',Desmond growls .Carli don't answer just look frantically around for some escape ,then her eyes fall on her clothes wich is her over sized white Tshirt and boxer shorts she loved so much. ''Aw gee thanks to who ever send me here in my Pyjamas '',she mutters .a Soft laugh makes her turn to see Ezio try to stifle another laugh. ''I saw that Ezio Auditore Da Ferenze '', she says trying to sound angry .This makes Ezio laugh more openly . ''Quite back there!'' bellows the guard driving the wagon,with a sight Carli and Ezio obliges .Thats when they hear one of the men a blond ask something to the brunette next to him .They can't here what he says ,but catches the last words though '' I'm from Rorikstead ''.That scares Carli though as she realises whats gonna happen next . She turn to Desmond and says urgently '' Whatever you do don't try anything Ok ?''.Frowning Desmond asks ''Why?''. ''Trust me '', is all answer he gets ,at that moment the wagon starts slowing down and the brunette asks the blond ''Why are we stopping ''. ''What do you think horse thief end of the line'',the blond answers . The horse thief start praying to whatever God of his would listen .The wagon goes through a gate with a walkway on top for gaurds . ''General Tulius the headsman is waiting '',someone calls .Somewhere else from a house a man tells his son to go inside ,unwillingly the boy obeys .

The four assassins look around wondering where they are now and what was going to happen . They didn't like the look of things when the wagon rode into a sort of court yard or square . They saw people standing there and one had an axe so they knew who was the headsman . They were thinking then ,trying to find a way to escape ,they really weren't going to just lie down and let their heads be chopped off for some reason . And they planned on taking the girl with them ,they needed her .

The wagon comes to a complete halt ,and they are told to get down ,struggling a bit Carli follows Connor and a man who's face are half hidden by a rag .Carli knows why though ,she'd have done the same if she was the gaurds .Lining up before a man with a list they come to a standstill,just as a woman in armor says ''When your name is called go stand at the headsman ''.Shivering, Carli makes a point to huddle closer to Connor, seeing that he puts his arms awkwardly around her by sliding them over her head, around her neck down to her waist. That brings her tight against him . a Yell from one of the prisoners makes Carli scream ''Lokir no! ''.Shes to late ,he gets shot down by arrows. '' Anyone else wants to make a break for it '',asks the woman in armor ,nobody does .a Growl from Connor makes Carli look up . '' Do not do anything ,trust me '',she warns .The other three standing near them hears that ,and nods ,they have no reason not to trust her.a Man in rags are called forward by the guard holding the list .Carli ducks down and free herself from Connors arms ,but stays near .The prisoner answers ''Arren Stormrider ''.Carli whispers softly ''The Dragonborn ''.Only her four assassin friends hear that,but they don't ask her about it.

They stood waiting for their turns to tell the man with the list who they were ,thinking of what they heard Carli say ,their eyes following a man with shoulder length fair hair that looked so dirty and oily that they actually wanted to gag . They wondered what she meant by that .They wondered about the word Dragonborn.

Carli was first in line ,she stepped nervously infront of the man with the wondered what race she would be considered ,since she was of mixed blood ,counting Arabic blood in that mix .She looked more Indian though ,not native American but the sort from India though her skin was a bit lighter . ''My name is Carli '',she said trying to sound calm and man with the list just nodded and asked the next person to come forward which was Ezio ,she waited and hoped that she was right and that they were'nt seriously going to loose their heads .She watched the sky hoping that the dragon she was waiting for would come soon .She was realy scared now .a Roar made everyone jump ,someone asked what it was ,and Carli wanted to laugh even though it was'nt funny .

They finally gets to stand near the headsman ,and watch as an arrogant readheads head gets chopped of .Not wanting to see this Carli turns her head away to find her assasin friends standing behind her .Desmond akwardly pulls her against him so that she can't see,and Ezio puts his fingers in her ears so that see don't hear the thud of the axe .Its a while before they let go .That's when the man in rags or as they now know Arren Stormrider gets push down to the block.

'' We need to get away soon '',Altair says careful to not let anybody but his friends hear him,his voice anxious ,but before anything can get worse ,a big black beast lands on the building behind the headsman .They get thrown back by some kind of force that comes out of the beasts mouth .Without thinking on it to much Carli runs forward and helps Arren to his feet . '' We gotta go now '',she yells at the four assassins and starts pulling Arren to one of the buildings,they follow her without even bothering to look back .

They are just in time to hear one of the men ,Ulfric Stormcloak , say that legends don't burn down building .Another man called Ralof motions for them to follow him and Ulfric up a flight of stairs . ''Watch out !'',Carli yells just before the big black beast breaks through the wall spewing flames .For a moment everyone just stare at her speechless ,how did she know the dragon was going to do that ? . Trembling Carli tries to go down the stairs again but Ulfric pushes her forward to the hole where Ralof now stands .'' All of you see that inn over there? jump ! the Jarl and i will follow when we can''. Seeing Arren try to protest Ezio just grabs him and jump, while Altair grabs a screaming Carli .

After that its just a matter of jumping to the ground from the inn to get away. Running fast as just assassins can,the four holding on to the two none assassins they run into the guy who had the list .''Still alive prisoners ? If you want to stay that way you should stay close to me '' ,he calls .They decide to follow that advice for the time being ,until they could get away from this chaotic place .

On their way to the keep they run into Ralof again ,and without thinking it through Carli grabs hold of him yelling ''It doesn't matter who's the bad guy here right now lets just get out of here! ''.Inside they let Ralof and Hadvar cut their bonds ,and the most weirdest thing happens, weapons appears on the assassins bodies .Blinking Carli just stares .

''How did you get your weapons? '',Carli asks as they run through the keep fighting anyone in their way. They don't answer though and it makes her feel like she could make like a turtle and hide. They even keep her in the middle to make sure she don't get hurt .Eyeing them curiously the others just let them do what they want ,without complaining ,it could be that they never saw four guys that can fight like these four . Its late afternoon when they finally gets out after fighting giant spiders ,which the four assassins did not expect feeling quite out of place when they saw the things eyes that made them feel grossed out and sneaking past a sleeping bear which Connor wanted to kill but was stopped by Carli that really wanted to get out and not being chased by an ugly bear who did them no harm as it slept . ''We go to Riverwood '',Hadvar says ''It may be best if we split up ''. ''Probably ,''Ralof agrees turning then to the six others '' I have a sister in Riverwood she may help and ofcourse Hadvar here has an Uncle he may help too I will go with you and Hadvar will go without us to tell my sister i'm on my way ,it may have been better for us to split up too but i have changed my mind ''.With these words said they resume walking .

Arren Stormrider falls in step next to Carli and ask ''Who are you people I didn't ask before because we were buzy fighting to get out ''.'' We are just very lost people'',Altair answers not wanting to trust someone that easely. Arren nods thoughtfully ''What race are you? I'd say your Imperials but that won't fit this girl ,shes as short as a Breton I think but she don't look like one . ''Ezio answers this one '' We are from far away ''. Arren don't comment on this though his still curious about the four men and the girl they protects . They keep moving after this following Ralof who seems to be in a hurry .They get to rest at the gaurdian stones which Arren and Ralof touches telling them about the blessings .Not trusting the stones right now they pass .

They reach Riverwood after sundown ,and get a place to sleep in Gerdur Ralofs sisters house .In the morning they'll leave for Whiterun as a favour to Gerdur .Carli keeps herself near her four assasin friends ,which they do'nt mind because they believe that they should stick together .They make their beds near eachother ,and don't mind when Arren makes his near them,they just make sure Carlis bed is in the middle to keep Arren away from her,Arren sees this and wonder why they would go to such lengths to keep the girl safe ,he remembers the way they made sure she did not hear or see the redhead stormcloak get exscuted .

Wedged between Altair and Connor ,Carli falls asleep feeling safe and warm .She don't dream though ,she wish she could ,even if its just a nice old soppy dream .Those she hates . Morning comes quickly though ,its very early when they hit the road . Hoping that nothing goes wrong, Carli fall into step next to Desmond .


	2. Chapter 2

LTHE WEIRDEST NIGHT

I DON'T OWN ASSASINS CREED OR THE ELDERSCROLLS I ONLY OWN MY OC .PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 2

To the four and their two companions whiterun looks rather dull except for Dragonreach the Jarls get through the city gates after they tell a stubborn gaurd,who didn't want to let them through, that they have news from Helgen .Arren does the talking mostly though .''This place is a dumb'',Desmond exclaims while walking through the city eyeing every passerby with suspicion .

''Desmond quite they're gonna hear you '', Carli warns .Desmond just glares at her stomping of to go walk beside Arren .To Carli the place looks only vaguely familiar since theres more houses .''This place has more buildings than in the game '' ,she mutters to herself .Desmonds ears catch that and he growls loudly '' We're in a freaken game!?''. Rushing towards him Carli reaches up and clamps a hand over his mouth ''Shush Desmond Miles '',she scolds ,'' They are gonna hear you''. To Ezio the name Desmond rings a bell somewhere but he can't remember ,and he can't even remember when Desmond told Hadvar his name in Helgen.

''Let them hear what do I care'',Desmond says his voice getting louder .''Desmond calm down please '',Carli says trying to safe the situation,and as if its a miracle he does .

They finally reaches the Jarls house after climbing alot of stairs .They get inside just to be stopped by a strange woman with blueish grey skin . She has her weapon out and Carli afraid that things can get out of hand steps in between her and her friends ''We have news from Helgen '',she says with her hands up in a cautious gesture.

''Irileif let them through '',a voice from the throne calls . The woman let them go ,but followes does the talking again this time ,and theres a discusion between Irileif ,the Jarl,and Proventus Avenicci the steward ,the steward gets send back to his duties and Irileif goes of to get soldiers to go to Riverwoods aid ,whiles the Jarl becones the six companions to follow him wich they obligeds without protest,though the four assasins are just looking things through so that they can know if danger is near or not .

They are led to the court wizard Farengar Secretfire and boy is he an arrogant bastard making the four assasins seeth with anger inside ,yet they don't show it remembering that they are not to spill the blood of an innocent .

Altair decides to use his Eagle Vision to see what colour Farengar comes out. ''He shows blue '',he exclaims after a moment .Gaping at him the others turn to him ''Altair !''Carli warns , but she just get an innocent ''What?''out of him.

Frowning the Jarl and Farengar stare at them with confusion clearly written on their faces .Arren just stare ,wondering what Altair meant .Because of their hoods no one can see the diluted pupils of the assasins when all of them turn their gazes to look at Farengar .''Deffinately blue '' Conner agrees after a moments pause .''Which can only mean a possible ally in this odd world ''Ezio says ,with that said they leave leaving Arren to converse with Farengar about the supposedly place by the name of Bleakfalls Barrow .'' See you outside '',Desmond says as after thought ,Arren just nods turning back to the two persons that gave them the task to find out more about Bleakfalls Barrow . Following them with his eyes Farengar can't help but say ''Very odd friends you have I mean I know I wear blue but why they say that I cannot imagine to geus.'' Arren just smiles .

Outside the big doors to Dragonsreach they wait . ''So you know this place huh ?'' Desmond asks Carli trying to make conversation to pass the time .Nodding Carli says ''Yeah a bit ,but I never thought this would happen though I mean being sucked into some other story realy ''. ''If you know so much tell us about this Bleakfalls Barrow place '',Altair says looking down to the city ,wondering if they are going to leave for the place today or tomorrow .'' Hey wheres the fun in that ?'',she asks grinning .Before anyone can answer that ,Arren comes out ''Lets go find an inn for the night '',he says ''After that we will need some suplies has any of you gold coins on you ?'' ,Carli answers ''Gerdur gave me some she said we may need it,though I don't know if it will be enough.'' Looking through her pockets of the robes that Gerdur gave her to wear she brings out a coin pouch .

Arren counts it and nods ''It will be more than enough come lets go find an Inn''.The Bannered Mare is the best place they can find though they have to share rooms .Carli finds herself sharing with Connor ,the four decided between themselves that she will not be allowed to share with Arren ,because they don't trust him that much .

While Altair and Arren go find suplies the others goes for a walk to explore the rest of the city.''If we look past the weird people we could start to like this place ''Desmond says when they past another of those grey and blue people . ''They are elves Desmond not weird people another name is Dunmer meaning Dark elves ,and they are not the only type of elves you get Altmer which is high elves Bosmer which is wood elves then you get others with mer at the end of their names like Orsemer which is Orc and Falmer which was once snow elves but realy now are nasty creatures ,there was Dwemer folk or in other words Dwarves they just disapeared .Oh and then you get Khajit and Argonians but that my friend is yet another sight I would like to see '', Carli lectures as if teaching a school boy ,she comes to a halt when she finds that she had been talking to herself .Anxciously she looks around wondering where her three walking buddies has gone ,a gasp from some of the citizens tells her where ,looking up shes sees all three jumping and climbing from house to house ,sighting heavely she follows them ,but with her feet firmly on mother ground .

She finally catch up with them on top of the city walls talking to some gaurds who was about to arrest them, but decided not to since they didn't realy do anything bad .''You guys got some nerve ''Carli scolds when she gets to them ,laughing it of Ezio says ''Don't worry too much ,we only wanted to see if we could still do it ,and so we did ''.With a sight Carli nods taking Desmond by the hand ''Lets go see if Altair is back '',she says softly .Nodding the others say goodbye to the gaurds and followes her .

Altair is indeed back ,but Arren is nowhere to be seen''He said that he was going to the blacksmith '',he explains while they sit down to a meal Saadia the redgaurd innkeepers assistant brought them .They eat their meal in silence .After a while Arren joins them without a word of greeting or something .

Later they all retires to their rooms early so that they will be up before the sun .In their room Carli asks Connor ''Do you miss home?''.Connor shakes his head ,while he takes of his boots and robes folding them neatly and laying them out on a chair for the next day .''Not realy ,I haven't given much thought maybe if you ask me tomorrow i'll have an answer Carli now get into bed acording to Arren Bleakfalls Barrow is farther than Riverwood may as well get a goodnights rest ''.

She obeys ,and get under the covers which consists of a green woven blanket and white sheets .''Goodnight Connor ''she says yawning .With a soft smile on his face Connor answers ''Goodnight Carli ''. Finished with stripping off his weapons and piling them near his bed Connor gets under the covers ,closing his eyes he falls fast asleep instantly .

In the other rooms the others does the same ,knowing that morning will come fast and they need their sleep for now .All that can be heard is their breaths ,and the crick sound of the beds when they turn around in their sleep .

WELL THIS BRINGS US TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I HOPE I DON'T LIKE MAKING PROMISES SO I'LL JUST TRY MAKING IT LONGER WITHOUT A PROMISE HUGS To ALL READERS.


	3. Chapter 3

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

I DON'T OWN ASSASINS CREED OR THE ELDERSCROLLS I ONLY OWN MY OC .PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU HUGS .

Chapter 3

The morning finds them already on the road to Riverwood ,It's a cold and grey day ,the sun have taken to hiding behind the clouds and a drizzle of rain has come and gone . The roads are muddy and slick , making them stumble on their way . Arren woke them early ,he gave them warmer clothes to wear over their robes furs that made Carli feel like an eskimo or something .

She asked Arren why he didn't have to wear the furs so he told her that nords don't feel cold easily .Now she was walking next to Ezio, wondering why she agreed to go with them to Bleakfalls Barrow .She knows what waits there and shes not someone who can fight ,the only skill she has is to leopard crawl and that's no use at all . Stumbling for the umpteenth time she nearly swears ,was it not for Ezio who grabs her arm ,making sure that she don't fall ,she guess she would have bought a piece of Skyrim.

''So this Bleakfalls Barrow place what is it exactly? ,''Desmond asks Arren where they are walking at the forefront . '' Farengar said its an old tomb ,you were there did you not listen ?'',Arrens voice sound annoyed by Desmonds question . '' Tomb , right, Ezios expertise not mine'' ,Desmond says with a sheepish grin plastered on his face .

Curious Arren looks back to the man walking with his hand around the girls arm . ''You don't say ,maybe that's a good thing then , anyway where are you from ? you are clearly not from Skyrim though you do look like an imperial Altair and Ezio does as well but Connor and the girl does not ''. ''We are not imperials ,we are simply people from far away '',Desmond says glaring at Arren and scowling .Arren shrugs '' Fine then good enough for me for now '',he says picking up the pace .Frowning heavily Desmond does the same .

By midday they find themselves in Riverwood . They just pass through ,nodding in greeting to anyone they encounter . Later they find themselves on a road going up a mountain . At the end of the road they get to wide stone steps and tall pillar like structures a constant fall of snow covers it ,but not fully .They don't have time to admire the view though ,from behind some of the pillars bandits charge at them yelling obscenities .

Running to meet the bandits Desmond yells to Ezio ''Give Carli a weapon ! we don't have time to protect her right now!''.Ezio nods turning to Carli and unsheathing a sword . ''I would want that back later ,now get behind me ''he tells her ,taking position in front of her .Annoyed Desmond lets this go ,he will deal with this later . At this moment he have but one choice to fight , blocking a sweep from an axe and swinging a sword he lend from Arren he does just that .

Meanwhile Connor shoots arrows with his bow at the bandits ,while Altair throws throwing knifes at bandit throats and heads .Ezio on the other hand jumps the bandits pushing his hidden blades into their chests and tries blocking blows with her borrowed sword ,scared that sooner or later she may get hit ,shes not wrong she gets cut on her cheek by a swinging blade .

Arren hacks away with a dagger killing some of his opponents instantly .Not long after the battle ends with Altair killing the last bandit. ''Now that was scary, ''Carli comments watching Altair picking up every throwing knife cleaning it on the bandit bodies . ''Not realy, ''Desmond says looking her over for any injury . ''Everyone allright ? '',Connor asks picking up arrows from bodies and the rare one laying around . ''Yes I think Carli has a small cut on her cheek though '',Desmond replies .Arren hearing this go check for himself . Cupping her face ,he looks her over ,nodding to himself he pulls out a bottle with red liquid ,handing it to her he orders her to drink it . Before she can drink the bottle gets snatched from her hand by Ezio ,in a matter of seconds the four assassins turn to glare down Arren . Seeing that trouble is brewing and that Arren may be killed or something Carli steps in between them ,throwing up her hands she yells ''Stop ! you guys he wasn't going to poison me it's a health potion ,realy just stop please !''. '' Are you sure it's a health potion ?'',Desmond asks still glaring at Arren .With a sight Carli says slowly like talking to a child ''I would not have wanted to drink it if I wasn't sure, seriously , now give me back my potion, Ezio, my cheek hurts ''. Ezio don't do that at the moment he first opens the bottle and sniffs its content ,then he takes a small sip tasting it before handing her the bottle '' I don't think poison would taste like medicine '',he comments turning away and walking up the steps to go loot some bodies .

Carli shakes her head, before she drinks her potion, just to nearly gag from the taste of it . Pulling a disgusted face she turns to Arren ''You know, Ezio, is right it tastes awfully like castor oil mixed with cough syrup which are medicines where I'm from ,so what's it made from ?''.Smiling slightly Arren answers truthfully ''Different plants with the healing properties ''.With a soft ''Oh'' Carli nods .

Taking her arm, Arren leads her to where Ezio now swings an axe he found laying near a body of a particular big bandit . The others stand near him admiring the beautiful weapon. ''We should go ,there may be more of these bastards, lurking in there ,besides we have a job to do ,we don't want Farengar waiting .Nords don't trusts magic much, I don't intent to start now '',Arren says with his hand still holding Carlis arm ,seeing this Altair go and pull her away from the nord giving him a look that says ''Stay away from her or you will taste my blade ''.With a shake of his head Arren walks away to the big double doors that leads inside of the barrow .The others follow him there not wanting to be left behind.

Inside the barrow they find the front room inhabited by only two bandits ,a third one is already dead they see when they sneak towards the two bandits by a fire. The bandits never knew what hit them ,in perfect synchronisation Altair and Desmond jumps them slamming their hidden blades into their necks killing them instantly . Smiling at them in approval Arren starts looking around for useful loot ,he takes out a lock picking tool and starts working away on a chest he finds not far from the bandits others search the three bandits and take every gold coin they find.

Some corridors later they get to a chamber with another bandit whos trying to get an iron gate open , they don't have to kill him poison darts does that for them . Walking into the chamber they find different symbols that can be turned to the right position to open the door . ''We obviously don't want to end up like that man there so lets look for clues '',Arren suggests ,the others nods and start looking around, except for Carli who starts turning the symbols until she has snake,snake ,whale positioned .Without any caution on her part she goes and pulls the lever .With a screech the gate opens .Smiling satisfied Carli claps her hands to get rid of the dust ,happy that's its clean a bit she realises something ,the room has gone deathly quite .Frowning she turs to catch the others gaping at her .

''What ?'',she ask them ''Look around and up the clues are everywhere, in fact the symbols you can't move shows it clearly ,even the broken one here on the floor''. Groaning Arren walk to the open gate '' I can't believe I've been bested by a girl '',he mutters rather loudly . ''Realy no need to insult a girl '' ,Carli says scowling ''I'm not even good at fighting I am here on pure dumb luck,everyone can't be perfect you know just be glad I got us through otherwise we'd be like dead guy there full of poison darts ''with this said she walks of sliding past Arren to lead the way further into the barrow .

She leads them to a room full of spider webs and dead bodies of former victims .From a doorway spun with spider webs they can hear a man screaming for help ,from the ceiling of the room a giant spider comes down attacking them . ''Stay out of its way !'', Carli screams ''It can spit poison just like the spiders in Helgen ''.She don't have to warn them because they jump out of every poisonous projectile aimed at then and at the same time they keep swinging their swords and on Ezios part an axe at it .Carli stays back , not to get in the way and scared to death of that ugly thing .

They kill it quickly because they are five to one, after that they take a step towards the man hanging in the doorway ,but Carlis voice halts them ''You can't let him go, his going to go run of betraying you''. ''We can't kill him either '',Ezio counters . ''You can his a bandit '',she says ''Or if you want cut him loose , but don't say I didn't warn you ,go ahead '',turning away from them she starts searching for some loot . a Loud swear later she finds herself running after them ,after the man ,just to see him attacked by draugr . ''What the hell!'', Desmond screams as one of the draugr attacks them .

They fight hard and wild .Carli with her borrowed sword have no choice but to help even if its rather clumsily .She nearly gets stab twice by a draugr that once must have been female ,but Altair pushes her out of the way killing the draugr ,if killing is the right word for getting rid of a already dead person . She watch as Desmond kicks a draugr square in the chest and stabbing it with his hidden blade . She sees how Connor uses his tomahawk slamming it into a draugrs skull ,and she sees how Ezio decapitate another draugr with his new favourite weapon.

The fight is over minutes after it started ,and the six start searching the draugr and the dead bandit . ''What the hell are they ?'', Desmond ask kicking the one and only headless draugr . ''Draugr ,they are the dead of Skyrim buried here ages ago '',Arren answers searching another . '' You mean zombies ?'', Desmond asks .Frowning Arren asks '' What is zombies?''. ''Just like draugr Arren '',Carli says searching the dead bandit and pulling out a strange golden claw like object ''Got it lets go'', she adds triumphantly . ''What is that ?'' Connor and Ezio asks at the same time . With a sight Carli says '' It's a key to the room where the Dragonstone is in ,trust me I know this ''. ''Sure you do ''Ezio mutters to himself .

The four assassins watch as she gives the claw thing to Arren ,who putts it away in a pocket somewhere on his clothes . They start walking again and Carli warns them to mind their step pointing to a pressure plate on the floor and a spiked gate that's flat against a wall. They follow her around the other way of the wall and down a corridor .

Not long before they have to fight more draugr after that they get to a corridor full of swinging axes . ''Well geuss its time to use my one and only skill'', Carli says getting down on her stomach and starts leopard crawling. a Few scratches later ,because of the ruff floor they all get through to the other side .Pulling the chain on the wall near the exit Carli says ''Its not the last one with axes boys ''.

Fair enough some draugrs later they do get to another corridor with axes ,and they start crawling again .After that they fight draugrs till they finally get to a big room with a strange door consisting of three rings with symbols on it, under the rings theres a small circle with three holes in it . ''that's the door to the room to the Dragonstone '' Carli says ''Arren use the claw, but first turn the rings on the right symbols the code is on the claws palm''. Arren does what she asks , though easier said than done the rings are stiff with age ,and needs a lot of pressure to even move, it takes the help of Connor and Ezio to make it .

Finally they get to step into a vast chamber ,at the far end is a single coffin on a stage with tables on the side of it, behind that is a strange wall that glows a faint blue near the middle and strange voices are heard chanting in some strange words .Arren fascinated by this go and investigates just to be ingulfed by the late ,and going blind for a second ,as if waiting for that a draugr with a horned helmet sprung loose from the coffin.

''Oh no a death lord '',Carli groans . Giving her an odd the four unsheathes their weapons and charges the thing . Watching them fight yet another draugr Carli go and sit on the steps to the stage . Because theres five of them they kill the thing fairly quickly ,after wich they scan the place for the Dragonstone . ''Check dead guy there '' , Carli says. Altair complies and seconds later he holds up a flat piece of stone with odd writings on it .

''Thats it '', Carli says nodding '' Now lets get out of here I'm feeling a bit closture phobic ''.They leave through another door that leads them out the back of the barrow .

Finally outside they can't help but breath in the fresh cool night air . ''That was kind of fun '',Desmond says as they make their way down the mountain .Nodding the others agrees . ''We can sleep in an Inn in Riverwood then we can leave for Whiterun tomorrow '',Arren suggests when they get to the foot of the mountain. ''That would be great and we should give the Riverwood trader a visit tomorrow before we leave '',Carli says .Frowning Arren asks '' Why ?''. '' Because the claw is his '',Carli says slightly annoyed at that question . ''Oh '', is all that Arren says before leading the way to the village .

They find three rooms in The Sleeping Giant Inn paying with some of the gold they looted from the bandits and draugrs as well as from burial urns which all but Arren did not want to gets to share a room with Altair this time ,meaning that they still don't trust Arren enough to share with her. Thinking of this Carli can't help but laugh at their efforts to keep Arren under close watch lest he makes a move towards her in the wrong way .

They are up early ,and after a hardy breakfast they leave the Inn to visit the Riverwood trader .When they enter the store they get the last snippets of an argument between the store keeper and a dark haired woman .Arren interrupts before they can have yet another argument. ''Excuse me I believe I have something of yours that we found in Bleakfalls Barrow '', he says holding up the claw . ''Oh bless you I thought it was gone for good ,funny but it looks smaller than I remember but anyways heres some reward '' ,the happy store keeper says and hands Arren a coin pouch . ''I won't forget this ''he promises smiling happily . Shaking their heads the six leaves the store . ''Geuss we should leave now Farengar awaits '', Carli says .Nodding to her the others falls in line and hit the road while she follows them closely .

THIS BRINGS US TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER .JUST A WORD .I KNOW I GET SOME WORDS WRONG AND I TRY TO WRITE THE RIGHT WORDS . I'M NOT ENGLISH ITS MY SECOND LANGUAGE .AFRIKAANS IS MY FIRST .I TRY MY BEST JUST REMEMBER NOBODIES PERFECT IF EVERYONE WAS THIS WORLD WOULD BE A AWFULLY BORING PLACE . THANKS FOR THE REVIEW THOUGH .HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER .PLEASE REVIEW THANKS AND LOTS OF HUGS TO ALL READERS .


	4. Chapter 4

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

I DON'T OWN ASSASINS CREED OR THE ELDERSCROLLS I ONLY OWN MY OC .PLEASE REVIEW THANK.I HOPE YOU ENJOY .HUGS .

Chapter 4

''We need your help with this dragon menace '',the Jarl of Whiterun tells them just after they gave the Dragonstone to Farengar and being summoned to the Jarl by Irileif .They arrived at Whiterun just after midday ,they went straight to Farengar not wanting to waste time .They were tired and hungry ,so they wanted to get it over with .On this very moment they stand near the Jarl , waiting for the Jarl to dismiss them so they can go rest ,but the Jarl obviously have other plan , a guard from a watch tower came to tell the Jarl about a dragon who flew around the tower ,and so the the Jarl decided to call on them again. ''We will go '',Desmond says ''But we need you to keep are friend Carli here safe for us ''. ''I'm not staying Desmond '' Carli says ''I wana help ''. ''And so you will but not right now Carli please understand dragons are dangerous ''gently putting his hands on her shoulders and gazing into her eyes ,this makes her blush since shes not used to Desmond doing this even though she doesn't know him well for the few days shes been in the fours company .

''Fine I'll stay but not in here I'm going to walk around for a while and then I may go and find us rooms at the Bannered Mare ''she gives in after a moment . Smiling Desmond let her go and walks away to join Irileif ,nodding to her the others follows him .

To pass the time Carli decides to talk to Farengar a bit since he too was left behind ,and looks as if the dogs ate his food . '' Don't worry Farengar you will see a dragon someday '' she tries to console him,she follows him to his research room . ''Not if the Jarl has something to say about it ''he objects starting to shuffle through papers on the big table in the middle of the room . ''But you know maybe you will yet get to see one , so don't lose hope ''she says soothingly getting a small smile from him,after this she leaves to walk around the city hoping and praying for her friends .

While Carli walks through the city the four and Arren follows Irileif to the watch tower ,hoping that they will survive for Carlis sake .At the tower a guard tries to get them to leave ,but theres no time for that because of a great beast flying towards them and roaring like mad .Equipping themselves with bows the four and Arren fires arrows at it .This angers the dragon ,and with a roar he spews flames at them ,jumping into the tower they don't get in the way of it ,others are not so lucky and are burned to a crisp . Arren and Connor run to the top of the tower ,shooting arrows at the dragon from there .The others run outside ,doing the same ,but jumps back when more flames comes out of the beasts mouth.

When the dragon lands near the tower they put their bows away, unsheathing swords and of course Ezio's axe ,with this they start hacking and swinging at the beast ,trying to stay clear of the beasts mouth .

While her friends fight the dragon Carli finds her way to a place she never thought she'd go ,looking truly like an upside down boat Jorvaskr pulls her near with an invisible thread .Walking around to the back where sounds of steel clashing can be heard ,she stumbles on to a training session . In awe she watches the trainers ,and don't notice the leaders of the Companions staring at her . They wonder who the girl may be ,they hope shes not here to make trouble .They don't have to worry because the Carli walks to the back porch , sitting down she claps her hands with an air of childish happiness .She don't even become aware when one of the leaders a man with a shaved head and a scar over his one eye flops down beside her . Her whole attention is on two of the trainers who's fighting each other for the sake of training .

Meanwhile Carli's five companions finish of the dragon .Breathing heavily they stand back from the beast ,smiling at each other the five nods happy that they finally did it .They don't have time to talk or anything else ,with mouths gaping they see one thing ,the dragon starts disintegrating and burns away with fire within .From the dragon a sort of golden orange glow reach for Arren and engulfs him, making the others jumping away from him staring .After a moment the glow fades ,and a guard comes running telling Arren that his the Dragonborn .He tells Arren to shout to get further proof. Taking a deep breath Arren tries and fair enough the shout ''Fus '' echoes through the air blowing everything in its way backwards .Speechless the four assassins stare at him .

In the meantime the fake battle of the two trainers comes to an end .Carli can't help but smile ,shes so glad to have been there to see the two trainers do their thing ,besides it took her worry for her friends away for a moment .Getting to her feet she turns to walk away to go find something else to do ,but a hand on her arm stops her .Startled she turns to the owner of the hand . She recognise the man instantly ,the shaved head, the scar over one eye ,an eye that's pure white ,and the strong build tells her that this guy is Skjor ,one of the older Companions . ''Oh hello '', she greets him smiling from ear to ear .Skjor can't help but grin back . Letting go of her arm ,he beckons her to follow him .a Bit unwillingly she follows him inside ,unaware of the others who follows them .

''So Carli was right again '',Desmond says as the five friends walks back to Whiterun to report to the Jarl . ''What do you mean?'',Arren asks him ,before Desmond can answer something weird happens .The ground starts shaking a bit and a loud voice or voices say ''Dovahkin''.Startled the five look at each other ''What the hell was that ?'' Desmond whispers loud enough for the others to hear him .Shrugging they turn their heads looking this way and that as to search for the source .

Jorvaskr is as she saw it when she played the game ,Carli sees when she step over the threshold . ''Wow '',she exclaims with an awed expression on her face . She follows Skjor to a bench against one wall ,he motions for her to sit and she obeys .After shes seated he asks ''So do you have a name ? ''.Nodding she says ''Its Carli ''.Smiling he says ''Welcome to Jorvaskr I am Skjor ''.Smiling back at him she says ''Nice to meet you Skjor '' ,she holds out her hand to him ,curious he looks at her hand .Seeing that his not going to take her hand she explains ''Where I come from you usually shakes someones hand in greeting ,here take my hand let me show you ''.Taking her hand Skjor sees what she means when she shakes it .Smiling she let his hand go ,smiling back he ask ''So pray tell me what you were doing back there '',he points in the general direction of the back yard . Shyly Carli looks down at her hands ,''I was just walking around ,trying to pass the time until my friends return from their errand ,to kill a dragon ,Desmond said I couldn't come since its dangerous ,''looking up into Skjors eyes she adds ''I'm not a fighter I'm just a girl who tags along where ever they go ,I wasn't much help when we had to go to Bleakfalls Barrow either ,I'll go now sorry to have bothered you '',standing up she starts to leave but again for the second time a hand grabbing her arm halts her .

In the mean time the five leave Dragonsreach after reporting to the Jarl .They go to the Bannered Mare to find Carli ,but shes not there and Hulda the Innkeeper didn't see her ,worried they go search for her asking every passer by ,no one has seen where she went . ''Where in oblivion could she have gone'',Arren says worriedly after another person tells them that they haven't seen her . ''I don't know, but we can't give up '',Connor says slapping Arren lightly on the shoulder . Franticly they resume their search .Its long after dark when an old man points them in the direction of Jorvaskr .Walking their they hope that she hasn't gotten into trouble .They need not have worried ,when they enter Jorvaskr they find her sitting down talking and laughing with a man with a shaved head and a scar over one eye .Unaware of numerous eyes trained on them ,they walk towards her . '' And here we find her conversing with strangers '',Altair states loudly .Carli who didn't see them walk towards her and Skjor jumps startled when she recognises the voice .Standing up she rushes forward propelling herself into Desmond s arms ''Guys your back'',she calls hugging a startled Desmond after Desmond she hugs the others ,even Arren ,in her show of affection, she back up a bit after this ,smiling sweetly at them ,they smile back feeling relieved that she wasn't really lost to them .

Skjor and the other Companions watch them ,taking in the four hooded men and the nord in steel armor . They wonder how a girl like Carli could be with such strange men .Standing up Skjor go and join the little dark head . ''I am Skjor I found your friend watching a training session ,and invited her inside ,I hope you weren't too worried about her ,she is quite safe here ''.Altair answers for them, ''I am afraid we were worried ,see we left her in the Jarls house hoping that she'd go to the Inn straight away and not wander around disappearing ,I am named Altair '',pointing to each of the others he adds ''This is Ezio ,Desmond ,Connor and Arren ''.Skjor nods in greeting to all of them .Taking Carlis arm Ezio says ''Well we have to go now ,we have a long road ahead of us tomorrow ,say goodbye Carli so we can leave ''.Pouting Carli glares at him for acting as if she is a child ,but says her goodbye quickly when she sees that her friends are about to leave without her and Ezio .

When they are gone Skjor beckons for two black haired men to him ''Go with them tomorrow ,I would very much want to know more about them ,''nodding the two turns to leave but Skjors next words stops them ''Oh and Farkas keep the girl within eyesight '',nodding again they leave .

The Bannered Mare is full of customers when the six friends gets there ,the Innkeeper tells them that she have three rooms available for them to use .Grateful they pay for it ,and follow Saadia to where it is .Desmond decides its Ezios turn to share with Carli since Altair and Connor shared with her the last two times ,they all agree with this ,they still don't want Arren near her .

''Are we going to High Hrothgar tomorrow'',Carli ask them later while they eat their dinner . ''Yes Carli ,but how did you know that?'' ,Arren asks curious to how the girl seem to know every time where to go and what to do .Shrugging Carli says ''You're the Dragonborn ,the Greybeards would want to see you ,they did summon you didn't they ?''. ''Yes but how do you know I'm the Dragonborn ?''. '' I just know alright ''. ''Thats not an answer ''Arren voice now sounds a bit angry ,Carli feels like his got her in a corner ,she knows that sooner or later she would have to tell him the truth .Sighting she gets up ''I don't want to talk about it right now Arren maybe I will tomorrow '',she leaves for bed without a goodnight to anyone ,unaware of Farkas and Vilkas watching from a table in the corner .Shortly after her the others leave too ,only Altair sees the two men watching them ,but he don't let it show ,he just hope that they won't be trouble.

THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THANKS FOR THE LAST REVIEW IT REALLY MADE FEEL BETTER THANKYOU CONSOLATIONGEUST . NEXT CHAPTER HIGH HROTHGAR ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW HUGS TO ALL READERS .


	5. Chapter 5

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

I DON'T OWN THE ELDERSCROLLS OR ASSASSINS CREED I ONLY OWN MY OC CARLI .UBISOFT AND BETHESDA OWN THOSE TWO AND I'M GLAD FOR SUCH GREAT GAMES . HUGS! PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter 5

For a moment Carli don't know what woke her . She begins to think of what it could be ,she was happily dreaming of some random cute guy she never seen before when she was startled awake by a loud CRASH sound ,realising that it was the sound that made her wake .Sure enough theres another loud CRASH ,squinting to see in the dark she look where the sound has come from.

She can barely make out three or more figures fighting near where the door should be . ''Ezio !'' she calls trying to figure out who the fighters are .One of the fighters somehow ends up sprawled over her legs .a Scream leaves her lips bringing the other fighters to a halt . The next few moments all hell breaks loose when the door burst open and the fighters get jump by an angry Desmond while Connor light the lamps .With light in the room Carli can see an unconscious man with black hair on her bed . He is only recognisable by the black war paint around his eyes . The sound of punches and groaning of men in pain catches her attention ,so that she temporarily forgets the man ,looking to where Desmond and Ezio are fighting the man on the beds twin.

For mere seconds she don't know what to do ,then she acts , ''Stop it ! ''she screams .When it looks like that they won't listen she screams again but louder .That grabs their attention ,halting the fight then and there . Easing out of bed she gets up '' They are not the enemy guys '' , she says quietly ''Seriously ,I don't think they meant any harm ''. Stepping towards her Ezio states ''They were standing around your bed Carli ,I wasn't having any of that ''. ''Skjor asked us to keep watch over her ,we were doing our job '',the black haired man states coolly . a Soft groan from the bed ends the conversation for the moment ,turning to the man on the bed Carli sees him get up into a sitting position grabbing his head .The other man rushes forward calling ''Farkas are you alright ?'',a soft groan is the only answer . Shaking her head Carli turns to her friends ,which are now all present ,Altair and Arren had gone and calmed the Innkeeper while Desmond and Connor came to assist Ezio . ''They are two of the Companions ,warriors who defend the innocents of Skyrim ,I know that they shouldn't have been here but I geus Skjor have a pretty good reason for sending them ,say sorry and don't let it happen again'', after this short speech Carli leaves the room not even bothering to grab a cloak to hide her soft linen shirt and breeches .

The night air was refreshing after the small stuffy crowded room ,taking deep breaths Carli stood on the steps outside the door to the Inn .For the first time that she and the four assassins arrived ,she think of her life back home ,she did not really miss anything, except for her brother Bart .She knew he would have been thrilled to meet Desmond and the rest of his favourite game characters ,he would have taken everything better than her ,and he would have told them everything he knows about them .He even would have told Arren the truth , mainly that he was a character that she and Bart decided on creating when they first played the game .He would not have just kept most things a secret and acted like some fortune teller or something .Bart would have been the best to be sucked in ,not her ,but she can't change what happened ,so she will have to make the most of her time here and try to help where she can.

She don't know how long she stood there when she becomes aware of a presence behind her .Turning around she finds Desmond leaning against the closed door of the Inn watching her . An unknown feeling inside of her flutters ,when her big brown eyes meets his nearly black ones . Shaking her head to free herself of the feeling she looks away to break the hold of those piercing eyes . ''Its cold out here ,you can catch a cold ,''his voice is thick with concern '' We should go back inside '',he adds holding his hand out to her. Taking it she lets him pull her inside .He don't let go of her hand ,not even when they get to the others and their new companions , nor when they take a seat next to Ezio on one of the beds .

In silence they wait out the rest of the night ,after what happened sleep evades them like a distant dream .Its early morning when they start out for Ivarstead ,Farkas and Vilkas leaves with them .The road was long and tiring .Occasionally they'd encounter wolves and skeevers ,they also see elk and goats .By midday they halt for a quick meal .By night they struck up camp on the side of the road . ''We should set up watch '',Altair says when they roll out their bedrolls . ''Good idea I'll take the first '',Farkas volunteers . The others agrees to that, though the four trust them a bit they don't let Farkas ,Vilkas and Arren near Carli's bedroll.

They leave for Ivarstead early next day before dawn . They encounter bandits fighting a bear not far from Ivarstead in the afternoon .Unsheathing weapons and pushing Carli behind them they attack the bandits and the bear . Connor with his experience of killing bears finish the beast of quickly before joining the others in the fight against the bandits .

Hidden blades thrusting and cutting the four assassin fight like one man , while the three other men swing axes and swords to cut down their enemy . Carli watch them with awe staying clear of the fight . Its after all a scary sight to behold ,not to mention all the blood and guts being spilled .Every time Ezio kills a bandit he whispers something to them ,Carli know it's the famous words she 'd heard him voice in the game ''Requiescat in pace '' .She can almost hear those words echoing through her mind .Desmond had learned everything of his ancestors through the animus and uses their fighting styles with his own style to kill his enemy . For the first time since Carli met him she sees Connor use his rope darts hanging his enemies from trees ,or cutting their throats by swinging the robe darts towards them turning his body a bit and pulling back. She sees Altair kicking and thrusting his sword into an enemy chest ,she also sees the throwing knifes he throws .

It's a while before the fight ends .The seven men start searching through the bodies for things to use , they also get all Altairs throwing knifes back and Connors robe darts . They pile the bodies on one side of the road ,and put away the things they salvaged ,before once more they leave for Ivarstead . They get to the village an hour or so before sunset . They go find rooms at an Inn for the night .Desmond take his turn on Carli Duty ,by now Arren gets it that the four don't trust him enough to take care of the girl , not that he want to complain or anything, but he think right now after all his been through with them they should know he won't hurt her . He decide that he will talk to them later about this foolishness .

''So tell us about yourselves and whats with the white hoods ?'' Vilkas says later while they have their dinner . Carli watch the four and wonder what they are going to give as answer ,to her surprise she hear Altairs truthfull answer '' It is a symbol of our Order ,see we serve something we call the Creed ,It's a brotherhood of sorts that fights for the freedom of people ''. ''Freedom from what ?'', Arren asks . This time Ezio answers ''From being dominated by an Enemy Order ,or you may say from world domination''. '' Do all of your Order look alike ?'', Farkas asks .Shaking his head Connor says '' No ,its just us ,though I don't even know why I look like them or they like me '', frowning he look at the others ''Why do we ?'' ,he ask .Shrugging the others look away feeling awkward. '' Duh ,its because you all have the same DNA and Desmond is your last ever descendent '' Carli explains ''And you can ask Mr Miles here he will probably try and deny it but that's the naked truth ''. Desmond feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment when the others turn to stare at him questioningly ''That true ?'', Connor asks .Nodding slightly Desmond croaks ''Yes '',before getting to his feet and leaving .After that theres an awkward silence between the rest of the party .Carli feels like an idiot for spilling the beans so to speak ,After a moment of indecision she gets up and go where she saw Desmond went .

She find him laying down on his back on a bed in their room ,staring at the ceiling . She go to him and sit down beside him .Putting a hand on his arm she says regretfully '' I'm sorry Desmond ,I didn't mean to say anything it just came out ''.The only response she gets is a shrug .With a deep sight she pull her legs onto the bed and lowers her head on the pillow next to his. Laying down on her side ,facing towards him she starts rubbing his arm soothingly . For a moment he stiffens before relaxing completely .After a little while he even pushes his arm under her and pull her to him .Holding her against him he falls asleep . For a little longer Carli stays awake listening to his soft even breathing ,until she too falls asleep .

The next day they leave bright and early ,on the bridge to the road up the mountain they find a man that needs help to take supplies up to the Greybeards .Readily they agree to take it .The first part of the road consist of stone steps and dirt ,but the higher they get they find snow covered steps ,and also bears and wolfs . They also sees the occasional pilgrim meditating at stone signs . Going up the mountain is hard work for unused legs, that's what Carli find out soon enough .Her legs feel like they have been cut off and stitched back on by the time they pass the last of the stone signs .

And to make it worst she knows that soon they will have to run for their lives from a troll that only she knows is up ahead . She decided from now on shes going to keep her mouth shut and not tell anyone anything .She don't want to be the idiot again . a Growl from a cliff beside the road tells her that they have arrived at the spot where the frost troll is . ''Frost troll '', she hear Farkas yell ''We need to fight or run '',Arren calls . ''We run '',Vilkas decides because of Carli ,he don't want her to get hurt ,besides a Frost troll or any troll for that matter is very strong and hard to kill ,and he don't want to risk his brother fazing infront of the others ,they don't know their secret .

Grabbing Carli by the arm Desmond starts running with the others hot on his trail .Stumbling along Carli feels as if her legs are being torn off and her chest burns with every agonising breath. She keep moving because she have no other choice ,she just hope they get to High Hrothgar soon or else shes going to pass out . She can't help but feel glad when the troll give up chase after a while. ''Whew that was close '',Farkas says when they slow down for a bit. Desmond let go of Carli ,who falls to her knees breathing hard . ''We need to rest for a bit '',Altair says looking with concern at the girl .Nodding the others agrees .Grateful Carli takes a moment to catch her breath .

They arrive at High Hrothgar just before lunch time .They stow the supplies where Klimmek asked them to leave it ,then they go up the stairs circling from two sides to the big double doors .Ezio can't help but think of Monteriggioni his uncles home when he sees the stairs ,all that's missing is the assassin symbol in between the stairs and of course this place is so different than his uncles villa .a Bout of homesickness grabs hold of him for a moment ,but he shakes it of quickly ,theres no time for anything like that and he knows that .The inside of the fortress is warm after the freezing cold outside .An old man in blue robes approach them from a short staircase ''And so the Dragonborn approaches in this moment of time at the turning of the eve'', he says in a peaceful manner ''I am Master Arngeir I speak for the Greybeards ''.Arren steps forward and bows respectfully ''I have come to your summons Master and also to find out what it means to be Dragonborn '',he says . '' a Simple test is in order to see if you are truly the Dragonborn .Shout at me ,I can assure you that it won't hurt me '',Arngeir says motioning for Arren to do as he asks .Without further ado Arren obeys ,yet in his heart he hopes for the best ''Fus'' he shouts with every part in his being and watches how Arngeir stumbles backward a few steps, but recovers quickly . ''Dragonborn its you '',Arngeir says ''As Dragonborn you have an inborn ability to shout but you need to learn how to use it the right way ,Are you ready ?''. ''Yes Master I am ready ''Arren says readily .

While Arren learns from the Greybeards the others watch with curious eyes and listens to what is said . They even follow outside to see how Arren learns the first of the Whirlwind sprint words . They are glad when its over ,but not at the task they will have to do to help Arren .Ustangrav is going to be hard work ,not needing to geuss what awaits them there since they now know what lurks in old tombs . Arngeir give them a place to sleep for the night as he wants them to be fresh when they start their journey ''I will give you more advice '',he says when he shows them to their room after dinner ''You should leave the girl here in our care until you return ''. Carli who hears that turn to Arngeir scowling ''I can't stay here I want to help find the horn, please don't keep me here'' the last part she says not in protest but pleadingly .Shaking his head Arngeir says ''It is a perilous journey ,child , you would do well not to go in fact I discourage you from even thinking to do so now goodnight ''.

Falling onto a bed Carli feels as if the whole world has just become her burden . ''I don't want to stay '' she mutters to herself ''I can help Arren even if the horn won't be there ,no I just need to go with them even if I get hurt '' ,with this decision made she slowly takes of her boots just to find that her feet is full of blisters . Hissing in pain she gingerly cradles one foot in her hands to inspect it better . ''Damnit ! ''she swears aloud ''Why do walking always have to nearly make you lose your feet ''. Hearing this Arren goes to her ''Your not used to it, but after a while you won't even feel it anymore ''he says then he gives her a bottle of healing potion . ''Thanks '',she says almost inaudibly .He just nods and goes to his bed .

SO HERE WE ARE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THANKYOU FOR READING . SORRY IF I DON'T REMEMBER ALL THE WORDS ARNGEIR SAID AT THE FIRST MEETING BETWEEN HIM AND THE DRAGONBORN BUT SINCE IT'S A FANFIC I GEUS NOT EVERYTHING CAN BE ACURATE ,HUGS TO ALL READERS . PLEASE REVIEW .


	6. Chapter 6

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

I don't own Assassins Creed or The Elderscrolls I only own my OC ,Thanks for the reviews so far .Hugs to all readers .

Chapter 6

Carli woke in the morning to find that her friends was already gone ,and has left her in the care of the Greybeards .a Note from Desmond telling her to stay put and that they'd be back as soon as they can ,was all that was left to her . Arngeir gave her some chores to occupy her for the rest of the morning .She was glad to have something to do since she already missed her friends . Arngeir even took the time to struck up a conversation with her ,when she was done with her work .

That didn't help much really ,all it did was making her wish she could have gone with them .In the afternoon Arngeir gave her warmer clothes to wear ,and told her to meet him in the court yard when she was dressed in them . He waited patiently for her until she joined him,then he lead the way to an archway blocked by a sort of magical snow storm . Arngeir shouted the words ''Lok vah koor '' to clear it . She followed him up a snowy path ,the wind howling and threatening to blow her of the mountain side.

By now she knew where they are going ,and can't keep the excitement from bubbling inside of her . She don't mind the long cold hike further up the mountain ,she just can't wait to meet her most favourite beast in Skyrim . On the way she have to wait until Arngeir kills an ice wraith .She nearly fainted when she heard the horrible tell-tale screech .After that they get to the top with no difficulty at all .

Paarthurnax was everything and more than she imagined he would be .He was big and beautiful ,his colour made her think of all sorts of browns and honey .He had chipped and broken horns and chin spikes , there were holes in his wings .That didn't ruin his beauty ,it just made him look very old and wise . ''Master this is Carli she is staying with us for a while ,Carli this is …'' ''Paarthurnax I know '' Carli interrupts grinning when Arngeir gaped at her . a Strange chuckle made them look at the dragon . ''Welcome Carli '',said the beast in a deep friendly voice . Smiling Carli made a small curtsy ,though she didn't have a dress to do it properly . After this she take a few fearless steps towards him until shes within touching distance . Reaching out careful not to offend him or something ,she touch his face .

The feel of his scales was as hard as she expected ,but warm not like a snakes scales that was cold . ''Wow '',she breathed .Arngeir watching her couldn't help but smile at the girls clear disregard of the dragons personal space .He was somewhat surprised when Paarthurnax leaned into the girls touch as if to get nearer to her .Leaving the too engrossed in each others presence ,he walked back down the mountain,to come back later .

Desmond didn't like the idea of leaving Carli with a bunch of weird old guys in monks outfits ,but he had no choice .Arngeir was hard set on letting her stay behind .He promised them that he would protect her ,not that any harm could come to her by staying with four funny looking old men ,only if they had other intentions with her that Desmond really did not want to think about ,he just hope that they don't try anything funny with her ,because that privilege was his and his alone .Frowning at his own thoughts he wondered what made him think of anything in the direction of sex really and that with the girl they are supposed to protect .Shaking his head, he push any funny thoughts to the back of his mind to get rid of it . Really it won't do to start thinking about her in such a manner .

Altair missed Carli already ,she was so much a breath of fresh air where ever she went with them .He knew if anyone would ask, he would say yes to protecting her with his life .Not even Malik ,or that Templar woman Maria made him feel so protective . He still felt sorry for the way he pushed her against the wall when they met .He could have hurt her then ,he did not want to think how he would have felt if he did .After all she was an innocent ,and the creed did not hurt the innocent . Sighting he hoped that she was safe with those old men in blue robes .

Connor thought about the girl they left at High Hrothgar ,and he did not like the feeling of being lost without her small figure within eye sight .He wanted to protest against letting her stay, but Desmond had said that she won't be safe with them while once again they visited a dangerous tomb full of those foul draugr creatures . She isn't fighting material ,yet somehow her being there always gave him hope ,he knew the others felt the same ,even Arren and the two black haired brothers ,he had no doubts about that .

Ezio felt like all the air was sucked out of him ,his heart felt heavy with regret for leaving the girl with old men that maybe didn't even know how to look after her . What if they got back and she was hurt or something ? ,he would break the old men's bones if that was the case .Just to look at her ,was to know that she was alright .He wanted to keep her safe ever since they met .That feeling have stayed every moment they were in this world .She was their only ticket home he knew that ,but that wasn't the reason he cared for her .She made him feel something ,what it was he didn't understand ,he just didn't want to stop and think of it because he knew the others felt for her too.

Arren frowned at the road ahead if you could call a strange swampy place a road .They have been cutting across country when they could passing giant camps and once they even had to kill ugly big spiders .They didn't want to visit any city or village they come by ,they didn't want to delay ,they had a girl waiting for their return ,a girl that made him feel like he was walking on clouds when ever he lay eyes on her . Smiling to himself he wonder what her four protectors will say if they knew . Probably kill him or something .

Farkas and Vilkas wondered what Skjor would say if they told him of the strange journey they are having since they started out from Whiterun .Skjor whould probably be mad at them for leaving the girl in High Hrothgar ,that was their job to keep her safe ,didn't he tell Farkas to keep her within eyesight ?.They can only hope that he will understand ,if anything .

''We should rest somewhere for the night '',Arren says an hour or so before night fall .They have been walking the whole day already . ''Morthal isn't far away we could find an Inn there '',Vilkas suggests .Shaking their heads the others disagrees ''No we came here for something ,and we should get to it ,besides Carli is waiting for us '',Desmond says . ''But we need to rest Desmond '',Ezio tries to reason with his descendant . ''Fine but we sleep here in the wild I don't want to go to this Morthal place ,''he gives in after a moments consideration .Sighting Vilkas let them be ,even if he tried hitting them over the head and holed them off to Morthal, he did not think they'd go there .

Carli was glad for the visit to Paarthurnax ,she really liked his company .Oh the stories he told her of his life ,she really felt privileged to have heard them .She didn't ask about his father or Alduin though, she did not want to offend him .Master Borri came to get her an hour before sunset ,send by Arngeir .Though he didn't speak Carli knew that he was just as nice as Arngeir .After a dinner consisting of warm soup and thick slices of bread ,Carli went to the room she shared with the others the night before .Undressing and getting into bed she turns her thoughts to her friends .She hoped and prayed that they were safe and would stay safe for the rest of their time away from her .Oh how she wished to be with them right now .She missed them terribly ,she think she missed Desmond the most though,she felt different about him than she did about the others .She knew what it was ,but she did not want to stop and think about it ,what if he didn't feel the same? ,she knew how it felt to be get your heart broken .She had been through a broken relationship ,she even lost her baby five days after his birth ,because he was born sick ,because of all the stress she had when she was carrying him .She kept this part of her life secret for so long ,no she wasn't going to go through another heart ache ,she'll just have to hide her feelings .Yawning she close her eyes ,hoping that sleep would help her forget about her friends for now.

Somewhere in a clearing in the middle of a swamp like landscape seven men turn in for the night ,hoping that morning would bring them nearer to their destination .Their last thought is to the girl ,who seemed to hold their hearts in the palms of her hands .

This is the end of this Chapter hope you enjoyed .Sorry if it's a little bit shorter but I am a bit out of ideas for now and my sister wants me to post it already .Hugs to all readers .Please Review .smile


	7. Chapter 7

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

I don't own Assassins Creed or The Elderscrolls I only own my OC ,Thanks for the reviews so far .Hugs to all readers.

Chapter7

''Shit !'',Desmond yells feeling so pissed right now ''All this fighting ,and no horn? !''. His not the only one feeling angry ,but the others don't show it ,they try to figure out how the one who left the note got through without encountering Draugr and Skeletons . ''We should get going ,Riverwood is far , and our little Carli is waiting for us, the sooner we get the horn back the sooner we can get back to her '',Arren 's voice sound calm but on the inside he feels panic growing .

They leave the tomb feeling as if the world is on their shoulders ,they wish they didn't have to go to Riverwood ,they cursed the thief who took the horn and keeps them away from their friend . They wonder if shes alright ,they hope she is because there will be hell to pay if shes not . ''I'm going to kill this thief ,''Ezio growls as they start their journey to Riverwood ,they decide to get supplies in Whiterun ,they don't really want to go to Morthal that's nearest .

''Do you think they'll be back soon ,Arngeir ?'',Carli asks worriedly .She had been watching the road for the past hour ,there was no sign of them , although she guessed where they went ,she was still worried and wished for their return with all her heart . ''I don't know, child ,maybe they are still looking for the horn ,or maybe they ran into trouble on the road '',putting a hand on her shoulder he adds ''Do not worry they are strong capable men ,and they have a motivation ,'' leaving her to watch the road on her own ,he walks back into the fortress.

Carli don't stay out there any longer after that ,she decides to ask one of the Greybeards to take her to Paarthurnax ,so that she can get her mind of her worries .Master Wulfgar readily accompanies her there ,but leave her with his Master ,to get back to his duties. ''Ah Carli '',Paarthurnax says on seeing his new friend ,he senses that she is sad so he ask ''What is wrong ?''.Carli stand watching him for a moment ,then on impulse she rushes forward and throw her arms around his thick scaly neck .Taken a back a little Paarthurnax for a moment don't know what to do ,or say ,he never had a human hugging him before . a Bit awkwardly he lifts one claw and gently pats her back . ''There ,there ,young one '',he whispers softly . After a while she pulls back from him and says ''My friends aren't back yet ,I'm afraid for them, what if something bad happened ? ,Arngeir said that they are strong ,but I don't care they are my friends and I miss them ,especially Desmond , I don't want anything to happen to them.'' Paarthurnax listens without interrupting her ,he is very interested to hear about her friends ,he wonders about this Desmond fellow ,is he the girls lover ? not that she said as much but Paarthurnax could sense her feelings towards this man ,he hope for the girls sake that he is alright . When shes finished talking he says ''I am sure they will be back ,if I may ask how did you meet them? ,and how did they become your friends ?''. Carli think about it for a while before she decides to tell him the truth ,she don't like lying much ,so the truth is better . ''I was sleeping in my bed ,when something woke me ,see Paarthurnax five of the eight of us isn't from your world ,we are from a place called Earth or rather I am from there ,they Ezio ,Desmond ,Altair and Connor are from another place ,it is Earth but not the one I am from ,in my world theres this game device , I was playing a game that night ,when I went to bed I didn't know that my life was going to change ,so when I woke I saw them there ,I was scared ,Altair jumped me pushing me against the wall ,they only needed answers ,as to where they were ,so not long after that I played another game, then while I was in my room because of being angry that the game malfunctioned , we got sucked into this world ,they were my friends from then on ''.

Paarthurnax listen to her short explanation with interest even when he realise that she does not tell him the whole story in details .After that they fall into a complete silence .Sitting on his one claw Carli wonder if ever she would go home ,did they miss her? ,her family ,or was it like she didn't exist?. After her the loss of her baby she didn't really mix with anyone anymore except for Bart her most beloved brother . She breaks the silence after a little while by humming a tune, from the song ''Theres a place out there for us '' by Carrie Underwood .Paarthurnax listens quietly and after a while he hums too ,it was a strange sound to behold .

To say that Skjor was angry was an understatement ,he was furious at the wolf twins ,if it wasn't that Kodlak interjected , he would have surely given them a beating .He let them go with a warning ,to never leave the girl alone some place ever again ,or else he'd beat the living day lights out of them .They were happy to get away from a seething Skjor and re-joined the others at Belethor's General Goods the store that sold the supplies they needed .

Altair was browsing through the store glaring at everyone and anything scaring people ,while Connor bartered for a better price on a wolf pelt ,Desmond and Ezio on the other hand stood talking with another customer and Arren waited for Connor to finish selling his pelts .

They left before night fall eager to get the horn back, and get to Carli . ''I hope it isn't a trap '',Ezio says as they reach Riverwood after midnight ,they really didn't want to waste time . ''Well that would be an idiotic thing to try and trap us '',Arren comments .Grinning the others nods, ''Hell ,yeah ''Desmond adds as afterthought. The Sleeping Giant is rather busy when they get there , six of them take a seat at a table ,while Arren goes off to rent the so called attic room, they watch him go into a room ,they also watch as the owner a short blond haired Breton woman follow him after a moment. Not long after they see him follow her to another room ,and then close the door . ''What do you think goes on there ?''Connor asks ''He really didn't look too happy ''.Shrugging the others tell him that they don't know .

They don't have to wait long for Arren ,he comes out clearly annoyed at something ,they find out soon enough when he says ''We go to Kynesgrove to slay a dragon '',with that he stomps off to he door . On his belt hangs the horn of Jurgen Windcaller .

Walking back to High Hrothgar with Master Einarth later in the day Carli feels a bit better ,though shes still worried . Arngeir gives her chores as soon as she gets there ,she don't mind ,she used to love helping her mother ,she even make them dinner later so they could have longer time to meditate. She goes to bed late ,tired but happy after a day's hard work.

They run to Kynesgrove in a hurry to get there ,kill a dragon ,and go back to Carli .The road is long and dangerous ,they pass Valtheim Towers on their way killing the bandits that dare to step in their way . They pass the city of Windhelm long after ,Arren points out to the four assassins that this is the home of Ulfric Stormcloak .Half way pass a farm they get jumped by a nord in black robes and a black cowl over his mouth .He didn't have time to kill anyone .With one smooth movement ,Altair jumps on him slitting his throat with a small dagger that he had bought in Whiterun ,he was going to give it to Carli as a present . ''Who the hell was that ?'',Desmond ask no one in particular . '' a Member of the Dark Brotherhood assassins by the looks of his clothes '',Vilkas say while Arren search through the man's clothes ,after a moment he gives a shout of triumph holding up a note so all can see . Squinting to read the note ,Vilkas exclaims ''Well someone wants you five dead ''. ''Wait What ?''Desmond can't help but ask in a confused voice .Arren hands him the note .He read it before passing it on to Altair who then pass it on to Ezio ,who then gives it to Connor,who read it before giving it back to Arren . ''So theres a group of assassins after us ''Altair says calmly ''Well I've got news for them ,we are assassins too and they won't get to us easily ''.Staring at him in surprise Arren ,Vilkas ,Farkas and the until now silent woman ,try to get back their bearings . ''You …mean …you're an …assassin …too'',Arren asks with difficulty trying to find the right words .Patting his shoulder Altair says ''Yes that's right ,now lets go we have a dragon to kill you know ''.

Kynesgrove is deserted when they get there except for a woman who tells them to leave because theres a dragon at the old dragon burial mount up on the small hill next to the village . They are just in time to see the same black dragon from Helgen resurrecting a long dead dragon .They watch as the dragon turns from a skeleton to an actual dragon with scales .They spread out ,attacking the dragon knowing that they shouldn't give it time to get away ,the dragon from Helgen does ,flying of abandoning the other dragon .

They fight with caution ,trying to stay clear from the dragons fiery breath ,Connor gets burned ,although not severally ,only a small burn on his arm ,since he didn't get the full force .He don't stop fighting though . While the others keep the dragon busy with their constant hacking and slicing it gives Arren the chance to grab on to a horn and swing himself up behind the massive head .With one hard push he thrush his sword through the dragons skull ,killing him instantly ,jumping of he brace himself for the impact of the soul that would find him . The warm sensation when the orange glow hit him ,makes him want to throw up ,but gives him strength at the same time .He can hear the others cheer ,but only vaguely .

When the soul is completely absorbed Arren hear Delphine say ''You are truly the Dragonborn ,forgive me for doubting you ,now you may ask me anything you like as promised ''. ''No I will come to Riverwood later I have a feeling you need our help further and we will gladly assist you ,but now we have a certain little dark head girl to go to '',Arren says declining any offers to get answers till further notice . Leaving Delphine they walk in the direction they know Ivarstead is in ,and also the road up the mountain to their friend .

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed though ,I know some parts are quite dull but plaes bear with me it will get better soon , I won't abandon this story even if I only get for or five reviews . I find it very therapeutic to write see when your sad or angry just write .please review hugs to all readers . smile


	8. Chapter 8

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

I don't own Assassins Creed or The Elderscrolls I only own my OC ,Thanks for the reviews so far .Hugs to all readers .

Chapter 8

Carli wasn't in the fortress when they got to High Hrothgar ,Arngeir told them that she had gone to visit someone further up the mountain ,he didn't tell them who that someone was .He send Master Borri to go get her . Arngeir was glad that they brought the horn, they told him some of what happened ,but they didn't tell him who the thief was . They had to wait for Master Borri to continue Arren's training so Arngeir gave them something to eat and drink while they waited .They were so engrossed in their food that they didn't here when the door to the court yard opened and they didn't see Carli enter ,Master Borri had found her half way down to the fortress ,she said to him that Paarthurnax told her that her friends was waiting for her . She watched them while they ate .Slowly walking towards them ,she came to a halt behind Desmond .Being a bit careful not to startle him too much she put her hands over his eyes ,ready to jump back if he happen to be as jumpy as his ancestors . ''Guess who '', she said trying to make her voice sound like an old lady ,but Desmond was not unintelligent ,he recognised her voice and said smiling '' My little Carli '',then he rose ,turned around and pulled her into his arms ,embracing her .

The others laughed at Carli's playfulness ,they were really happy to see her ,alive and well .Carli felt like she could stay in Desmond's arms forever , she felt safe and secured there ,but she knew that the others were waiting for their turn to hug her ,so she wriggled out of his arms and hugged Connor ,which was the first one she could grab hold of .She felt shy and nervous all of a sudden when she finished her round of hugs and turned to find Desmond staring at her in an intense manner . She felt her cheeks burn ,when he didn't stop staring .She knew she should hide it ,but how do you hide a blush ?. If she was to cover her face with her hands he'd know for certain what was going on inside her . So she did the only thing she could think of ,she turned away and walked to where Arngeir was talking to Arren about his last lesson . ''So are you going to teach him the word ,Dah ,then ?'',she asked Arngeir ,the old man just smiled and nodded ,though in his heart he was surprised at the girls knowledge .Arren on the other hand knew by now that Carli would do or say things that showed that she knew more than she let on .

The moment she turned away Desmond felt as if something broke inside of him , he thought that maybe she didn't feel the same way as he did , his face fell and his shoulders slumped ,sighting heavily he decided to leave the room ,he didn't want to embarrass himself by letting the others find out how Carli's actions made him feel . He didn't even see Carli turn to search for him after Arngeirs answer ,he didn't even know that she watched his retreat with a small sad smile on her lips ,because she felt what he felt ,even if its quite odd to know what someone feel .For some weird reason she sensed it . She remembered something then about her ability to always sense danger or death when she was but a little girl, her sister and brothers had the same abilities ,before her baby died ,she thought she was going to ,she already said goodbye to everything in her life that was dear to her ,then she had to get an emergency caesarean for her and her babies sake, but it was really too late for her child ,she sat by him every day in ICU ,watching his life fading slowly , after that experience she left home and never really talked to anyone except for Bart of course .

She decides to follow Desmond ,she really don't want him to be angry at her or sad about how she just turned away ,she knew all too well that she was a stupid little coward .She finds him sitting on one of the steps outside the front door of the fortress .He don't look her way when she takes a seat next to him . When she puts her hand on his arm he shrugs it off as if it's a bothersome fly ,that hurts her more than he'd ever know . Eyes burning with unshed tears and throat aching ,not to mention the stabbing pain in her heart ,she stands up getting ready to walk away ,before does she whispers to him trying to keep the pain out of her voice '' I didn't mean to just turn away you know , I'm just not used to you staring at me like that Desmond ,so I'm sorry if in any way I offended you ,I promise you I will stay out of your way from now on ''. He don't respond to that ,its as if he didn't hear her .Leaving him with a heavy feeling in her heart she knows that she will have to keep her promise even if it hurts .

They stay for the night at High Hrothgar , now that they have nothing else to do for the time being . In the morning they discuss what they are going to do next , ''We need to get some kind of work '',Arren says as they get ready for their journey down the mountain ''We can start at Whiterun ,see if theres work to be done there ,or we can try the other holds ''. Fumbling with her pack Carli listens with half an ear ,her mind is on Desmond who's checking his weapons across the room . They hadn't spoken to each other since she made her promise .She kept to herself mostly ,not speaking to the others either . If the others caught on to their mood they didn't show it ,they talked and even laughed a little ,while the two remained silent . ''You know ,you can try joining the Companions ,we always have enough room for new people '' Farkas suggests stamping his boots ,to make them fit properly . ''Maybe another time ,friend ,right now we want to travel ,see the country ,you know '',Altair says declining the offer . ''But first we need to do some work'', Connor says, nodding the others agrees . '' Hey can we go find Barbas ?'' Carli asks suddenly ,looking confused everyone even Desmond stare at her , ''Who in oblivion is Barbas ,'' Arren asks the question that comes to all .Smiling Carli says ''His a dog ,who can't die ,and fights for you whenever you get into trouble ,''with that said she pick up her pack swinging it onto her back. '' Who needs a stinking dog fighting for you ?'',Arren calls after her when she leaves . ''Me , Mr Stormrider !,'' she calls back .

They leave after saying goodbye to the Greybeards and promising to visit again some time .Arngeir sad to see Carli go ,see them off at the door . ''Take good care of our girl '', is his last warning .The road down is easier than the way up , Carli feels happy about this she didn't forget her blisters ,when they arrived there days ago . They find Klimmek waiting for them in Ivarstead ,the men had forgotten to collect their payment for taking up the supplies to High Hrothgar .They stay and talk with him for a minute or two ,they leave with well wishes from him ,and a hope of seeing them again .Whiterun has plenty of work for them to do ,when they get there .Carli go see Skjor just to say hello and sit with him for a while , after that she runs errands for Farengar ,and for the woman at Arcadia's Cauldron , not getting much time to visit Skjor again . They stay in Whiterun for almost six months working hard .

The Jarl grands them a house to live in ,he has also granted them the title of thane hood , Carli don't get that though since she didn't help with the dragon , or any other dangerous tasks given the others after Bleakfalls Barrow . Its in the fifth month that she find out that the Jarl had started to fancy her somewhat , she'd seen him stare at her whenever she had gone to see Farengar and never gave any thought on the matter . She only found out when Irileif asked her to join the Jarl for dinner one evening , she at first didn't want to but as it was an order from the Jarl himself she had no choice but to comply . The Jarl asked her many questions about her life in general , listening to her ,and watching her never taking his eyes of her ,that made her a bit uncomfortable ,but she didn't complain as to not wanting to offend him . She ate her dinner slowly , making sure she didn't forget her manners . The Jarls children was present ,and Carli had to keep herself from saying something awful whenever they opened their mouths ,to her they were brats ,the most horrible one's ever imagined . After the dinner the Jarl took her for a stroll out on a large deck . There he took her hands and pulled her to him , she panicked a bit when she realised that he was going to kiss her ,she didn't know what to do ,so she stood frozen and watched in horror when he bend his head . The kiss wasn't one she'd want to remember ,his beard and moustache made her itch ,she was so glad when it was over and she wished with all her heart that he'd never do that again.

Desmond was the only one awake when she came home ,busy reading a book. For a moment she watched him wishing that she had not made that stupid promise ,she wanted so badly to touch him and talk to him ,but she knew he didn't want that ,he didn't even look up when she walked pass him to the stairs ,or that's what she thought .Desmond knew the moment when she got home ,her presence was felt instantly ,he could even smell her ,her faint scent wafted into his nostrils .He wanted to talk to her but couldn't find the right words ,his chance to talk was lost when she walked up the stairs .Not long after her he too went up ,to the room he shared with Arren .

The days went fast after that night ,luckily the Jarl didn't ask for her presence again ,and she was glad for that .One faithful morning Arren came to tell them that he was getting tired of Whiterun and that he wanted to go to Riften , ''My uncle used to live there ,before he moved to Cyrodil with the rest of my family '',he gives as explanation ''I would like to see how things are there now since the beginning of the war ''. They all are happy when they take to the road again ,knowing that they won't see Whiterun for some time . For Carli it's a blessing ,that means she didn't have to see the Jarl again for a long time . Skipping with a happy smile on her face she fall into step beside Altair .And they don't even look back.

This is the end of this chapter next one they meet Brynjolf ,and gets involved with his shady schemes. Please review .hugs to all readers . smile.


	9. Chapter 9

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

I don't own Assassins Creed or The Elderscrolls I only own my OC ,Thanks for the reviews so far .Hugs to all readers .

Chapter 9

''You really had to steal my apple now did you ?'',Carli's voice could be heard above the crackling of the camp fire .They were on the road for three days now on their way to the Rift .Arrens voice could heard answering her question. ''I won it fair and square '' .a Soft huff could be heard and the loud chewing of something . Edzio standing outside of camp couldn't help but laugh at the constant bickering between the two ,they were like brother and sister now that they knew each other better . He heard a slapping sound and a loud ''Hey !'' from Arren ,that told him that Carli must have slapped Arren ,next a squeal could be heard and laughter from either Connor or Altair ,Desmond wouldn't laugh at anything these days the man was really not himself anymore . Ezio smiled when the squeal turned into laughter ,telling him that the small fight was over .He made his way into camp ,taking a seat next to Desmond who eyed the two who chased each other around camp unamused at their antics.

''You know you should talk to her Desmond '',Ezio said softly making sure that only Desmond could hear him. Looking at him briefly Desmond shake his head '' She promised to stay out of my way you know ,so I will not let her break that promise ,besides I don't think she really cares about me ''.Sighting Ezio says through clenched teeth ''Look ,Desmond ,you know full well that she likes you more than any of us ,to her we are just brothers ,but not you so go talk to her, or I will, its time you two stop pussy footing around each other, I'm sick and tired of it Ugh man ''. Standing up he leaves to go sit with Connor and Altair who are busy cleaning their weapons .

Desmond watch him go with mixed feelings ,he know Ezio is right ,he need to talk to Carli .He can't take it that she can play with the others but walk circles around him . The decision to talk to her taken ,he clears his throat and calls ''Carli , can you come here for a moment please! ''.The camp goes quiet and everyone turns to stare at him. Leaving her place beside Arren ,Carli slowly walks to him ,hesitating a bit ,and wondering what Desmond wants from her .

Desmond watched her walk to him ,and had to suppress a smile ,she looked like a child who waited to be scolded for something .When she came to a halt before him he stood up and held out his hand to her . Eyeing his hand suspiciously as if she was going to get slapped she think it over wondering if she should take it or not , seconds later she lifted hers slowly ,laying it into his . He pulled her along leading her out of camp to get some privacy ,he didn't want to talk to her in front of the others . What he had to say was for her ears only . Under a tree not far from camp he halted ,taking a seat on a root that grew above ground . He didn't let go of her hand ,he rather pulled her to him forcing her to sit down on his lap ,folding his arms around her ,turning her so that she sat side ways .

For a while they just sat like that in silence, she could feel his warm breath on the side of her face tickling her and she could hear their heart beats playing a duet on drums. Desmond broke the silence by clearing his throat ''Carli I don't know how to say it so please hear me out ,I was a real idiot for acting the way I did that day on the steps of High Hrothgar , I ..er ..well I felt that maybe you didn't like me the same way I like you ,when you turned away I well felt as if something broke inside me , I was very sorry when you walked away after your promise ,I'm not good with words but if me saying that I'm sorry helps I'd be grateful ''. For a moment Carli really didn't know what to say ,he sounded really sorry to her ,but she was afraid that he would do it again .Sighting softly she decided that she'd give him a chance for the time being , wriggling closer to him and laying her head in the crook of his neck ,she whispered softly ''Okay Desmond ,I forgive you ''. She heard a soft sight of relief coming from him ,and felt his arms tighten around her . ''Hmm ''she hummed ''I like this ''. This makes him smile ,but he don't say anything just bury his face in her hair . Suddenly he gently push her off his lap and jumps to his feet , ''Hey ! ''he calls out a bit angrily ''I know you are out there ,its rude to spy you know '', peals of laughter is all that he hears .Shaking his fist in the direction of the sound turns to Carli ,who felt embarrassed at being spied on . Cheeks burning ,she looked down at the ground ,happy that the darkness of night hid her blush .

Desmond watched her ,seeing the way she looked down . Smiling sweetly he put a finger under her chin ,lifting it up so he could gaze into her eyes . ''You forget that I can see in the dark clearly as if it was day Carli ,and you know red tomatoes belongs in a fridge ''. Blushing more Carli tries to turn her head away ,causing him to take his hand away ,letting her go '' Come on lets go back to camp ,its really not safe here for us being alone I mean ''.She knew instantly what he meant , which caused her to blush again . She was suddenly very shy when they walked into camp ,knowing that the others watched them . She didn't have to worry though ,they kept all their thoughts to themselves ,she didn't even see Desmond nod to Ezio ,who just smiles and waves back.

When they arrived at Riftens gates a few days later they were told to pay a visitors tax ,Arren annoyed at this told the guars that if this was a shakedown he was going to report it to the Jarl ,scared the guards apologised letting them through without having to pay . Riften was as Carli expected, a smell of rotten fish and smoke was in the air .The place looked dirty and dark ,and so ancient she wondered if the plank ways under their feet would hold . ''To creepy'', she says shuddering .Desmond seeing this fell into step beside her and wound his arm around her waist . '' Don't worry we're here to protect you '',he whispers reassuringly . Giving him a small nod she showed him that she heard and understood him clearly .

a Man who introduced himself as Maul stepped in front of them then ,stating that he was work for the Black Briars ,and that he would be watching them .Altair's short temper flared then, was it not for Ezio and Connor pulling him away he would have killed the arrogant bastard , who was grinning at them smugly . ''You should be more careful ,''Carli scolded Altair ,but only half heartedly . ''He shown red '',Altair said without an inch of shame over his actions .This made Carli look at him closely ,to see his diluted eyes ,showing that he was using his Eagle Vision scanning the people for enemies .

The market was bustling with people when they got there ,and the four got their first eyeful of an Argonian , ''Awe what the hell ,first elves now lizard people whats next ?''Desmond groaned .Smiling Carli said ''Khajit Desmond that's what we are going to see next ''. This causes the others to burst into fits of laughter ,yet a glare from Desmond sobers them .

They find three rooms at the Bee and the Barb later after exploring town ,like always Carli gets to share with one of the assassins ,which is Ezio this time ,under protest from Desmond who would have liked to have her in a room with him . ''Its just to keep her safe from harm my friend '',Ezio tries comforting him ,but Desmond will have none of it .

Arren who listened to Ezios words was suddenly aware that someone took his coin pouch ,turning around he comes face to face with a man with dark hair , ''it's a lot of coin to be carrying around friend ,I wonder if you ever did a hard day's work to earn it '',the man says giving back the pouch . ''Its none of your concern ,friend ,''Arren says flatly .Smiling the man says ''I was just curious ,that's all ,anyway if you want to learn something of let's say pick pocketing ,meet me at my stall tomorrow at the market ,I shall be waiting ,''with that said he takes his leave . Carli who saw and heard everything asked Arren ''Are you going ?''. ''I don't know Carli ,it depends on what he wants me to do '', he says shrugging. The others who caught Carli's question wondered what was going on ,but they didn't ask, waiting till they could get Carli alone.

''Really pick pocketing ?''Altair exclaimed softly later that night in the room Carli would share with Ezio . Carli shakes her head ''Not just that '', she says . ''There's more?'' Ezio asks .Nodding Carli says ''His going to have to steal a ring and put it in someone else's pocket ,if he gets caught he will only have to pay a fine or go to jail if he prefers that ,so we need to help him not to get caught ''. Desmond sitting next to her asks a bit jealously ''Why do you care so much for his safety ?''. This caught her of guard , causing her to wonder what Desmond's problem is now , ''His our friend Desmond'', she states a little annoyed . Desmond sights and says grudgingly ''Fine ,let's go tell him we'll help him ''.He starts to get to his feet but Ezio pushes him back , ''We shall go ,you stay here keep her company ,oh and don't try anything funny alright '', he leaves grinning ,the other two follow him winking at Desmond ,who jokingly shakes his fists at them. Carli watch this exchange with an amused expression on her face.

Suddenly alone they don't know what to do or say to break the awkward silence. Sitting beside each other they stare at the floor , at the same time Carli absentmindedly fumbles with her robe sleeves , while Desmond plays with a throwing knife . ''So , how was your day ?'',he ask nervously after a while . Looking away from the floor to him she says ''Okay I guess ,but why are you asking me about my day really ?''.Shrugging he says ''I don't know ,I think its just to well you know start a conversation ''. Inching closer to him and putting a hand on his arm she says softly ''Desmond ,you really don't need to ask about my day ,I am nervous too , I don't even know you well enough you know , we should try and well you know ask questions ,find out what the other like ,and of course dislike , that's the best way to start ,so I'll star….'',he stops her from finishing by covering her lips with one of his hands . ''Okay ,Carli I get it '',he says laughing softly ''but for now I don't want to talk about likes and dislikes I just want to do this ,''taking his hand from her mouth and then pulling her into his arms he shows her what he really want to do now .

In his arms Carli feels safe and warm ,she snuggles closer to him wounding her arms around his body. They sit like that for a long while revealing in each other's closeness . ''Do you miss your home?'', she asks just to say something .Shaking his head he says ''Not really ,there's things I would have missed normally, but I didn't have an easy life being the chosen one and all ,we were in that temple, busy with Connors memories when something went wrong ,at first I didn't know what happened ,all I remember was the blinding light ,the same light that brought us here ,all I can say is that I was glad to be rid of that life .'' ''I miss home '',she admits sadly ''I miss my family ,especially my brother Bart ,oh he would have loved to be here , he totally liked playing the game The Elderscrolls V Skyrim ,I didn't really I usually just played Assassin's Creed ,though my least favourite is the one about Connor ,since one of my favourite characters die , I was a cry baby for days ,ugh just thinking about it makes me want to cry again ''. Tightening his arms Desmond says soothingly ''Its alright Carli I'm here ,and I'm not going anywhere ''. Lifting her head she look at him, ''Are you sure you won't just vanish one day?'', she ask . Pushing a stray hair behind her ear and gazing into her eyes he says '' No I can't be sure ,but as long as I'm here I will protect you okay?''. She nods in understanding ,then bury her face in the crook of his neck ,snuggling closer content to be in his arms for now . The sound of the door opening signals the end of their time in each other's arms for the moment . Desmond lets her go with an annoyed look on his face and gets to his feet ,to turn to the others . ''So what did he say? '',he ask. ''He says we are welcome to help ,but he won't let himself be caught easily '', Connor answers .Nodding Desmond says ''Okay ,guess that's all we can do now .'' The others agrees whole heartedly .

The next day they go see the man who introduces himself as Brynjolf .At first he was a bit sceptic about Arrens friends ,especially the girl who don't look like she could handle herself ,but he let them help even if its just to watch out for guards while he himself creates a distraction. He didn't expect them to actually be of any help though ,and is very surprised to see four white hooded figures knocking out guards while the girl runs around calling for some unknown person and asking the unsuspecting guards if they saw the person ,giving the others time to get behind the guards ,they even gets the guard outside the temple of Mara to follow the girl and knock him out in an alley way .Nodding to Arren giving him the signal that the coast is clear for him and Brynjolf ,they disappear blending into the crowd .

To Arren the job of stealing the ring is a bothersome ,he breaks ten lock picks before the strong box behind Madresi's stall unlocks ,pick pocketing Brand Shei is easy ,the elf is too much of an absentminded person .

Later that day at lunch time Arren tells the others that Brynjolf wants to see them in a place called the Ragged Flagon ''I don't know where it is and I didn't think to ask Brynjolf '',he says flopping down into a chair . ''I do '',Carli chimes in. Glaring at her in exasperation Arren ask ''And how in Oblivion do you know that ?''. Giving him an indignant look she answers ''I'll have you know Mr Stormrider that I have seen the place and if you don't mind I'll take you there ,just be warned the place is full of cutthroats and other bad people so hold your weapons ready ''.Getting up she walks out the door of the Inn, leaving them to follow quickly .

The Ratway is a very dirty place ,and the smell makes them wish they hadn't eaten recently .They keep close to each other hoping that Carli really knows the way ,she was obviously right about the cutthroats and they get jumped on every corner . They're glad when they arrive at a place that looks more like a dock yard of some sort than anything else .Standing at a counter waiting for them they see Brynjolf . ''So you finally arrived '',he calls to them smiling broadly . ''Yes if it wasn't for Carli ,you wouldn't have seen us again, she lead as here , '',Arren says clearly annoyed at the girl .Eyeing the girl suspiciously ,Brynjolf asks ''How does she know the way ?''. Carli getting a bit angry at being talked about as if she was not in the room glares at Brynjolf ''I'm right here you know ,and I can hear you quite clearly '',she says angrily .Ignoring her Brynjolf beckons them to follow him .Shaking her fist at him behind his back Carli follows not happy about being ignored like that .

This is the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed please review hugs to all readers .smile.


	10. Chapter 10

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

Chapter 10

Bart was beside himself with worry ,he had come to his sister's house today for lunch like they planned the day before ,but she wasn't there .When he called her on her phone he found that her phone was on charge in her room .That made him panic ,his sister never went anywhere without her phone even if it was just to the bathroom .He then looked for clues ,to find five mugs in the living room ,some still full others empty . What had him worried the most was the bookshelf in the corridor which was completely destroyed ,and her bed that showed that she had used it and somehow forgotten to make it . He decided to call the police ,who came after a very long half hour . After searching through the place and even taking DNA samples of the mugs they tell him that he had called them too early ''Forty eight hours Mr Cormac that's how long she should be missing before we can reach a conclusion '',one of them says before they leave . Feeling helpless he watch them go ,then with a heavy sight he decides to call a buddy of him who can help him better than the police .Eduan Mosterdt is a really weird guy who have solved a lot of cases that not even the FBI could solve .

Eduan gets to work quickly not asking Bart any questions . Its an hour before he tells Bart ''Your sister hasn't been kidnapped I will need you to not touch anything because I have a hunch about the DNA samples that the police so carelessly left behind I'm almost sure that only one DNA sample is hers and that the others belongs to one guy ,don't ask me how I know so let's go and check in my lab ''.Shaking his head smiling Bart follows him ,hoping that maybe Eduan will find a something better than the police.

''I don't like this Mercer Fray '',Altair says on the evening of the day they helped Brynjolf with his little scheme ''there's something all wrong about him ,I checked him and he showed gold which all of you know is the primary target ,we cannot ignore that '',he adds . They are in Ezio and Carli's room again discussing everything they did in the day . Carli sitting next to Connor playing with his tomahawk ,being careful not to cut her accidentally , shakes her head ''No ,Altair ,you mustn't kill him ,that's Arrens job ,he is going to become the leader of the guild and there's a long story involved ''. Glaring at her Altair snapped angrily ''We can't let this go ,he is the enemy ,we can't just simply walk away ''. Carli's hands stills for a moment letting the tomahawk fall onto her lab '' Altair ,please listen to me ,this isn't your fight ,Mercer Fray will die but not by your hands ,please just trust me '',she says pleadingly .Face softening he look at her ,seeing the concern in her eyes ,something changes in his heart then and he knows before he kneels before her that he was giving in just because its her who asked and he wouldn't do it for anyone else . ''Fine ,dear one ,I shall trust you , and I know you wouldn't lead us astray '',he says grudgingly laying his head into her lab ,while she brushes her hands through his hair . Smiling the others look on ,and Desmond don't feel any jealousy inside him. Later that evening Altair gives Carli a dagger ''I bought it for you months ago in Whiterun but then I had to use it ,after that I forgot to give it to you ,now after six months I want you to have it ,it will make me feel better if you have something to protect you with''. a Hug is all thanks he gets ,but his happy that she accepts his gift .

The next couple of days the six does work for the thieves who somehow accepted Arren's strange companions into their little guild .Carli believes it is the awesome skills of the four ,the thieves can't help but be a bit jealous about the fours ability to disappear so easily . '' Tell us where you learned all of your skills '' one named Rune asks one evening after a job that they did . Ezio answers '' I was a young teenage boy when my father and brothers were executed ,being falsely accused by one we called friend ,I was away doing an errand for my father when I got back home my father and brothers were taken by guards ,our house maid took my mother and sister to her sister's house , I went to see my father in his prison cell ,I had to get there unseen ,he told me to go home and find documents in a hidden room ,I had to give Uberto Alberti the so called friend , the next day I saw my father and brothers being executed and because I was seen I had to run ,I met our house maid and she led me to her sister's house ,which turned out to be a brothel owned by a woman named Paola she taught me how to pick pocket and blend into a crowd ,my training before that was done by my father ,the rest of the training I had from my uncle Mario at his villa Monteriggione ''. Looking at him Rune says with sympathy ''Well I'm sorry about your father and brothers ,Ezio ''. Shaking his head and smiling Ezio says ''Oh its nothing at least it really changed me for the better ''. One of the others a woman called Vex ask ''What about you others ,what is your story ?''. Smiling Altair decides to tell his story a bit ''I was raised by a sort of order ,I never knew my parents since we weren't allowed to know who they were , our master Al Mualim despised family bonds ,so everyone basically grew up together ,I was stripped from my high rank after I made a mistake ,and so I had to start over with the lowest rank to redeem myself ,I had to sneak even pick pocket for information in my missions ,I later found that my master was really the traitor in cahoots with the enemy order ,my skills was gained from growing up in that order '' . Connor started next '' I was raised by my mother for a part of my life until my village was burned down by the enemy ,my mother died in one of the fires I couldn't save her though I tried ,after that I was raised by the other villagers for a time , then a sort strange thing happened and I was send to find my mentor Achilles Davenport ,who trained me ''. After Connor everyone looks at Desmond who sights softly before saying '' I was raised much like Altair but with a difference our home was called The Farm where all people of the order lived and trained ,I was sixteen when I ran away wanting to live a normal life ,but when I was in my twenties I was kidnapped by the enemy for information on some sort of artefacts ,I was later rescued by others of my order, but they too wanted information ,we were busy searching for the artefacts when I met these three and Carli here ''.

For a long time after this the thieves are silent before Rune asks ''And you Carli what is your story? You seem to know things that nobody knows Arren told us ''. Suddenly all eyes are on Carli who feels like a bug under a microscope ''I don't have a story really '',she says trying to get them to leave her alone but they don't budge they really want to know her story .Taking a deep breath she says ''Really I don't have any skills like these four in case you haven't noticed ,I can't even steal to save my life ,I just tagalong with them cause they are my friends and friends stay together .As to have knowledge ,yes I have but I'm not sharing any , its not even worth much ,I guess you can say ,I know these four like the back of my hand because where I come from they are sort of famous ,really its just the fangirl talking now , I so loved the stories about them , oh yeah and where I come from there is knowledge about this place too ,I have a brother who would have loved to be here ,but all things aside I'm just a tagalong fangirl nothing more ,now leave me alone or I'll let out everyones secrets '' .After her speech she stand up and walk away shaking her head grumbling to herself .Staring after her everyone wonder about her little speech ,and about her knowledge that she aren't willing to share .

''The DNA is that of a man ,Bart ,but what is so strange is that the person don't exist ,I don't know his name or anything ''.They were in Eduans office trying to find a clue about Carli's disappearance .Bart was pacing up back and forth ,feeling more and more anxious for his sister's safety .She wasn't well after what happened to her ,he was the only one she talked to since they were so close .Now she was missing and he just found out that a man who don't exist had been to her for a visit or was she kidnapped ? ,he didn't know he really needed to find her and quick . ''Let's go to her flat and try and see if we missed something '',Eduan says next ,shattering his thoughts into a million pieces . ''Alright ,buddy lets go '',is all he says before following Eduan out of the door.

Carli knew when Arren started to go on missions by himself that soon Mercer Frays demise would happen . She told Altair and the others that ,and not long after this Arren goes on a mission with Mercer who comes back later without Arren and then disappears again . a Couple of days later Arren appears with a woman ,who tells Brynjolf that Mercer had been stealing from the thieves treasury lining his own pockets . The five friends watch from the side lines as the story unfolds .They watch as Brynjolf opens the safe after Arren and Karliah convince the thieves of Mercers treason ,just to find out that Karliah has spoken the truth . To the fives surprise Karliah ask them to come with her ,Arren and Brynjolf to find Mercer Fray ''Arren said that you will be able to help us kill Mercer Fray .'',she says '' I would very much like your help ,meet us later at the standing stone southwest of this city ,Arren will lead the way ''.With this said she and Brynjolf leaves .

Arren turns to them after watching the two leave '' Guess we have another mission huh '',he states dryly '' and I nearly died in the next one ''. Smiling reassuringly Carli says ''Don't worry Arren ,we got your back ,besides I know where we are going ,you'll see its not so bad except maybe the place where we would have to go later ,which are crawling with Falmer and Chauruses but that's alright we can do this ,and another thing you guys aren't leaving me behind again I want to be with you every step of the way got that ?''. Laughing a little the others, Arren included nods

''The xbox360 controller, we should check that too ,buddy ,maybe your sister used it before she disappeared ''.Bart and Eduan had been searching in every corner for clues ,when Eduan spotted the controller on the couch like it was discarded recently . It's quite by accident that Bart switches the game console on to find that his sister had been playing Skyrim again .An hour later he and Eduan makes the oddest discovery ever ,there right in Riften they see five people that don't really belong .Four have white hoods and one a girl with long dark hair are dressed in a sort of knee length robe and leggings . ''How on earth did the assassins of Assassins Creed get in there? and who is the girl? I can't seem to get Arren to walk around her so I can see her face ,her hair seems so familiar '',Eduan screams frustrated .Bart grabs the controller from his friend and slowly move the Dragonborn to a point that he can see the faces of the five people , what he sees there nearly cause him to drop the controller . ''Oh Carli '',he groans ''How did you get in there ?''.

This is the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed please review hugs to all readers .Oh and sorry if parts of this story sounds awfully dull I'm really trying my best ,so please, please review .


	11. Chapter 11

The weirdest night

Chapter 11

''We go ,we go to nightingale hall '',Carli sang as she and the five men walked towards the meeting place . The five had to suppress the urge to laugh at the silly song ,though the girls voice was very beautiful . They were happy for this little distraction though ,they were nervous for some reason about the quest ,what if they failed ?,they really didn't want that to happen ,especially since Karliah counted so much on them . ''We go ,we goooo'',Carli sang again though this time she made a sort of funny dance ,that made them laugh .She suddenly stopped singing and dancing ,staring into a cluster of trees with a look of fear on her face . ''What is it Carli ?'',Altair asked .Shrugging she says ''I don't know I just got a horrible feeling that something or someone is watching us ''. Frowning Desmond goes to her and wraps her into his arms ''Connor ,go check it out '',he whispers making sure that only the others hears him .

Nodding Connor pulls himself up into a tree and disappears into the branches . Arren stares after him mouth gaping at the strange sight .He knew the four had skills but he didn't know that any of them could climb like that ,so effortless . Smiling happily Carli exclaims ''Oh I wish my brother could see this ,really Connor is so awesome .'' ''Hey we can climb too !'',Ezio protests indignantly . Wriggling out of Desmond's arms she goes to Ezio and pats his arm ''Of course Buddy ,you all are unique so don't worry I think you're all awesome ''. That makes Ezio feel a bit better . After ten or so minutes Connor comes back saying that there's nothing ,he also adds that maybe the someone or something ran away when it saw that Carli had been alerted to its presence . They resumed their journey to the standing stone ,after they gave one last look at the trees .

Karliah and Brynjolf was waiting for them when they got to the stone . ''So, had any trouble getting here ?'',Brynjolf ask them ,they just shake their heads . ''Oh ,then why are you late?'',Karliah asks with suspicion in her voice . ''We had to go and check out something '',Connor says ''Carli thought she saw something ''. ''Oh alright then ,follow me '', Karliah says ''And stay close we wouldn't want you to get lost or something ' 'she adds ,angering the four assassins ''Oh really ,as if we can get lost with you people around '',Altair grumbles under his breath . Karliah asks eyeing him suspiciously ''What did you say ?''.And he says shrugging ''Nothing important I eh said the weather is nice '' . ''Hmm ''is all she says . She leads them to a cave with a stone outside which holds the sign of a bird . ''Whoopee ,another bird as some orders sign '',Desmond exclaims dryly ,causing Karliah to look at him ,frowning curiously wondering what he meant . She got even more curious when the girl they called Carli slapped Desmond with a warning look on her face . Brynjolf had told her something about the girl already ,he said that the girl knows a lot of things that she don't tell anyone ,he said that though he have never met the girl she seemed to know him well as if she met him before . The first part of the cave was typical ,dirt walls and plants growing everywhere .And here Karliah found that Brynjolf was right about the girl who lead the way further without her Karliah 's guidance . The girl begun to sing a little song about a bird flying high ,that would burn its wings if it flew to high . She seemed to be oblivious of the others presence . Karliah stayed close to her ,watching her as she lead them over a bridge ,wondering how the girl could possibly know the way .She followed her still as they passed a table with one chair ,a bookshelf and some beds . She lead them right to the room with the armor stone and chests . There Karliah can't believe her ears when Carli asks her '' Should Arren activate the stone now ?'',and when Karliah nods she asks ''Do we all get Nightingale Armor ?'' . ''Yes but how did you know the armor is here ?'',Karliah asks astonished . Smiling shyly Carli says looking down at her hands ''I just know ''.After this Carli turns to Arren . ''Go ahead buddy ,Karliah wants you to activate the stone and don the armor ,quickly now , I want to get to the ceremony ,oh I can't wait it's going to be so awesome '',she says hopping up and down like a child .Laughing Arren complies ,while Karliah and Brynjolf share a look ,because of the girl ,wondering how she gets her knowledge and where. Carli can't help but feel like it's her birthday when she gets some armor for herself . The four on the other hand eye their new armor warily , trying to make up their minds about wearing it . Desmond is the first to put it on ,he first ask the women to leave though ,which make Ezio snicker ,and Altair blush for the reason as simply not being used to getting dressed around girls . Connor however just go hide around a wall ,not caring about telling anyone to leave . Carli feels awkward about being alone with Karliah after the woman showed her where she could go and get dressed and staying while she did . She was just donning her boots when Karliah asked suddenly ''How do you know so much ? and don't give me the I just know shit ,tell me I want to know and I want to know now ''.Her voice was a bit harsh and it made Carli's skin crawl . Sighting she said ''Where I come from Skyrim are just part of ,let's say a story , the story can be told two ways and you can choose two endings ,like say the war between the imperials and the stormcloaks ,you can choose which side wins , I know that next we would go to Irknthand because Mercer Fray wants the Eyes of the Falmer ,and I know he has the Skeleton Key even if you didn't tell Arren yet , I don't want to let everyone know about my knowledge but you are okay so I guess I can tell you a little bit .'' Nodding Karliah lets the knowledge sink in wondering if the girl knows about the Twilight Sepulcher as well ,she won't be surprised . ''So ,this story of yours ,who tells it ? '', she asks wanting to find out more . ''Well ,no one tells the story ,you decide whats going to happen ,see it's like a toy in your hands and you steer it where you want it to go ,you create your own warrior and decides which guild or faction he is to join and who to kill or not ,even a Daedra are no match for your very own warrior, depends on what level his on meaning how high his skills are .'' Rubbing her chin thoughtfully Karliah says ''So what you mean the story isn't a story but a toy ,that's very odd but alright we can converse later on the matter again ,Nocturnal is waiting for us ''. Carli nods and follows her ,hoping that Karliah understood her weird explanation better than she lead on .

The men were already waiting for them ,when they got back to the room with the armor chests .Karliah leads them to a gate that she opens to lead them to a place with a stone bridge that leads to a big round circle ,which then leads to smaller circles ,all of these have the sign of the nightingale on them . ''Go and stand on the glyphs Carli you can share mine the rest of you can share the other two '',Karliah orders them . Carli follows Karliah without hesitation ,hoping that Nocturnal won't be angry .

They stood on the glyphs and listened as Karliah with hands outstretched towards the bigger circle called on Nocturnal , and suddenly a floating woman appeared making everyone except for Karliah gasp in awe at what they saw . They listened as Karliah talked to her about them becoming nightingales ,the ghostly floating woman agreed to that, then she talked to Arren about the quest ,words only Arren seemed to hear, something Carli wished she had paid more attention to in the game .Before she disappeared she suddenly talked to the four ''I am honoured to have such great masters as part of my nightingales ,make me proud ''.After this she turned to Carli '' I don't know much about you ,yet you seem to know more than you tell so child I will be honoured for your help as well '',with that she was gone ,leaving a very confused group of people behind .

''Alrighty then let's go to Irknthand '',Carli says clapping her hands together with glee ,to bring back everyone's attention to the quest at hand . But then something suddenly came to mind and she said to Altair ''You know you may want to get a potion for water breathing first ,since the game always portrayed you as a none swimmer and you also always died when you fell into it other than Ezio and Connor or even Desmond ,so be sure to have a potion at hand even if its just to ease my mind a little ''. Smiling at her odd ramblings Altair just nodded while everyone except for the four assassins seemed confused by hearing the word game mentioned even Karliah who only knew about the story and toy part and didn't think of it in terms as a game anyway , a game must mean something children do ,so Karliah was more confused than ever .

''Isn't Irknthand an old …''Arren begun when they left the Nightingale Hall ,but was interrupted by Carli ''Dwemer ruin ,yeah that's about it ,remember I said that we'd go to a place full of falmer and chauruses ?well that place is crawling with them but don't worry this armor is supposed to help you sneak past them''. Everyone stared at her at that so she said trying to sound innocent ''What its really not that bad though I guess in the end we nearly drown cause the water level starts rising come on lets go already ''. With that said she walks away feeling a bit idiotic for spilling the beans, Ugh .

Carli remembered a little about how to get there since it she clearly heard her brother once say it was west of Windhelm and south of Yorgrim Overlook .She was glad when they got there after they had to walk a very long time ,she was just glad that they didn't have to visit Windhelm for supplies ,she really did not want to see Ulfric Stormcloak as of yet . Her gladness was short lived since there was bandits lurking around the weird exterior of the ruins .Desmond yelled for Ezio to give her a sword again just like with their first battle in Skyrim but Ezio didn't hear this time because two bandits attacked him . Carli jumped out of the way just to be nearly beheaded by a bandit who swung a big mean looking battle-axe , she ducked at the very last moment falling onto her back onto the snow covered ground ,rolling out of the way .She heard a thudding sound and looked up to see her attacker topple over with an arrow protruding out of his head . Behind him she could see Connor aiming his bow . Carli got up and dusted the snow of smiling in thanks towards her rescuer ,he smiled back briefly and then he turned around to resume fighting the bandits . After the bandits are disposed of they have to walk over wooden walk ways over roofs to get to a door .

Inside they find already dead bandits which tells them that Mercer Fray was already there . The sneaking starts in earnest as they keep progressing through the ruins .The falmer is a real ugly bunch of creatures according to Desmond who nearly feels like gagging at the sight of them ,oh and the smell of them, ew. ''I can see a golden line that will lead us to that man, so you were right Altair when you said he shows gold '' Ezio says using his Eaglle Vision ,causing the two thieves and Arren to look at him confused . Carli who sees this whispers to them explaining '' It's part of who these guys are they can see where their enemy has gone by using an ability which is called Eagle Vision ,so don't worry he will lead you to Mercer alright and if the line is gold it means Mercer is the head target and so like Altair once said in their vision he will show gold so just know he will have to be killed '' . ''Well that's a good thing then I guess ''Karliah comments ''But how do this Vision works ?''. Thinking it over Carli says ''I am not quite sure you'll have to ask them that lets just get through this ruin first .'' They find that Mercer has left them quite some strange presents in the form of booby traps around the place that they have to avoid . Then they get to a point where they see Mercer for one brief moment before he disappears ,when they try to follow him by going down some stairs to a sort of rocky path , Carli yells for them to be careful when propelling blades gets activated , she gets on her stomach using her leopard crawling skill to get past the blades the others just jump and roll out of the way . They come to a gate that won't open . Mentally slapping herself for forgetting Carli exclaims '' Guys there's up there that we should have pulled . ''Ezio and Connor give her a smile before going back the way they have come , they somehow change their minds to use the stairs and climbs out the wall . This causes the thieves and Arren to gape at them in wonder . Clapping to get their attention Carli says ''Arren when they pull the levers you go through okay otherwise the gate will close again ,I don't know why but when you are through it never closes again .'' Arren gives the two one last look before nodding to Carli . He goes through as soon as the gate opens ,and the others follow him closely ,with the exception of the two lever activators who need to get down first . ''Did you see that big crossbow ?'' Ezio asks as they catch up with the others Connor nods ''Wish I had one ,but I don't think we could have carried it far it looked quite heavy.'' Nodding Ezio agrees . Carli just smiles at this she knew Ezio and Connor would somehow be discussing that particular bow if they saw it .

After a while they go through a door into an area crawling with chauruses and falmer . ''Oh joy the slave pens '' Carli says in dismay ,earning odd glares from the others . They have to sneak through feeling quite alert at being in such close proximity to the creature . Oh and the smell is much worse here ,making Carli feel nauseous like she had last felt with her first months of pregnancy . She leads the way through already remembering the way now . They come to a point where the four assassins have to use their hidden blades to stealth kill some falmers who blocks the way to a door at the far end that will lead them to Mercer Fray . When they get back to the others Carli says '' You know we could have just climbed onto the pipes above us ,and avoided killing the poor bastards ''. ''Or how about you shut your mouth '',Altair snaps getting annoyed at her for judging them ''and I didn't hear you telling us about the pipes before we killed them ,besides they show red and you know perfectly well what that means ''. Feeling somewhat hurt by his words Carli hung her head and keeps quiet taking up the rear . The next room brings them to the end of their journey ,a big statue of an elf that reminds Carli of a Buddha statue is situated on a sort of stage near a pool of knee high water . This time Carli decides to keep quiet about what she knows ,she don't even warns them that the ceiling is going to collapse at one point when Mercer takes the eyes from the statue ,and she don't tell them about Karliah and Brynjolf fighting each other ,she keeps herself away from everyone .

Just like in the game Mercer attacks the Dragonborn . The four assassins unsheathes their weapons to go help him . Carli don't warn them about Mercer Fray's special power of turning invisible . They manage without her though they get nasty guts and bruises from not being able to see him at first ,but they turn on their Eagle Visions and now Mercer has no way of sneaking up on them . Arren kills the man eventually and takes the Skeleton Key and the eyes from his body . The spell on Karliah and Brynjolf breaks at the same time as the ceiling collapses and the water level rises . Carli starts panicking when she realises that they could drown if they don't get to the hole in the wall that several meters above the ground . She refrains from screaming vowing not to be a burden to the others since she very much want to also go see the Twilight Sepulcher .

She will never forget the last scary moments before the water seemed to push them up ,she had a respectful fear for water and wanted out, she was hyperventilating by the time they finally got to the hole that somehow was kind of invisible if you didn't look closely, she wasn't about to give herself the opportunity to find a watery grave when she actually just wanted to live for now ,so she watched the wall and look carefully for the hole ,she found the hole and was about to climb out of the water then she saw Altair struggling so she decided to help him first .Altair was feeling a little afraid as he franticly tried to keep his head above the water level , ''Not going to drown ,''he chanted to himself , he was just about to give up and submerse under the water to see if there was a way out of this when a small hand caught his arm .

Oh he was so heavy ,she couldn't move him ,he was dragging her under ,she wanted to scream for help but swallowed some of the water that tasted so horrible . Then as if by some miracle he started to swim pulling her along . She lead the way to the hole where strong arms pulled them out , and now she could breathe easily , she wasn't going to drown . An arm around her waist pulled her into a hug ,looking up she saw that it was Altair . ''Thank you '',he whispered in a choked voice . She just nodded . They were all glad when they got outside after their ordeal . It was cold outside but they didn't care even if they could get sick because of their wet clothes they were just happy to have gotten out with their lives .

After a while of resting Karliah and Brynjolf takes their leave telling the five that it's up to them to get the key back to the Twilight Sepulcher .

Arren asks Carli where the place is and she says west of Falkreath but further than that she don't give any details like Gallus Desidenius's ghost that they will encounter when they enter the Sepulcher . She don't even say anything about the rest of the ghosts that resides there . They first head to Windhelm for supplies . Carli hates that but knows that they had to restock if they were going to take the road to the Sepulcher . Windhelm is cold dreary place and very much a real dump as Desmond says when they enter the city . They watch as Dunmer woman gets mistreated , causing Ezio in all his charming glory to pick a fight with the nords ,knocking them senseless . The guards that passes them by pays them no heed, thinking that it's just a common brawl . Meanwhile the Dunmer tells the others that in the small hours of the morning the two nords calls insults to all the Dunmer and other races that lives in the part of the city that is nothing more than a slum ,hence the name Grey Quarters . ''That's quite rude of them '' Carli says . The Dunmer just smile at that . Ezio manages to knock out the offending nords and joins the others '' We should get our supplies and leave while we can I do hate this place ,even if it looks like the place is full of climbing space for us '', he says wiping blood from a cut on his cheek .

They are glad to leave later that day with everything they needed ,and heads in the direction of Falkreathhold . Carli keeps to herself through the journey ,thinking about the other reason for wanting to go to that hold ,in the form of a dog called Barbas ,oh she wished she could go find him already, even if he is so annoying sometimes .She don't say a word though ,and that makes Desmond wonder what ails her ,,racking his brain for the answer he comes up with nothing and that just frustrates him. He keeps an eye on her though ,hoping that she may talk to him about it .

When they finally gets to the Sepulcher ,they are glad to get there ,being tired of walking already, and its night again so they decide to rest before venturing inside . They make a fire just outside the door to this ancient Nordic tomb . Once again Carli keeps to herself sitting on her own away from the others ,she knew that she was being silly but she felt that she really didn't belong with them anymore since Altair was so rude in Irknthand . She just couldn't bring herself to admit that it was time for her to go her own way . She started to sing softly to herself ,a song she and her sister liked from the Barbie movie Rock n Royals ,though the others hear her '' I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be ,I played by everybody's rules that don't seem right to me ,I 'm cool and polite on the outside ,when I get a chance I run and I hide ,if your eyes are closed its hard to see ,what if I backed down cause I'm afraid of what might happen ,what if they turn away when I show them who I truly am ,what if I lose my breath when I throw those big doors open ,or tonight just tonight what if I shine …'' ,her voice sounds sad to the others as they listen to her . Altair feels something tuck at his heart , wishing he could know who this always cheerful girl is ,he realised that they actually don't really know about her life before Skyrim all they know is that she has a brother somewhere in her world . When she finishes with her song Altair vows to himself to find out about her pass even if he have to tie her to a chair and interrogate her .

Ezio went to sit by Carli after a while he have felt the strange vibe coming from her earlier ,and he have noticed that she had been keeping herself away from them since Irknthand .He was a bit worried about this behaviour ,and wanted to know why she acted like that. ''What is the matter ?,''he asks not wanting to be kept in the dark anymore . She avoiding his eyes shrugs saying '' Nothings wrong Ezio ''. He could hear that she was lying and he really did not have the patience for that right now , so he placed his hands on her shoulders turning her so that she faced him .She avoided his eyes again by looking down , ''Look at me Carli '',he ordered gently . So she complied ,there were tears in her eyes ,that broke his heart ,so he did the only thing he could think of ,he pulled her into his arms ,hugging her to his chest .

Silently the others watched them ,knowing that if there was someone who could bring a smile back on her face that someone is Ezio ,who knew women better than they did. Then she started to speak '' I don't belong with you guys anymore , I don't know how to fight ,hell I don't even know how to be like you , when we are finished with The Twilight Sepulcher ,I am going away ,its better if I do that '',with that said she pulls away from Ezio and gets up to go lay down on her bedroll .

Wondering what brought that on Ezio goes back to the others ,locking eyes with them and seeing the look on Desmond's face that tells him that his descendant is hurting inside more than the rest of them . ''We need to make her stay '',Connor says sadly ''She is part of us now ,a part we can never let go ,please Ezio you need to talk to her ,she'll listen to you I just know she will ''. After this they all decide to go and rest until morning when they would have to go inside the ruin .

Morning finds them going inside and encountering someone they didn't expect . Carli made a small bow to the ghost of Gallus stating '' We are here to return the key , soon you will be alright and can be at peace '' .After this she leads the way without waiting for them to follow . She have no time to stay and chat to an old ghost and she wants to get the mission over with so they could go back to normal again . a Few ghosts later they get to the hardest part the pilgrims path . ''Stay away from the light '', she warns '' you'll die a very painful death ''. Without complaining they follow her on the dark path ,Arren even for the first time in their presence does magic by casting the spell of candlelight . Curious the others watch the orb of blue light hovering above Arrens head ,while Carli smiles in appreciation . They encounter dead bodies now and then laying in the light. Carli points out that those unfortunate souls haven't known the right way since it was so obvious that thieves don't usually shows themselves and therefore keeps to the dark . ''It's like the words I heard when I played Assassins Creed ii once it was the part where Ezio got initiated into the order when Machiavelli said[ we work in the dark to serve the light] , I mean duh isn't it obvious enough that you 'd rather choose the dark path than the all-seeing lighted path ,sheesh poor souls for choosing wrong .'' After this she's silent again ,leaving the others to wonder about what she just said ,and that infront of Arren who didn't really understand much since he wasn't there when the four and she met at her house. They were glad when they finally got out of the dark road and have to pass a statue to find the inner sanctum of the Sepulcher ,not long before they find the door and enter the place . Not only do they find Nocturnal there but also Karliah . Nocturnal thanks them but tells them that they are not the important ones alone ,but they are her champions . After this they witness Karliah and Gallus's ghost being reunited ,declaring undying love for each other .

They also get the choice of choosing a gift which they can't help but love .They choose the obvious Shadow cloak of Nocturnal ,deciding that it can help them in their work as assassins or as nightingales .Carli is so glad when they finally gets out of the Sepulcher . ''I guess its goodbye now ''she says to the others . Desmond feeling fear and grief in his heart shakes his head and say ''No ,Carli I won't let you go ''. She sights ''Desmond I don't belong with you guys '',she says trying not to cry . Desmond shakes his head in denial ''No you are wrong please don't do this to us ,''he pleads ,then he go and stand before her .Cupping her face he softly says '' I can't let you go Carli ,because I love you so much I'll die if you leave ,please stay for me at least ,please Carli I'm begging you please '',then he does something she never thought he'd do ,he bend his head and kissed her ,gently at first then with more force as if willing her to listen to him . For a mere second she doesn't respond before she wraps her arms around him and kiss him back with everything she has ,and the others watching them knows then and there that she wasn't going to leave without Ezio having to talk to her because Connor was wrong she only listens to Desmond .

Sorry if some parts are vague but I really don't remember much of the Twilight sepulchre or Irknthand except for the fight with Mercer oh and I guess not everything has to be hundred percent accurate but I do believe I should apologize please review and hugs to all readers . oh yeah I forgot one important thing I don't own ASSASSINS CREED or THE ELDERSCROLL .


	12. Chapter 12

The weirdest night

Chapter 12

For four months after the Twilight Sepulcher the six keeps working for the thieves guild .Carli don't go on missions but help around the place ,making sure people are fed and that the place are cleaner than it ever was before . On one of the missions for the guild the four assassins and Arren gets jumped again by a Dark brotherhood assassin , pissing of Altair more than the others . When they get back to the guilds hiding place they tell Carli ,who tells them about Aventus Aretino the boy who is in Windhelm ,trying to contact the Brotherhood . ''If you kill the Orphanage matron Grelod the kind here in Riften then go to bed they would kidnap you and force you into joining them,'' she tells them . ''So it's off to Windhelm for us to go and talk to the boy ,I presume you know where he lives? '',Altair says . Carli nods in answer to the last sentence . After that they say goodbye to Brynjolf for the time being and take to the road again .

Carli is happy for the new adventure ,life at the Cistern was really getting boring after she had been accustomed to traveling a lot . She hoped one thing ,that she didn't have to see the Night Mother of the Dark Brotherhood ,she wished to only meet the other people . She didn't tell Arren that soon he was going to be the Listener of the Night Mother . She didn't tell him that he if so choose to, he would have to kill the Emperor . She didn't like the idea of killing for the sake of other peoples greed . She just couldn't see why people liked to give out contracts to kill someone they didn't like even if that someone was innocent .

''We should make camp '',Arren says hours later ,when the sun starts to set . The others readily agrees to that . Carli help to roll out their bedrolls ,near enough to the fire for heat but far enough from it to not accidently catch fire . She helps Connor with making the evening meal while the last light of the day still holds . As they sit eating , Arren suddenly jumps up spluttering and then clawing his tongue . Carli is the only one to burst out laughing while the others stare at him in confusion. Arren stops clawing when he hears her laughter ,glaring at her he says accusingly ''You ,what did you throw in my food ?''. Grinning broadly Carli says ''Oh just a lot of salt and some honey to mix with the salt , it was only to teach you not to steal my apples again ''. With a shocked expression on his face Arren says in protest '' Hey ,but that was months ago ''. Shrugging she says ''I only bought time then until I had a good enough plan Mr Stormrider '',with that she sticks out her tongue . Shaking his head in defeat he says ''You are the most oddest girl I have ever met ,I wonder what you will do to your children one day if they steal cookies or sweetrolls '' . Carli's facial expression changes then , with slumped shoulders she gets up from her seat next to Connor and says sadly ''I was a mother once ,but you wouldn't know that ,if I ever have more I'll protect them with my life ,but as for now I don't have any hope of ever having any so for now I'm going to bed goodnight guys ''. They watch her wriggle into her bedroll ,not being able to say or do anything that will make the situation better .

''Did you know ?'',Ezio ask Desmond the next morning while they clear up camp . ''No , of course not ,I have a feeling I wouldn't have known if Arren didn't provoke her ,'' Desmond answers , ''we should find out more of her we don't know much of her life before Skyrim ''. ''Yes that's true ,Desmond , we don't even know how old she is '',Ezio says thoughtfully . They are unaware that Carli are near them ,and that she heard them . She decides that she had heard enough. Slowly walking away from them she joins Altair who at that moment are busy cleaning one of his swords .

They get to Windhelm before sundown . They decide to find an Inn for the night ,they will go find the boy in the morning . Desmond gets to share a room with Carli ,after he promise the others that he won't take her to bed or something . Smiling to himself he think of the fact that he didn't promise them that he won't kiss her . He had suddenly a need to kiss her now that he thought of it . So when she had put down her pack next to her bed he grabbed hold of her ,bending his head and kissing her with an urgent need of physical contact .

Carli stiffened for a mere second before relaxing and wounding her arms around his neck ,burying one hand in his hair that had grown longer and a bit shaggy since she had met him and the others . The kiss was the best they had ever shared ,with all the practice they had over the months . They kissed until they had to come up for air ,breathing hard . They didn't let go of each other though , they just didn't want to be apart . '' Are you okay ?'' ,he ask after a while nudging her neck playfully with his nose . Smiling with her head against his chest she mumbles ''I am ,don't worry about me Desmond ''. Lifting his head and tightening his grip he asks '' Will you tell me about your life before Skyrim? ,I really want to know more about you , it's important that I know so that I can be there for you whenever you're sad or something , will you trust me ?''. Stiffening she tries to pull away but his far stronger than her . ''Let me go Desmond Miles '',she hisses . But he don't listen ,he is determined to find out what she is hiding from him and the others .

With a soft sight she gives up on trying to get out of his arms eventually ,and just stand there letting him hold her . She remain silent though ,she don't want to talk right now ,she don't want to feel the all overwhelming pain that she had felt when her baby died . She felt a failure for not being able to do anything to safe him . ''Tell me Carli '',Desmond urges .Shaking her head she buries her head deeper into his chest ,not wanting to do what he want her to . ''Please '', he pleads softly , coxing her to out of hiding . With another sight she decides to tell just to get rid of his curiosity . '' I met a guy when I started working in a supermarket to help pay my studies , I fell in love with him and didn't think twice on sleeping with him on our first date , three weeks later I found out I was pregnant ,at first he stayed with me then I started getting calls and messages from another woman who threatened me and told me to leave her man alone ,when I confronted him he told me I was paranoid and tried to put the blame on me ,so I left but sometime later he started bothering me and then she started calling and texting again , then I got framed by a co-worker and went to jail for a week ,after I got released on lack of evidence ,I had to go to the hospital ,I nearly had a miscarriage but pulled through , being stressed the whole of the pregnancy took its toll when I couldn't give birth normally I had to get an emergency caesarean ,by then the doctors found out that with all the stress my baby had swallowed his first stool while he was still inside me , he was a very sick baby , there was no hope for him to live ,though the doctors tried ,I watched him slowly dying and never did I even have the chance to hold him ,after I got out of the hospital I cut myself from everyone who I knew and cared about ,I build a wall around me and promised myself never to feel again ,but hey here I am breaking that promise ''. Desmond listens to her ,and feel anger growing when he heard about the guy ,wishing he could break the guys neck ,and then as she finishes he can't help but feel sad about the helpless little baby boy that had to die . He vows then to make the girl of his heart happy again and never hurt her as long as he lives . This is a vow he knows he won't break , because he really truly love this girl and would do anything for her .

Lying beside her later that night he thinks of how he was going to tell the others ,so they won't make bad remarks that would hurt her further than she already was , he decides that telling Ezio first was better because this ancestor of him will know how to help him break it to the others . Closing his eyes ,he feels better knowing that when morning comes he will be prepared ,so to speak on telling the others . Smiling he snuggles closer to her ,hoping that someday soon he could help her find her way to true happiness again .

So here is the end of this chapter hoped you enjoyed ,sorry if its short and sorry if I'm late with it oh and I don't own assassins creed or the elderscrolls ,hugs to all readers please review .

.


	13. Chapter 13

The weirdest night

Chapter 13

''Are you sure the boy lives here ?'' Arren ask Carli when they stand outside the Aretino house in the cool fresh morning which looks more like a door in a wall than an actual house ,but if you look up the house seems to make a bridge over a street . ''I am sure , we should pick the lock if we are going in '',she says . Before they can actually do it they hear two voices arguing about Aventus himself ''Then it's true ,what everyone is saying? That Aventus Aretino is doing the Black Sacrament ? trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood?'', it was a boy's voice which Carli remembered was the voice of the boy Grimvar . The next voice confirmed what she knew was true ''Oh ,Grimvar …always with the nonsense .No ,no , of course not . Those are just tales …'' . This one Carli knows is Idesa the dunmer woman ,her words causes Arren to want to leave , but Carli stops him by putting a hand on his arm . ''Wait there's more '',she whispers .And sure enough Grimvar says '' Fine . Then I'll invite him out to play . He lives right there . I'm going to knock on his door …''. '' No ,child !,Wait! That boy ,that house ,they are cursed '',Idesa quickly interrupts trying to keep the boy away from the cursed house . Arren upon hearing this tries to leave again since he believes he had heard enough . Again Carli stops him ''Just listen it's the only way to get to the Dark Brotherhood ,''she hisses . '' Ha ! ,then I'm right .I knew it .He's trying to have somebody killed !''. They hear a sight and then the Dunmer speaks again '' All right , I won't deny it ,child .What you heard is true . Aventus Aretino walks a dark path .His actions can lead only to ruin .Now enough ,we will speak no more of this ,I am the only friend you need .''

The six had heard enough by now , so they decide that they will proceed with the plan ,Arren a bit unwillingly ,but that's just him the rest like living dangerous . Altair picks the lock while the rest stand on watch looking out for any guards that may stroll by . When they get inside they hear a voice coming from upstairs saying '' Sweet Mother ,sweet Mother send your child unto me ,for sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear .'' Groaning Arren rushes up the stairs to try and put an end to the child's stupidity . The others follow him ,to keep him from hurting the boy or something . They aren't prepared for the horrid sight in front of them, a skeleton surrounded by candles and some body parts that makes Carli want to gag . The boy near the gruesome sight was pending over a book ,but jumped up as soon as he caught sight of the six . ''I knew you'd come! ,I just knew it! , will you take my contract?'' ,he says happily and a little relief that his plan worked . ''Alright ,boy what do you need us to do ?'', Arren says resisting the urge to roll his eyes or yell at the boy . Carli watched the boy with heartfelt pity as he told them of Grelod the Kind who treats the children of Honorhall Orphanage as slaves and won't let people adopt them . Without thinking why she shouldn't , she goes to him and pull him into her arms ,hugging him to her . He don't push her away ,she could tell that he missed the arms of his mother though ,but was glad to have friendly loving arms around him ,even if it was a strangers . ''We will take your contract '',Ezio says causing Arren to protest ''It's madness ! ''. But Connor pulled him aside talking to him in low tones ,advising him that its far more appropriate to do the boy's bidding for now . ''Otherwise ,we won't get to the Brotherhood and find out why they send people to kill us '',he states . With Arren calmed down they take their leave but without Carli telling her to take the boy to the Jarl and ask him if one of them can adopt him for now or well send him to people who can look after him better than an orphanage matron.

Carli hates it but she will try for the boy's sake ,she really didn't want to see that Ulfric Stormcloak character again , the arrogant bastard ,who she just couldn't stand by playing the game and meeting him at Helgen so many months ago didn't change that . She bids Aventus to putt on warmer clothes just to find that he haven't got any so she gives him her warm cloak hoping that her robes would keep her warm enough . Outside it started to snow ,and Carli feel like screaming . The fresh snow isn't set yet so they trudge through it ,boots buried ankle deep into it. The guards outside the Palace of Kings pay them no heed when they open the big door on the left ,leaving the door on the right alone . Inside is warmer but the big hall is very different from the one she had seen in Whiterun . There's no hearth in the centre ,just long tables positioned together to form one table , the floor are covered with long carpets but here and there the stone floor can be seen . On the farthest end of the room a throne can be seen ,big and impressive . On it none other than the Jarl himself sat , looking at them as they approached ,with him is his steward Jorleif and house carl and general Galmar Stone-Fist . Carli don't like that one bit but she knew if she didn't help the boy he would turn into a real bad character when he was older .

She with her hand on the boy's shoulder came to a halt before the throne , she didn't know where to start and just stared at the people in front of her ,while Aventus stepped closer to her trying to be unseen . Glaring at them the Jarl ask ''Pray tell me who you are and what you are doing with this boy ? ''. His voice is as icy as the north wind in her world , a voice that could cause fear in people with weaker hearts , but not this girl ,she rather despise the man in front of her , she had hated the way he had been in the game ,towards all other races that wasn't Nords ,living in Skyrim herself showed that the game wasn't wrong , she had only to look at the people in the grey quarter to know that he was as the game had showed . Taking a deep breath she says '' I am here on behalf of friends of mine ,who had taken to helping this boy who had been doing something a child should not ,they have gone to investigate the orphanage ,while I was charged to bring the boy to you and ask if we could take him in our care ,or send him to someone who can take care of him ''. Frowning slightly the Jarl gets to his feet, looking the girl up and down , storing her form to memory .Suddenly he realise something ,he have met this girl before , and then there was the rumours of a girl that has reached his ears ,the rumours state that the girl has knowledge only seers can have and that she was leading the Dragonborn on unknown adventures . To have one like her would be a blessing from Talos himself ,and of course she was not bad to look at . She was beautiful but in a strange kind of way . Her lips and eyes was her best features , very kissable cherry lips and big almond shaped eyes , yes if he could have her he'd win the war in no time .

Carli watch him and wait for him to answer ,she knew she had to flee if necessary , and soon too by the looks of his changing facial expressions ,and the strange greedy glint that started to form in his eyes . She don't know when he reaches a resolve but she knew it was time for her to scram when he lunged forward to make a grab for her . She didn't run for the front doors ,she ran to the stairs that would take her to the Jarls quarters and a window that she would use as a escape route ,Aventus was running beside her looking very scared . She could hear heavy footfalls behind them ,there were many ,she knew it was the castle guard and some of them were stormcloak soldiers . She didn't look back ,she knew if she did she'd be captured for sure , looking back sometimes halts a body ,and she did not want that . The chase was short ,but effective she got to the Jarls quarters ,shortly before the chasers ,she was glad to find a window open ,she knew if she had to open one she'd be caught . She first look through and down for a brief moment ,before climbing on the windowsill with Aventus ,lucky for them they were both small and fit easily . '' Oh I'm not the assassins ,'' she groans , ''and there's no haystack down there ''. Aventus gives no comment , he just hope they don't break any bones ,and that there's no stones under the snow . They could hear people coming into the room ,and decided that it was now or never .

They never got to jump , because at that very moment two pairs of strong big hands caught them by the wrists and pulled them backwards . She didn't scream ,and Aventus only gasped . They were turned around just to look at their captors ,which turned out to be the Jarl himself and Galmar his trusty sidekick . ''So did you really think that you'll get away girl ? !'', the Jarl snarls . Carli remains silent ,staring at him without fear ,though inside her she could feel it growing . She stare at him unwaveringly ,he stare back eyes searching for anything that could tell him what the girl is thinking . Carli knew at that moment that she was going to have to wait for the others to return from Riften and hope that she would still be in one piece when they find her .

''Take the boy to the servants they can feed him '' Ulfric Stormcloak orders the guards ,and at the same time he tightens his hold on the girl . The guards grabs the boy roughly ,causing the girl to open her mouth in protest ''Stop that ,his just a child ,gee really if I was your mothers I'd kick your asses from here to whatever place is likely to be your most worst nightmare , children are meant to be treated with care , go pick on someone your own size ,sheesh really you are disgusting .'' a Slap to the face from Ulfric ends her angry words . a Squeal is all that leaves her lips then ,and then it's the boy who screams in horror ''Carli ! ''. That tells the Jarl who she really is . The girl from Helgen .

Ezio had a bad feeling about leaving Carli behind ,but he couldn't tell why, so he didn't tell the others about his feeling . The five of them didn't even make camp that night , they wanted to get their job done and get back to their girl . They got to Riften well into the evening seeking first an Inn before going to the Orphanage well after midnight . They found their target yelling and beating the children , promising them that they will not be adopted if she had anything to say about it . Desmond was tasked to get the children out of the room before they could see the gruesome deed Arren and Altair performed ,one shoved his hidden blade through the woman's throat and the other shoved a sword through her stomach ,killing her instantly . a Young woman who works there as a servant comes in just when Grelod falls to the ground ,she doesn't scream or anything , she just stare at the corps . ''So Aventus did it? I must tell the children that they are safe now '',she mutters before leaving the room to go tell the children . They leave for the inn after they have helped the woman dispose of Grelod by dumping her into the water ,letting her sink to the bottom . They make sure not to be seen since they don't want to go to jail , which will take them away from the goal at hand , to reach Carli again . They take care not to sleep ,though they are tired ,they don't want the Dark Brotherhood capturing them so soon . They left for Windhelm when morning broke clean and fresh .

''So we meet again ,after so many months '',Ulfric Stormcloak says staring at the girl before him ,the girl he still held with both hands , . She don't answer just look at him ,thinking about finding a way to get out and go find Aventus and escape . ''Where is that men who was with you ? did they leave you ? or did you leave them ? ,I seem to remember that they were protective of you , even trying to keep you from seeing and hearing one of my soldiers get executed , are they the friends that send you with the boy? ''. Carli keeps her mouth shut ,she was not about to betray her friends ,whatever this man asked from her . Shaking her roughly he snarls ''Speak! ,wench ! or so help me I shall hurt you in a way your own friends won't want you back ''. This causes fear in Carli's heart , she knew that he spoke the truth ,he will hurt her. Thinking quickly she lifts her foot and step down hard on his shins ,causing him a bit of pain ,just enough so he could loosen his grip on her .Breaking free Carli shoves the Jarl backwards making him stumble but not fall . Without a backward glance she bolts to the door wishing she had one of Ezio's smoke bombs to throw . Dodging guards here and there by ducking under their arms she runs down the stairs to the great hall . As she run she thinks of Aventus ,she need to find him ,though she didn't know where the servants quarters was. When she played the game she wasn't like her brother who would make the Dragonborn walk around places and going into every room . She wished again for a smoke bomb cause then she could get away . She decided to leave and go find help from the others , even if they could be long gone ,she needed them . The great doors was unmanned when she ran through ,but when she left the court yard she ran headfirst into a wall of soldiers .Hands grabbed her ,causing her to panic . ''Let go !'',she screamed pulling and kicking . But they just laughed at her frantic movement . The Jarl joins them smiling at how the girl tries to get away .

Carli suddenly stops and hisses '' You are all so dead , if my friends gets back from Riften they'll kill you before you can even say Sword , you better pray Altair is in a good mood because that guy is worse than the others ,you better not piss him off ,I'm glad I'm not in all of your boots because where they are from they killed far deadlier people than you ,and no matter where you hide me they will find me , so be warned '',with that she said she huffed and turned her nose up into the air . The soldiers and the Jarl just laughed at her words , not believing her one bit but she didn't care she knew that they will regret this stupidity when they have met the blades of her friends .

They were tired when they walked through the gates of Windhelm ,but there was no time to rest ,they needed to go find Carli at the Inn where they have told her to wait when she had talked to the Jarl .She wasn't there at the Inn when they got there . Ezio knew then that his bad feeling was not just a feeling ,she shouldn't have been left behind ,they should have waited to go to the Jarl ,when they came back not send her . ''I have a feeling she has been kidnapped by the Jarl'', Connor said the thing that all four assassins had been thinking . Arren glared at him and said ''Are you out of your mind !, the Jarl will never do such a thing ''. The four just gave him a look that told him to shut his mouth . He was left behind while they went into assassin mode scaling walls and getting on top of the roofs . They split up and went into sneak mode and turned on their Eagle Vision ,they could see a blue line pointing to the Palace of Kings ,they knew then that what they thought was true , the Jarl had her and they needed to go in and get her out . Sneaking over the roofs and scanning for guards that may see them if they moved ,the snow on the rooftops was a big plus since it was the same colour as their robes , hiding them from unfriendly eyes .

Carli sat on the bed in the Jarls quarters , he didn't want her out from under his eyes and that scared her the most ,what if he tried seducing her or worse like just take her without her permission . No one is going to help her or even hear her scream ,she was on her own . She was terrified of falling asleep and prayed that the others will return soon and help her. She knew that she was going to have to wait the night through and then she was maybe going to wait through half the day too .She missed Desmond's strong comforting arms around her ,hell she even missed Altair's attitude ,if she could only stay awake this night she would be alright to wait for them . The Jarl watched her ,she knew . She didn't like the looks he gave her , it gave her the creeps . He sat at a table in the corner of the room ,doing some paper work . Something she never thought he could do ,Ugh of course he could he was Jarl for peanut sake and he wasn't illiterate . With a sight she turned her back on him ,wishing she had some way of getting away, even if she just gave him and the soldiers some exercise by having to run after her again . Stifling a giggle that bubbled up in her throat ,she thought of how funny it must look to outsiders to see the Jarl chasing a girl . '' You should sleep '', she heard the Jarl say suddenly .She didn't look at him , she rather ignored him and his words . She heard a sight from behind her that made her jump up turning around to see that he stood near the bed looking at her . '' Desmond will kill you if you touch me '', she said trying to hide the fear in her voice . Smiling and inclining his head he asked ''And who is this Desmond ? ''. Climbing of the bed on the other side she answered truthfully ''His the love of my life ,and one of my friends .'' Smiling broader Ulfric started walking around the bed to her side . She on the other hand jumped onto the bed and jumped off to the other side . ''Stay away from me Ulfric Stormcloak !'' she hissed . Laughing he said '' Or what little girl ? you'd hurt me eh or maybe you'll just tell me about the knowledge I know you possess that no one knows in Skyrim , they say you're a seer ,that you help the Dragonborn with everything he does by telling him beforehand what's going to happen . '' Staring at him in shock , she realised why he really captured her , he wanted the stupid knowledge she had ,that she had only because she had played the game .

He walked to her side again ,so she climbed on the bed and jumped to the other side ,but before her feet could touch the floor ,she felt a hand grab her ankle ,and pulled her back ,instead of falling towards him she fell forward and bumped her head hard on the headboard of the bed ,rendering her unconscious instantly . Completely disgusted by this ,Ulfric let her go . He was going to make her talk but it seems luck was not with him .

The four assassins met up on top of the left wall of the court yard ,they discussed their approach for a moment before deciding on going in without hiding . They were going to take their girl back even if they had to fight the Jarl himself . Jumping down from the wall they landed right where they wanted ,startling a beggar who had warmed her hands on the fire pit that was in the middle of the yard . They smiled as guards came to investigate what just had come from the wall .Getting ready to fight they felt the adrenaline build up in their bodies . They rushed the guards and attacked head on making themselves known .

Carli woke up in the late hours of the afternoon of the next day ,and found that she was alone . She also found that her head hurt a lot ,making her vision blurry at times . She rubbed her head a bit trying to sooth the throbbing pain a little , at the same time she looked around the room and saw that the door was open . Smiling she thought that these people were really dumb ,to just leave a door open was to give her a way to escape . Climbing out of bed she looked around for her robes she had removed the night before when the room felt so hot . She found it inside a wardrobe with all her weapons that her friends had given her over the months even Altair's dagger. She was a bit confused by this ,why would the Jarl let her keep her weapons? ,that was really weird . She quickly put on her robes wondering what changed the man ,or was he really changed? . After putting on her robes she walked to the door to search the corridor . There was not a soul in sight ,not even a dog . Smiling she stepped out of the room and walked down the corridor slowly ,she reached the stairs just as the sounds of fighting caught her ears . She quickened her pace almost flying down the stairs . She reached the great hall just as four hooded men rushed through the doors to come to a halt in front of the Jarl , Galmar Stone-Fist ,Jorleif and twenty or so soldiers brandishing weapons . Seeing her friends she ran towards them ducking and diving under grabbing hands . She ran right into Desmond's arms ,yelling his name at the top of her voice .

Desmond felt relief rushed through him as Carli ran into his arms and yelling his name . He had thought that he really had lost her for good . The relief was short lived when his eyes caught the big bump on her head that was a mix of purple and yellow . Roaring in rage he let her go ,pushing her behind him . ''Who hurt her ?!'',he snapped '' Speak or so help me I will kill each and every one of you !''. Before anyone could say a word or do anything ,Altair said ''Desmond you can't they all show blue and one of them shows white ''. Hearing this Desmond turns on his Eagle Vision seeing what his ancestor meant .Groaning loudly he said ''Oh why now ? '',before turning to Carli ,who at that moment asked loudly ''Wait ,what ? how on earth is that possible ?,they captured me remember ?''. Connor laughed and ruffled her hair ''We know little one ,but it the law of the Creed remember ? '',he said . Playfully batting away his hand she pouted ,making her look so adorable too the four at that moment that they almost forgot the group standing near them . Ulfric had had enough of this strange show in front of him and barked '' What in Oblivion are you all on about ? speak or I will kill you ,except for the girl she has yet to be some use to me .'' He didn't expect the four to turn to him and glare at him with the most fear inspiring looks in their eyes . If it wasn't for the girl who stepped in front of them and started to explain Ulfric knew that he would have been the one dead by now ,even if he could shout his way through them . ''They have the ability to see who is friend and who is foe ,meaning when they look at you in a sort of way that's called Eagle Vision they can see if your aura is blue ,red ,gold or white , lucky for you people you are blue and that means you are allies not the enemy ,if you were red you'd be dead and if gold well you'd be target number one ,white means you are an innocent ,so you can't be killed as that would mean breaking the first rule of the Creed ,which is stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent ,so for now you are all safe and extremely lucky ,though I don't know how that could happen . '' She smile at them broadly before turning to her friends and ask '' Have you done it ? is the children saved from that old hag of a matron ''. They just smile and nods , smiling back at them she jump up and down clapping her hands with childish happiness . Laughing at her antics Desmond opens his arms to her saying fondly ''You are one strange girl my dear little Carli ''. She walks into his arms and bury her face against his chest ,feeling safe now that he and the others had come to get her.

So this is the end of this chapter hope you liked , I don't own assassins creed or the elderscrolls but I do own Carli ,please review I 'd really love to hear what you readers think ,hugs to all readers .

.


	14. Chapter 14

The weirdest night

Chapter 14

''So how did you get him to let me actually leave with you ?'', Carli asked . They were walking back to the inn a couple of hours after they had gone to the Palace of Kings to get her . '' We promised him that you will help in the war ,but not now since we still got unfinished business with this place's assassins . I just hope we get this over with soon .Arren wants to go to a place called Winterhold next '', Connor says . Frowning Carli stops dead in her tracks . Putting her hands on her hips she says a bit indignantly '' How could you promise Ulfric Stormcloak something like that ? I'm not a pion in anyone's game . I have rights even though I'm a girl .'' ''He would not have let you go, Carli .We would've had to fight our way out of there if we wanted to get away with you safely . Be glad and grateful we got away without having to do such a thing '',Altair explains angrily feeling a bit indignant at her lack of gratitude . Hanging her head in shame she says '' Sorry you guys ,and thanks for getting me out of there , I was really scared and I warned them that you would kill them but they just laughed at me ''. Resuming their track to the inn ,they become silent for a while . Carli can feel the tension in the air around the for ,other people gives them wide berths when they get near them and Carli knows that somehow those people can feel what she feels . She know it's because Ulfric Stormcloak and his soldiers had handled the whole situation unwisely , what if the four had been so angry and hadn't used their Eagle Vision ? . Ulfric and all his soldiers would be dead by now . But luckily for them Altair always uses his Eagle Vision when they get to a new place he says it's to know friend from foe so they wouldn't kill an ally on accident .

Arren is waiting for them outside when they get to the inn and asks '' Where's the boy?''. Ezio answers him while the others walks past him into the inn . ''The Jarl said that he will raise him until his old enough to be on his own ,he said he haven't thought about it before and had send the boy to Riften because he had thought that it was his only option. Anyway let's get inside it's really very cold here , I can't believe you Nords can take this cold without trouble ,I rather miss my home right now where its warm ''. Arren only smile about Ezio's last sentence ,wondering about Ezio's home and wishing that he could have seen it ,though in the almost more than ten months he'd known them ,they never really talk about the place they come from . They hadn't said it but Arren has a feeling that the five are not from Nirn and he wanted to ask the Archmage Savos Aren at Winterhold College if something like that was even possible .

For the first time in months they really enjoy their dinner that night . And for the first time in months after they arrived in Skyrim the four think of their world , wondering if they will ever go back and if they did will they feel different then? .Will they be able to pick up where they have left off? . Will they be able to accept their fate if they didn't get back ? . Desmond knew if he could stay with Carli he'd be fine ,but the others really had so much to do . He also wondered about the character who supposedly died in Assassins Creed 3 , he never thought to ask Carli when she told him about it . He wondered who it was since she had said that she cried when that had happened . He would ask her later about it, not in the presence of Arren though ,he didn't mind the others ,in fact he'd be glad for them to be there . Ezio was thinking about his uncle and his mother and sister , he also thought of the thieves guild in Venice and of Leonardo his friend and of Rosa and the rest of the assassins such as Machiavelli . Were they searching for him? .Did his uncle get to the vault and looked for him there ? . He remembered where he had heard the name Desmond before . Minerva had said that name . He was going to leave the vault when that light engulfed him ,he missed home now that he came to think of it ,and didn't expect to be in a different world right now . Altair was thinking about Malik and wondered if he coped without him there . And he thought of everything he had gone through, killing Templars even Robert De Sable and finally killing Al Mualim and finding himself being Grand Master of the Creed which should have been an honour but felt more like a burden . Was Malik alright ? ,was he looking for him or did he think he was dead or something ? ,or maybe Malik thought that he had abandoned the Creed . Connor thought of his home and about Lee who he had killed and then not long after that the light had come and transported him to Carli's living room and then to Skyrim .He thought of his assassin recruits and if they were fine without him . Did they search for him? ,he wondered . He hope they did because then he'd know he wasn't expendable to them .

After dinner they retired to Ezio's and Connor's room to talk about their next step .Carli sat on Desmond's lab and waited for one of them to speak . They didn't . They waited for her to tell them . Sighting she got up and started to pace the room ,she knew what they should do ,it was so obvious they just had to close their eyes and fall asleep . And then the best part would come ,they will be kidnapped , have to kill some people and then they'd be in . She was afraid that something would somehow go wrong since she told them what to do . She didn't know if it would change anything , what if it was like the same as telling people you're from the future , she didn't want to change something for the worse . Sighting heavily she turned to look at them ''You guys should go to bed like right now ''she ordered ''It's the only way you're going to get to the Brotherhood ,I've told you that before remember ,just be careful and goodluck okay ?''. Everyone nodded ''What about you ?'',Altair asked . Smiling she answered ''I'll go to bed too ,you guys aren't the only ones who didn't have much sleep ,well I guess being unconscious doesn't count as sleep ,and its night so everyone needs sleep ''. She went to bed just after that hoping that everything goes well . The others went to bed a little bit worried and a little bit excited for the new adventure that was ahead of them .

Something was wrong when she woke up . She couldn't see and she could feel that she wasn't in bed anymore . When she tried to pull her hands apart she found that they were bound .She tried to speak but her throat was dry ,all she got out was a hoarse groan . Sounds reached her ears then ,muffled sobs and someone asking to be let go . She realised then what was wrong and she didn't like it . She was chosen to be one of the victims or whatever the brotherhood would call it . Her body tensed as she heard Arren ask what in oblivion was going on and Astrid answered by saying that they had stolen a contract and had to pay up by killing some of the people chosen as victims . Carli was afraid then .She didn't want to be killed .What happened if she died there in Skyrim ? .Will she be send home by that mysterious light or will she just be dead and lost forever . She knew then that she had to let them know that she was one of the victims so that they didn't kill her by accident . Her body shook with fear as she tried to stand up . She needed to do this for self-preservation and for Desmond ,but she was scared that she wouldn't be able to save herself. She managed to stand ,and realised then that she was dressed in her breaches and linen shirt ,the clothes she slept in ,her feet was bare and the cold seeped in through her soles . She heard someone swear ,it sounded like Ezio though she wasn't really sure .Someone else sweared then and this time she knew the voice without a doubt . She cleared her throat and then said one name ''Desmond ''. He sweared again .

The five men opened their eyes at the same time .At first their visions blurred but cleared as they blinked . They took in their surroundings .One thought went through Desmond's mind ,the place was a complete dump . Ezio's eyes caught the people on the floor bound and with sacks over their heads . Arren's eyes found them after Ezio 's ''What in Oblivion is going on !?'', he asked furiously . ''You have stolen a contract and for that you must pay up by killing one of these victims each '',a woman's voice came from on top of a wardrobe . The five looked her way to see a woman dressed the same way as the two assassins they had encountered in their travels . a Sound from the people on the floor made them look that way . One of the victims had managed to stand up . Altair gave a step towards her . a Hand on his shoulder stopped him ,it was Connor who had recognised the small figure even if he couldn't see her face . Ezio sweared as he clearly did too . Then Desmond sweared as it hit him . The small figure cleared her throat and said one word ''Desmond '',causing Desmond to swear again before jumping towards the figure and pulling of the sack in one smooth motion , while the others rounded and glared at the woman who had captured their little friend .

Carli was so relieved when the sack was pulled off .She took a deep breathe before looking at the man who had pulled off the sack ,just to look straight into the eyes of the man she loved . The dam wall broke then ,she couldn't stop as tears started streaming down her cheeks . That done it for Desmond with a roar he turned to the woman who did this . He would have stormed her ,but Connor and Altair stopped him by throwing their arms in front of him ,halting him . ''You do realise what you have done right ?'', Ezio asked the woman who sat staring at them silently though for some reason she felt fear in her heart . The four hooded men looked very dangerous to her .Was the girl really theirs ? ,she wondered .If so she knew she had done something very wrong . ''Is she yours ?'', she asked though she knew the answer already now though Nazeem was the one who brought the girl with the other victims . ''Of course she's our girl ,she's one of us ,always have and always will ,you'd be well to remember that '',Altair said . The woman sighted ''Fine ,but you should still kill the others and tell me where this girl was when you stole our contract ''. Carli could hear that Astrid didn't really care what happened now ,and she was relieved. She was glad when Desmond cut her bonds and then for a brief moment hugged her .After that she was asked to go and wait for them outside . She obeyed without thinking twice though she had seen them kill before .

''She had stayed behind to look after the boy for us '', Ezio explained after they killed some of the victims ,though they only chose those that shone red ,and Arren too was directed to kill one of the ones that showed red by Connor .His exact words was ''Do kill that one , he isn't an innocent ,remember we have a rule on that ''. Arren didn't protest he was getting used to the four men's strange behaviours . Astrid nodded at Ezio's explanation though she wished to know why Nazeem had taken the girl ,she hoped it wasn't a joke on these men ,she wasn't going to stop them when they wanted to kill Nazeem . She wasn't going to tell them who brought the girl as a victim either ,that was something they had to find out for themselves . Astrid was impressed by the strange fighting styles the four had and also at the odd weapons that slit out of their bracers . She wondered who they were then , and where did they learn to fight like they did . One of them was most intriguing when he whispered the strange words of ''Requiscat in pace '' after he killed his victim . She wondered what language it was but she didn't ask just waited . ''I will be most happy to count you people as the new members of the Brotherhood ,when you're ready come to the sanctuary . It's not far from Falkreath ,I shall be waiting and here's the answer to the riddle the door would ask , Silence brother , Goodbye and goodluck to you all ''. She was gone before they could talk further , but they were glad to be done with her for now . They released the rest of the victims and bid them a safe journey back to their homes . They were glad to join up with Carli outside ,as they watched the victims leave . ''So what's next '', Carli asked them . ''We go back to Windhelm and retrieve our things then we head to the sanctuary '', Arren says . The others agrees whole heartedly . They want to see the sanctuary for themselves then leave for Winterhold to go do whatever Arren wants to do .

Bart sat for days now in front of the television hoping to somehow play his sister out of the game ,he looked like he didn't sleep for days and that was just it ,he didn't . Eduan watched his friend turn from an always clean guy to a scruffy looking man . a Day ago they had lost track of Carli and the four assassins Arren looked like he was alone and that scared Bart . Where was she ? he had wondered over and over again ,he found no answer . Eduan had tried helping him but got shut out somehow . Bart hadn't told his parents or other siblings yet and that made Eduan wonder if he would ever do that . Time would only tell . And Eduan hoped for soon.

SO this is the end of this chapter one that took me days to write since I get no followers or any reviews realy that made me feel down a bit please please review I would really appreciate it hugs to all readers .

.


	15. Chapter 15

The weirdest night

Chapter 15

Carli stood watching her friends laughing and joking while they walked ,it was really weird it reminded her of a boyband she used to love so much until her heart broke because the boyband turned out to not be like she thought they'd be . Mentally slapping herself she tried to get rid of the image she cooked up in her mind ,it just didn't help much . She really felt like giggling now but supressed it ,she could actually see Ezio be the sexiest guy in the band while Altair would be the serious one .The other three she wasn't sure about though ,she'd have to think of what kind of role they'd play in the band . She nearly screamed with laughter when Connor hit Arren too hard on the arm and Arren nearly slipped and fell . ''You guys are so hilarious '', she yelled laughing harder . Altair gave her a death stare but didn't comment while the others just looked at her funny . Really who would have thought four bad ass assassins and the Dragonborn could be compared to boybands and they'd act the part too . They weren't far from Windhelm and would be there in half an hour or so ,they had been legging it since they left the Abandoned shack the day before only resting when Carli felt like she couldn't give one more step . For once Carli wished she had been sleeping in her robes like her friends had started doing when they first arrived in Windhelm ,she felt so cold like her whole body was a fridge . Desmond had given her his hoody but nobody had something for her feet so they stole soft shoes from a dead victim ,the shoes didn't help much snow seemed to seep into every hole that it could find .

Desmond stared at the laughing girl wondering what kind of bug had bitten her now . She was acting all weird . He wondered if it was to keep out the cold that cut through flesh and bone like a saw . Or maybe she was bored . He didn't know . But she was making him feel a bit creeped out right now .Walking over to her and placing his hand on her forehead he asked ''Are you feeling alright Carli ? ''. She just grinned at him without answering or even nodding . Connor fell into step beside them and said ''Maybe we should carry her ''.The others nodded in agreement . Altair was tasked with that though Arren protested that he wanted to carry her . An argument started between Ezio and him on why he wasn't allowed to carry her . Carli watched and listened at them with eyes like dinner plates . They still argued as they stepped through Windhelm's gates . And even when they walked into the inn . Carli was feeling so embarrassed by then ,'cause of all the people staring at them . Desmond and Connor dealt with the innkeeper to get their things back and Altair carefully put Carli down on a nearby chair . Ezio and Arren still argues and Carli just can't stand it anymore . ''Stop it! '',she yells not able to keep the anger boiling up inside locked up anymore . Everyone in the room including the other guest at the inn looked at her . Ezio and Arren stops then and there ,but keeps glaring at each other . ''I am not a toy to be squabbled over by boys okaaaay ! '',she snaps ''Since Altair is technically the oldest he gets to carry me and that's that so suck it up you guys ''. The two turns and gapes at her . So does Altair and the other two who is standing talking to the innkeeper at the counter. ''What is that supposed to mean ? '',Ezio finally asks finding his voice after a moment of silence . Standing up and sighting Carli says ''Ezio you know why I say Altair is the oldest , I am not going to explain you know ''. Then Arren says demandingly folding his arms '' I don't know so explain ''. Carli shakes her head ''No ,Arren I shall not explain because it's their business not mine ''. Arren narrows his eyes at her then turns to Ezio ''You explain then ''. Ezio shakes his head ''No Carli should ,she knows us better '',he says then walks to Desmond and Connor to join them .

Carli wishes to kick herself then for saying that Altair was oldest ,now she was never going to live it down . ''Altair is oldest because he was born centuries before Ezio , Connor and Desmond '', she says feeling awkward telling Arren in front of everyone in the room . Frowning Arren asks ''How is that even possible ?''. Groaning Carli says ''Oh the horror! didn't you listen that night when I said Desmond was their last ever descendant eh ? ''. It's as if a light goes on for Arren then ''I remember that Carli dear '',he says smiling sheepishly . ''Well Altair is oldest then in that way though he and the others might be the same age now ,do you understand now Arren ?''. Arren nods and looks at Altair with new respect . Desmond and the others feel somewhat embarrassed by all the stares they get now since that little truth of them is out of the bag once more .

They are about to leave nearly an hour later when Carli is dressed in her own robes and Desmond has his hoody back when they are called to the Jarls home by ways of one of the soldiers playing messenger . They go just to put the man's mind at peace for now hoping to escape his clutches again soon . The Jarl awaits them on his throne as they enters the hall . Carli hides behind Desmond and holds on to the back of his hoody for dear life ,scared that the Jarl will go mental and capture her again although that sounds rather ridiculous to her own mind . Desmond lets her be for now ,he can't help but feel sorry for her since last time she was here she was kidnapped by the Jarl . Connor and Ezio walks behind Carli to shield her from behind just to protect her and Altair walks in front with Arren to keep the Jarls eyes on them .

Ulfric watches their approach his eyes searching for the one face he wishes to see but cannot because of the men shielding her from view . Or did she not come with them? ,he wonders . They come to a halt before him and bow their heads in greeting ,he does the same still searching . Altair is the first to talk saying ''You called us , what is it you need Jarl Ulfric ?''. Ulfric stops searching and says ''I only called you so I could ask you to stay here for the night so you don't need to visit an inn for accommodations and because I heard that you have left without your gear the other night ,and that my friends was not the sort of things I thought you would leave behind ''. He looked at them for an answer to this riddle so Arren answered '' We had to go somewhere urgent ,a task that the girl had set us on my Jarl ''. Ulfric frowns slightly and asks ''The girl ,where is she ? ''. ''With us '',an answer comes from the rear ,given by Connor . Ulfric gets up from his throne and walks down the steps towards them ''I want to see her with my own eyes '',he says flatly . Altair looks at Arren and Arren looks at Altair ,then they shrugs moving out of the way to reveal Desmond who with a sight puts his hands behind his back and pulls a squealing Carli out from behind him .

Ulfric stares at the girl that doesn't even look at him .He wonders why . Does she not trust him ?or is she afraid of him?. His eyes catches something and he looks to see Desmond's arms going around her waist in a protective manner . He looks up into the eyes of the man to see a dangerous glint in its brown depts. a Strange tension starts to build as the two stares at each other ''We are actually leaving Jarl Ulfric ,we have some other business to attend to ''Altair says breaking it . Blinking Ulfric nods ''Alright but when you come here again ,come to me and stay, my doors will always be open to you ''. They all nod and starts to leave . Carli happy to get out of there waves cheerfully to Ulfic who just chuckles and waves back awkwardly .

''We need to tell your parents Bart ,they have the right to know that she is missing '',Eduan and Bart was having a heated conversation on what to do about his sister . ''We can't ,it will break them '', Bart protests rubbing his head in frustration . ''Then tell your other siblings man '', Eduan suggests . Bart groans thinking about Anna and Erasmus he and Carli's brother and sister who is older than them . What will they say ? he wonders . What if they don't believe him?. He couldn't stand it if they did not believe him . Eduan holds out his phone to Bart and says in a demanding voice ''Call them now, they need to know ''. Bart takes the phone reluctantly . Dialling his sister's number first he wishes with all his heart that they will take him seriously . ''Hello ,''Anna's voice comes on the phone . For nearly half an hour Bart tells his sister of Carli's disappearance before Anna says that she are going to go to him and that she will call Erasmus so that Bart doesn't have to do it . Bart tries to tell her that it's fine but she doesn't listen . Putting down his phone he sights but smile after that because now the Cormac siblings are going to do what they do best ,be there for each other .

''So this is the place huh?'', Desmond asked as they stood in front of the door with the giant skull carved out on it . Carli nodded then said ''There is one near Dawnstar but this is the only one used by the Brotherhood ''. Frowning Connor asks ''What place is this Dawnstar ? ''. ''It's just another city in Skyrim where we really should go sometime but not yet '',Carli says then motions for Arren to walk to the door . Arren did and the door asked him a question which he answered with the password Astrid gave them and the door opened . The inside of the place felt a bit creepy ,and looked more like a dirty old cave than an actual place for people to live in . Carli held tight on to Altair's arm as they walked through the place ,she was somehow glad that Cicero had not yet arrived with the Night Mother ,but still she was creeped out at the place . Desmond was thinking that yet another cave wasn't going to hurt ,though something felt very wrong about the place just like when he was being held captive by Vidic and his room felt all wrong cause of the previous owner who had drawn messages in his own blood on the walls . For Ezio who had seen more ugly looking tombs this place looked the same as any place though to him it felt like something bad was lurking somewhere watching them . Altair feels like somethings going to jump out and hurt them or something , but he wasn't afraid ,he was waiting for it to happen . Connor felt nothing really though he actually didn't think coming there was such a good idea because of the way Carli held on to Altair's arm for dear life . Arren somehow knew there was someone or something they couldn't trust in the place, he just didn't know what it is .

They came to a sort of room where some people were standing in a circle talking about their completed contracts of the day . Carli saw the others look at one of the people in utter horror . This one she knew wasn't really a little girl but an ancient vampire . The others didn't know that though so she made a decision to tell them before thing got out of hand . Stepping into the others visions unaware that they have been spotted she says ''Okay so you think that's a little girl but don't let her fool you, even you Arren , because guys you are looking at a vampire who was turned at a very young age doomed to stay in child's form forever ,so wipe away the horror on your faces cause she aren't as innocent as she looks ''. Desmond looked at her and he knew one thing she was serious about the little girl . Astrid walked towards them from somewhere ,she wasn't with the group . ''So you made it , I was beginning to think that you won't come '',she said in a too friendly voice .

Carli felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach ,did she just really do it again? ,did she really let them know that she knew so much of them? . From behind her another man came forward .The man was a Redguard that Carli recognised instantly ,but before she could say something he exclaimed ''Why did you bring one of the victims ? ,I thought I took her to the shack before we kidnapped you ''. The place went so quiet you could hear a pin drop . Then Altair lost his temper . ''You what !'',he roared and lunged forward . He didn't get far because Ezio and Connor grabbed his arms while Desmond yelled ''Altair ! stop it ! '', and Carli watched them in horror . Arren just face palmed ,feeling so embarrassed . ''Not until he say sorry '', Altair hisses ''She is one of us remember ?,so she gets treated like us ,how do you think we would have felt if we killed her ?have you thought of that ? I guess you didn't .'' With this said he shrugs the hands that kept him at bay off and walked over to Nazeem . '' Where I come from there is a rule being an assassin and all actually there is three but this one is one important one Never compromise the brotherhood ,you can be so glad you are not from where I come from cause then you would have been executed for your behaviour since that girl is with us and that means you would have compromised the brotherhood if she had been killed ,stay away from her in the future ,if ever you lay a finger on her again I shall personally kill you '', he says through gritted teeth before stomping off furiously . The others watch him leave silently . Carli decides to go after him ,the others don't stop her when she leaves .

She finds him outside balling his fists and gritting his teeth . If he knows she's there he doesn't show it making her feel a bit uncomfortable . ''Altair can I tell you a secret ?,''she asks after a moment of silence . He nods not looking at her ,so she goes and stand next to him . ''Look I don't know what's going to happen in the future and I don't know if we are ever getting out of this place but I need you to know that someday I might not be with you guys anymore and that's sad ,you guys are my family here and I love all of you ,even you the grumpy one ,I appreciate what you did for me in there ,and I hope to repay you someday for it .'' He listens to her words wondering how on earth he could deserve a friend like this girl who had gone through a lot in her life . He turns to her wrapping his arms around her ''Thank you '',he says hugging her tight . Wounding her arms around him she says ''Your welcome my brother ''. Those simple words seals a bond that will be unbreakable forever . ''There is something else I want to tell you but you can't tell the others just yet k ?'',he nods and she continues '' Soon there will be weird things happening in this place ,like the coming of a certain corps in a coffin that they call the Night Mother and Arren is going to be the listener which means he will be able to hear the corps speak ,so just be prepared for a creepy experience ''. Smiling Altair nods though inside he feels a bit afraid because of the strange horror that they will encounter.

This is the end of Chapter 15 Thanks for reading please review hugs to all readers and just one thing can anyone think of a boyband name for our four assassin friends and the Dragonborn ?

.


	16. Chapter 16

The weirdest night

Chapter 16

The six didn't think that they'd stay longer there at the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary ,but as days become weeks and weeks turned into months they started to get used to the place . Carli was getting anxious to leave after five months but the others thought it was better to stay a while longer . They woke up one morning and found some odd red haired man has arrived with a big boxlike coffin . Carli didn't tell the others about it and neither did Altair . Cicero was late .Carli had been waiting for him and the Night Mother for all those months that they were there . The horror she felt at knowing that the corps was there and will be there all the time made her want to run away .

''Hey who is this clown ? '', Desmond asked as he watched the odd little jester . He didn't like him . Something felt horribly wrong about the man . ''And what is in the box?'', he added while everybody stared at him stunned . Except for Carli of course . She simply took a step towards the red head and the coffin and said ''This is Cicero and inside the box is the corps of The Night Mother ,she used to be one of well the brotherhood and still are well you know though she is a corps and all ,but she can hear us ,am I right Cicero ?''. The read head just nodded looking at her in a strange manner that made her want to run and hide . Everyone stared at the girl as if she lost her brains or something ,but they all knew that she talked the truth . Her five companions looked at the coffin and its keeper wondering if it was such a good idea to live there any longer . Ezio held out his hands to Carli ''Come here '', he demanded ''I don't want you near that horrible thing ''. He got glares from the Brotherhood members for saying that but he ignored them . Carli walked to him and he grabbed her ,pulling her into the safety of his arms while the others stepped in front of her and behind so that she was hidden from everyone else's eyesight .

Astrid watched this display of protectiveness ,wondering why they really do it . The girl seems to be the girl everyone has heard about by now ,the one that knows the future of Skyrim and everyone who lived in it .Why the five men had to keep her within eyesight and away from anyone else was still such a mystery . She needed to ask the girl about the Listener and about other assassinations . Maybe she could help telling them the right ways to do it .She knew she just had to get the girl to work really for her and leave the men she now was with. How she was going to get it right she didn't know .She needed a plan that would defy those five protectors . She watched the five and their hidden girl back out of the room and disappeared from view .

Connor didn't like what they just found out ,really a corps ? .What kind of person travelled with a corps wherever they went ? . Cicero looked like a crazy one to him and he just didn't want to go near him . And he knew they had to keep Carli away too . ''Okay '',he heard Desmond say ''tell us what exactly is going on and why do they need the stiff here ?''. He turned to listen to their girl too because he too wanted to know why a corps was so important .

Carli sighted ''The Night Mother is very important to them because she hears when the black sacrament is being cast ,and then she tells the Listener about it okay ,but I am not really sure of it myself though I know who the Listener is I won't say it where walls has ears .''The others except Altair stares at her thinking of what they just heard her tell them . ''Well let's go outside and then you can say it '',Ezio says .Carli shakes her head ''Outside won't help we need to get away from here ,far away to be exact '' she says . Looking at her and then at each other they think of a plan to get away for an hour or so . ''We should go get a contract each from Nazeem so we can go '',Altair gives them an idea though he don't have to know who the Listener is since Carli already told him .

They are in luck ,Nazeem has a lot of contracts that needs to be finished because work has started to pile up . Carli is glad to get away for a little while though Astrid tried to make them leave her behind Connor wasn't having that .He told Astrid not to interfere with their decisions to keep Carli with them . The first assassination was in Ivarstead .Carli was glad to see some familiar scenes . They were planning how they were going to do it the night of their arrival ,but also wanted Carli to tell them who the Listener is . She looked at Arren as she thought about how to tell them and they followed her eyes ,while Arren stared at her with eyes the size of dinner plates . ''M M Me ? '',he asked stuttering a bit over that one word . She smiled and nodded '' Yes you Arren Stormrider , listen carefully ,Astrid are going to think Cicero is conspiring with someone to betray the brotherhood ,then she will ask you to spy on him ,the only place you can hide is inside the coffin ,I am not going to say what happens in the coffin because it's very scary ,believe me when I played the game I wanted to throw down the controller and run ,oh and another thing we are going to be betrayed one day by someone in the Brotherhood because of jealousy but not yet so there you have it .'' ''Astrid is going to betray us am I right ?'',Connor asks . Carli nods ''Yes but not yet so let's focus on the job we have now ,I don't want to be part of it ,I will wait here ''.

Smiling at her the others gets back to planning and she gets under the covers of her bed to get some sleep hoping that she didn't do a bad thing by telling them about the betrayal . She didn't fall asleep right away but when she did she had a dream about her grandmother telling her everything was alright at home . She woke later that night to find that Desmond had laid down beside her and was sleeping on top of the covers with his arms around her . She tried to move then but found that she was stuck under the covers and Desmond's weight on top of it didn't help much . ''Desmond '',she groaned ''wake up your smothering me ''. He didn't wake so she started to push hard against him ,trying to make him fall off of the bed . He was a dead weight that didn't budge an inch . With a loud groan she pinched him . That woke him abruptly ,making him nearly fall of. ''What did you do that for !? '',he asked rubbing his chest where she pinched him ,which was the only place she could reach . ''You were smothering me and I couldn't move you so I pinched you '', she says a bit embarrassed at what she did. He burst out with laughter at her explanation. Smiling shyly she found her pillow more interesting than anything else at the moment . Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. He stopped laughing and looked at her ''I'm sorry, it's just so funny the way you woke me though ,anyways I stayed behind because Altair seemed to think that we shouldn't leave you unguarded ,I agreed with him on that .'' She nodded still looking at her pillow with interest .

Desmond stared at her wondering if he should ask her the one thing that was on his mind and that was who dies in assassins creed a sight he decides to give it a try . ''Carli '',he begun hesitantly ''Can you tell me who dies that you were so sad about in assassins creed 3?''. Looking up she stared into his eyes ''I can't tell you that '', she stated. ''Why not?'', he asked ''Maybe if I go home someday I may be able to help that person from dying ''. She leaned towards him taking his hand ''Then you would have to safe yourself Desmond '',she says softly . Eyes widening Desmond stiffens ,realising what she just admitted . ''Me?'', he asks ''I die ? how ?when ?''. She lets go of his hand and climb off of the bed '' Juno convinces you to touch an orb on a pedestal ,you get electrocuted and dies setting her free to do her evil deeds ''. Shocked into silence Desmond feels as his whole world shatters into tiny pieces at what she said .

This is the end of this chapter sorry if its short but I haven't much time to myself these days with the upcoming church bazaar so I'm helping my mom with making stuff for her stall at the bazaar . please review and hugs to all readers and of course I don't own assassins creed or the elderscrolls .

.


	17. Chapter 17

The weirdest night

Chapter 17

''Are you guys sure it's such a good idea to kill someone on her wedding day ?'' Carli asked as they made ready once again to go on a another mission for the Dark Brotherhood . Two days ago Arren learned that Carli was right about him being the Listener . It was the creepiest moment of his life when the corps inside talked to him . He was sure he was going to faint but was glad when he didn't . Today he and the others got the contract of killing Vitoria Vicci at her wedding in a couple of days' time . ''We have no other choice '',Connor answered ''No one else wants the job of killing the Emperors cousin ''. Scrunching up her face in a disgusted manner Carli said ''I so hated that mission when playing the game ,my brother had to help me get through that part all the time , really it's hard to get out of the place after the deed is done ,there will be guards and people screaming everywhere ,and that's a fact ,Ugh I wish I didn't have to see it happen in real life ''. With that said she starts checking her pack to see if she hadn't left anything behind ,unaware that the five men stared at her .

Desmond had been very quiet since the night she told him his fate if he listened to Juno . He hoped that he never had to go back there because he somehow knew that Carli won't be there with him ,she'd be in her world playing video games with her brother . He wondered if she will forget him and what they feel for eachother . Will she find someone else to be happy with?, or will she stay faithful to him? .He watched her as she busied herself with her pack . His heart beat loud in his ears threatening to jump out of his chest . He wished he could kiss her now at that moment ,but since the others was there he couldn't .

They left the Sanctuary late afternoon . They spend the night walking . Carli walked beside Desmond with her hand in his . When they started out she had walked up to him and took his hand . He didn't protest or anything . He was actually quite content with just holding her hand as they walked . She had pulled up her hood so her face was hidden like his and the others . Even Arren's face was hidden inside a hood . The others had thought it fitting because he was now an assassin like them though not really in the same Order . They had refused when Astrid had offered them the Dark Brotherhoods uniform .They had told her that they were only wearing their white robes . Arren on the other hand did not refused but had somehow dyed his robes white too with Desmond's help since the other three was too busy doing other contracts .

''You know if the Emperors cousin is dead ,he is going to come here and then you guys are going to get a contract to kill him ,Arren will have to play the part of a chef and poison him . after that there is going to be hell to pay you guys since an Imperial captain will be after you because Astrid is going to tell him who did it '',Carli says as they make camp just after sunrise . ''You are not going to talk us out of it Carli ,after this job is done we are going to Winterhold '', Arren says dismissively while he helps Connor with making something to eat . ''Well I hope you're ready for that adventure '' , Carli says flippantly ''Because you're in for the ride of your life ,you better believe it Mr Stormrider ''.She walks away after this and go sit down between Desmond and Altair .

Arren stare at her frowning ''What do you mean ?'', he asks . Smiling she says ''You will be running from one corner of the province to another after some staff that supposedly can save the entire Winterhold and the rest of Skyrim but that my friend is all your gonna get out of me ,I am so tired of telling everyone everything you will just have to wait and see why you go on such quests , from now on my lips will be sealed and stay that way ''. Mumbling something under his breath about stupid little women and their antics Arren let it slide.

''Oh why didn't I just get blasted to one of the Sims games instead , all I would have had to do was learn skills and climb career track ladders and maybe build a house or two ,Ugh this is so not fair '' ,Carli says just before they all turn in to get some sleep .They will be resuming their journey early afternoon . ''That sounds boring'', Desmond comments as he get into his bedroll next to her . ''Yeah well I'm not the sort who loves games that go boom bam nearly around every corner , really I hate games with guns and other weapons in it , though Skyrim have no guns but it has fire bolts and lighting bolts and such '', she says . '' I totally love the boring ones where you get to build houses and take days to finish one challenge such as maybe getting a painting to be worth more than 8000 simoleons and then selling it gives you the satisfaction of having finished yet another challenge ''. Smiling Desmond leans towards her and kisses her cheek ''Alright miss Boring Challenge Liker go to sleep we have a long walk left to get to that Solitude place '', he says softly but not so that the others don't hear him . ''Ugh don't remind me , I hate Solitude though it's one of the more beautiful cities '',She says lying down . a Soft chuckle is all she hears from Desmond . ''Oh and wait till we get to Markarth one day '',she adds sleepily . The others just smile but wonder about what she meant about Markarth though .

Solitude was indeed very beautiful . There was an execution happening as they walked through the gates . Carli wanted to go see it happening because whenever she had played the game she always rushed further into the city to get away from it . Her protectors was having none of it though . They grabbed her pulling her away from the execution . She didn't protest ,but felt sorry for Rogvir the man that was being executed . They found an inn to rest for the night and as always make plans for their assassination job that would happen the next day . Carli sat on Desmond's lab not listening to them as they planned . She played with Desmond's now even longer hair braiding it and then loosening the braids again to braid it yet again . She hummed a tune that she remembered from a song of the boyband she used to like . To Desmond she's a bit distracting ,her touches making him almost forget that his supposed to plan with the others . Altair saw this so he decided to get her away from Desmond . He whispered to Connor to go get her and go find some food or something so that they could go on with it . He promised Connor that he'd explain the plan later when Carli was sleeping .

Carli didn't protest when Connor pulled her off Desmond's lab .She obediently followed him out of the room and down the stairs . He took her for a stroll through the city . At first they walked quietly but then they nearly bumped into the one person they had forgotten about since Helgen which was General Tulius who came from the direction of the Blue Palace . He only glared at them unsmilingly before heading towards Castle Daur . They stared after him briefly before continuing their stroll . ''I didn't know he lives here '' Connor said frowning as they walked . ''Yeah he does the Jarl of this city supports his cause '', Carli says ''Her name is Elisif and Ulfric Stormcloak killed her husband who was the High King of Skyrim .'' Connor listens to her carefully but then gets distracted as a women comes out of nowhere to take hold of his arm and says in a flirty voice '' Are you my future husband ? have you come to take me away from here? ''. Connor who hates being touched by others except by his friends tries franticly to pry her long nailed fingers loose from his arm . Carli becoming aware that Connor no longer listens to her sees what's happening and starts pulling the woman away from him . ''Let go you peanut ,he doesn't like being touched , if you want to keep your fingers I suggest you let go ! '', She yells . People stop in their tracks to see what's going on ,even guards who have nothing much to do . ''No he is mine you find your own man'', the woman yells back . Carli let her go and take a step backwards . Placing her hands on her hips she says loudly '' He is my friend not just some man I want to steal okay lady? , now let him go! , read my lips I said he doesn't like to be touched , it's not my fault if you want to lose your fingers ''. She then lunges forward grabbing the woman's hair yanking her backwards . The woman screams letting go but glaring at the dark haired girl furiously . The people around them stare at the girl with new found interest and some respect since she's so small and the other woman is so tall and she won the strange fight . She pay them no heed though just rush to her friend's side with a concerned expression on her face . ''Are you okay Ratohnhake:ton ? '' , Carli asks using his native name for the first time causing him to gape at her . He really didn't know she knew that name ,but of course she knew because she knew him . And the strangest thing of all he really liked hearing his real name for a change even if it's from a girl who fifteen months ago was just a girl he didn't even knew existed . ''Yes Carli I'm alright ,let's get back to the inn Desmond would have my hide if something bad happened to you ''. She just smiled broadly and said '' Well you know you are big and strong enough to keep me from harm ,so Desmond has no need to worry really ''. With that she takes his hand and lead the way back to the inn . The people stare after them wondering who these strange two are . The woman watch them leave with anger boiling inside of her . One day she vows to herself ,she will get that girl back for doing what she did .

Desmond is waiting for them when they walk through the door of the inn . He had felt a strange vibe that had made him do this . Carli or Connor was in danger and he knew it so he wanted to see if they were alright . Carli sees him first and rush towards him throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight as if she was never going to let go . Connor controls himself even though he too wished to do that and that made him feel awkward . He gets to them just as Carli tells Desmond what had happened . Desmond can't help but laugh at the picture that formed in his head about a woman who holds on to an alarmed Connor . Those who knew Connor probably knew he didn't like being touched so the woman just didn't know that what she was doing was wrong in so many ways . Connor just smile as he listens to Carli rambling on about his narrow escape from the clutches of a crazy lady .

They all get to bed a bit later than planned . Carli was already asleep with her head on Altair's shoulder when they decided to turn in for the night . Altair just laid her down on his bed and went the room she would have shared with Ezio . And for the first time Arren gets to share a room with her without protest from the four assassins .

The morning finds them at the temple of Devines where the ceremony would take place and also the wedding reception . Carli let them find their own spot from where one of them will shoot an arrow from . She isn't interested in anything else than walking around inside the temple looking at each shrine with curiosity unaware that the head priest watches her from the shadows . ''Here comes the bride ,here comes the bride '',She starts singing as she thinks of the woman that are going to be wed in a couple of hours . She just sing that over and over forgetting the words of the rest of the song until Desmond comes to find her .

Shaking his head smiling he walks towards her where she had stopped in front of the shrine of Kynareth still singing her heart out . ''You know that one tune only song is getting a bit annoying '',he says startling her . Turning around she glares at him ''Arg Desmond why do you have to sneak up on a person like that '', she scolds half-heartedly making him laugh . Taking her by the arm he says ''If you listened closely you would have heard me my little Carli ,anyways come on the others are waiting and you know Altair he gets very grumpy when he has to wait ,that man has no patience whatsoever . '' Giggling at that she lets Desmond lead her to where the others are outside in the streets unaware that the priest had followed them watching them with pure interest .

Desmond was right about Altair because the man looks as if his going to explode any second now . ''Where were you Carli ?'',he asks in a demanding tone as he takes her arm pulling her away from Desmond who doesn't interfere knowing full well that that would only anger the man more . ''I was just looking at the shrines inside the temple Altair '' , she answers in a quiet voice . Sighting he let it go for the time being but later he shall have to lecture her on her lack of keeping herself near them where they can protect her if need be . He leads the way to the inn and orders everyone to get their things together . ''We shall be leaving now '',he says to the inn keeper '' We have a long ways ahead of us ''. The inn keeper nods though not happy about the six leaving since he had hoped for them to stay longer than just the night .

They weren't really leaving though . They were just making it look like that so they had a perfect alibi when the job was done . They were going to climb over the walls of the city to get back in and Arren and Connor were going to do the job while the others were going to stay nearby to watch for any signs that they have been spotted and would eliminate the witnesses . Carli on the other hand is told to stay behind with their packs but she's told to use the shadow cloak of Nocturnal to keep herself hidden if any bad people came her way . She wasn't really keen on staying alone but didn't protest . Even though Altair had said that they shouldn't leave her alone the others said that they couldn't always look after her .The job was top priority right now and they just had to finish it . So Carli did what they asked and waited for them wishing that she could have gone with them .

The balcony where Connor was hidden was parallel to the one on the other side of the courtyard where Vitoria Vicci and her new husband would speak to their guests from . Arren was on the wall somewhere above him and the rest was scattered around the courtyard blending in as guests . Connor was surprised to find a bow and arrows waiting for him on the balcony . He somehow knew it was actually meant for Arren as this was Arren's story not his . So he quickly climbed onto the wall and delivered the bow and arrows to Arren and then went back to his spot . They had to wait a while before they could do their job . The target and her husband took their sweet time getting to the balcony . The perfect moment came soon after . Connor and Arren aimed at the woman with precision like the professionals they are . The arrows left the bows at the same time hitting her in the chest with a loud thud and she toppled over the edge already dead . Chaos erupted like Carli had predicted . Guards ran around searching for the culprit . Woman screamed and wailed ,some out of fear others in grief . The five men decided then that it was time to leave . Three of them had to turn invisible with the help of the shadow cloak and then get to the other two who were waiting for them on top of the wall.

Carli was getting agitated at waiting for her friends . Nearly six hours had gone by without them showing up and she was beginning to expect the worse . She was about to go find them when the sound of footfalls made her freeze where she sat on one of the packs . She instantly knew that it wasn't her friends because they never made a sound when they moved . This knowledge made her use the shadow cloak power just to get out of sight so that she could see who it was . Seconds later she saw clearly who it was ,though she didn't expect to see the three men and two woman again after she left Whiterun months ago . The five people was none other than her most favourite members of the companions ,Aela the huntress , Ria , Farkas , Vilkas and Skjor . Without giving them a warning she shed off the shadow cloak and became visible again . They stopped in their tracks gaping at her . She got up from her seat and went to greet them . ''Hello '', she said with a smile on her face . ''Sorry if I startled you but my friends said to hide if I hear someone coming '',she adds as they watch her . Sjor was the first to greet her by holding out a hand like she taught him at their first meeting . She shook his hand . ''What brings you here ?'',She ask after she nodded in greeting at the others . ''We were doing a job for Kodlak '', Farkas explains . Carli nods in understanding ''Okay , that's nice ''she says . ''What about you ? '', Vilkas asks . Looking down at her hands she shrugs '' The guys had gone to Solitude and left me here to take care of our packs ,tomorrow we will be leaving for Winterhold if they return which I'm beginning to doubt because they have been gone for hours .'' ''And now we're back again '', a very familiar voice says from a tree near her . Looking up she see's none other than Connor the tree climbing assassin . And from behind the tree comes the others with smiles on their faces .

''I never thought I'd see you guys again '', Carli says to her five friends an hour or so after they had explained how long they had to wait to get the job done . In the game the job never took so long . But that was just the game ,here it was reality . The Companion members had sat down with them and had listened to the five men while Carli had snuggled up against Desmond and had remained there the whole time . ''We're sorry if you were worried about us ,it wasn't our intention to scare you '',Ezio says for all of their sakes . Carli just nods and snuggles tighter against Desmond who have absentmindedly wrapped an arm around her . The five men are so glad that their job is done for now and don't say another word about it for now .

Sjor tells them the news from Whiterun and its inhabitants . They listen to him without commenting on it . Farkas asks them about the Greybeards ,so they tell him that they haven't been back there since they had left there after the story with the horn and all . Carli don't participate in this conversation . She's just so happy to have her friends back unharmed and safe . She's even more glad when the Companions take their leave and not long after them they too leave for Winterhold .

''We are going to need more warmer clothes '', Carli says an hour or so into their journey . ''Ezio has them in his pack '', Altair says surprising her . ''You do forget sometimes that Arren is a Nord and he knows this country too though he had been living across the border for years ''Ezio adds ''he reminded us constantly to pack more warm clothes since not even Windhelm is as cold as Winterhold ''. Carli don't say a word on this .She don't want to start an argument that will just lead nowhere .

They walk the night and reach Winterhold just after dawn . ''What happened here ? '' ,is the first words Desmond asks as they see all the broken down houses and ruins of more houses . ''It happened a long time ago ,the see flooded in on the place and most of the place was swallowed whole ,if you go out to the smaller islands you'd see some of the ruins '', Carli explains as best as she could . Not even Arren that so he listens with interest just like the others . They find a place to sleep in the only inn there is and decide to rest for the day . They'd go to the college the next day . For now they were all going to get some sleep .

Somewhere early in the evening Carli wakes up feeling a bit sick . Her head is pounding and her throat is sore . So she thinks that it was about time for her to get sick anyways from constantly living in the most horrible weather ever . When she sneezes she gives a sight . ''Oh well guess it's a stupid cold or maybe its flu ,ugh '', she whispers softly to herself . She starts shivering feeling a bit cold . She starts coughing too which she hates because of her sore throat . Groaning she tries to bury deeper under the covers to get warmer . Altair who are staying in the same room as her must have heard her because suddenly his there and touching her forehead with a concerned look on his face . He leaves her only to go wake the others ,who comes back with him to check on her . Arren brings a healing potion with him hoping that it will help though his not used to colds or flues . Nords don't get sick easily from the weather . ''We need to keep her warm '',Ezio says worriedly . Desmond lifts the covers and gets under it pulling her into his arms . Connor does the same on the other side of the bed but he only snuggles closer to her and Desmond . They help Arren to give her the potion hoping just like him that she would get better soon . It takes them four days of caring for her before she's well again . ''You know it would have been better if we had a shrine here it cures all sicknesses ,'' Arren says tiredly when he sits down to a meal with them on the fifth day .Desmond groans at this . Arren could at least have told them this sooner . Really it shouldn't have been that hard to open his mouth and talk .

Carli who's sitting wrapped up tightly in her cloak between Altair and Ezio sights inside of her . She could have told them that too if she wasn't so sick . It was official . Winterhold was now her most least favourite place in Skyrim . ''There's a shrine not far from Winterhold you know ,the shrine of Azura south from here '', she says softly . Her friends look at her as if they didn't quite catch what she just said ,so she don't speak again just make a face at the soup she gets for lunch . Then this reminds her of a television commercial she had once seen . And so she started singing softly yet not so soft that the others couldn't hear her . ''Pull a face struck a pose ,don't you think I'm delicious ,don't you think that I'm tasty ''.She pouts and pull faces as she sings eyeing the soup bowl Shaking their heads the others can't help but smile . Carli is really not so sick anymore if she can sing her silly songs and doing silly things like pulling faces at a soup bowl .

This is the end of this chapter next time they will go to the college hugs to all readers and please review . oh and I don't own elderscrolls series or assassins creed .

.


	18. Chapter 18

The weirdest night

Chapter 18

The college of Winterhold looks quite impressive from the outside if you look past the cragged bridge and the walls that looked as old as time it self . It was freezing where the six companions stood at the start of the bridge where the elf Faralda stopped them in their tracks . Carli was not happy at all about this . She really just wanted to get out of the cold right now . She was wrapped up in a lot of clothes that the others made her where to not get sick again . She resembled an Eskimo or a teletubby . She listened to Faralda telling them about the test . She knew she should have told the others but she had forgotten to do so . She stood in between Ezio and Altair trying to not catch Faralda's eye . It was a very difficult thing to do since she stood out like a sore thumb in the presence of five men . Faralda kept looking at her making her nervous . She squirmed in her spot feeling like a big ugly pimple . And she was starting to feel hot because of the clothes she wore ,causing her to start playing with her belt and then again fumbling with her hair to take her mind off of the heat suffocating her . Her body wrapped in the thick clothing started to knock against Ezio every other second as she moved .

Ezio was getting annoyed at the girl next to him . He wondered if she had an itch somewhere where she couldn't scratch . He felt like telling her to stop doing what she was doing ,but he couldn't embarrass her like that . Sighting he put an arm around her to make her stop . He held her against his side in place so she was trapped and couldn't move . She groaned softly but didn't do anything else in protest . Her groan attracts Desmond's attention . With a questioning look at Ezio he leaves his spot next to Connor and walk to them . ''She is driving me insane with her constant knocking against me while she moves her arms as if she's itchy '',Ezio whispers causing Carli to scowl at him. ''I'm not itchy ,the clothes are getting too hot for my liking '',she grumbles . Desmond can't help but snicker at that . Huffing indignantly she tries to fold her arms but Ezio's arms are in the way . With a scowl on her face she looks at Desmond asking him with her eyes to take her from Ezio . Shaking his head he says ''Give her to me Ezio ,I'll get her out of your hair ''. Ezio nods pushing her towards Desmond ''Make sure she don't start driving you insane '',he warns causing her to glare at him . Laughing at this Desmond leads her away from Ezio .

They are sold a firebolt tome each to read so they can do the spell quickly . Carli groans at this .She don't think that she has any magic in her veins . The spell looks quite easy but she don't think it will help her though . Sighting she reads it carefully trying to figure out how she was going to get it right . She really didn't want to embarrass herself infront of her friends .

For the four assassins and the Dragonborn the reading and doing of the spell is as easy as unsheathing their swords because of their supernatural abilities like Eagle Vision for the assassins and absorbing a dragons soul for The Dragonborn . Carli feels a bit jealous at this but try not to show it . The spell is as she predicted not so easy for her to cast and makes her feel like a failure. Frustrated at not being able to cast a single spell she turns away and was about to walk away when Faralda tells them that they all can follow her to the college including Carli . She feels so relieved at this . She was actually looking forward to seeing Tolfdir in the flesh . She just hope he was really such a good teacher as the game had portrayed him .

When they walk over the bridge Carli has to do her best not to look over the edge where there aren't any walls left in the broken parts of the bridge . She keeps a tight grip on Desmond's robes ,scared that if she let go she'll fall . Desmond don't mind this .He kind of like the way she depends on him sometimes to keep her safe .Makes him feel in control and strong enough in her eyes and not some puny worm that can't keep his girl safe . He himself aren't afraid one bit because he knew if he fell he'd just grab hold of the walls where he already could sense a hundred or so places to grab on to .

When they finally walk through the gates with the instruction from Faralda to go talk to Mirabelle Ervine to get them enrolled into the college . The courtyard of the college are full of students and teachers as they walk around searching for Mirabelle . Carli have decided not to tell them that the woman they are looking for are standing somewhere near the statue of a mage talking to the high elf Ancano and some other mages including the Arch mage Savos Aren which Carli recognises quickly .

She must have stared too long at the group of mages talking together because suddenly they look her way where she is walking beside Desmond still holding onto his robes . Letting go of Desmond she makes a quick decision to go to them . ''Hello ,''she begins nervously when she gets to them ''We were told to come and see Mirabelle to enroll here '',she adds playing with her belt again but this time out of shyness . ''And who is the we might I ask ?'', Savos Aren says in a toneless voice ,making her feel like a worm under a microscope . Looking behind her she finds that her friends aren't with her making the Arch Mages question obvious . ''I guess I must have wondered a bit away from the others '',she answers looking down at her feet although she tries to but her thick clothing makes it difficult so she settles for the snow covered ground instead . Before anyone else can comment on that Ezio appears at her side . ''I thought we've lost you! '',he exclaims in a relieved voice . Taking her arm he starts pulling her away from the mages causing her to yell ''Ezio ! let go! I think I found her ! ''.

Ezio lets go . Arching his eyebrow questioning ly he asks ''Alright where ?''.Smiling Carly points straight at Mirabelle Ervine . Nodding at Carli Ezio lets out an eagle call making Carli jump with fright . ''Eziooo! '', she scolds ''you could have given me a heart attack ''. Laughing he grabs her by the waist ,picks her up and holds her above his head like a parent will do with a child . Squealing she tries to make him put her down . But his having too much fun with her . And he wants revenge on when she knocked against him earlier .

The others arrive then having seen Carli perched on Ezio 's hands . ''What's up ?'',Desmond asks ''We heard your call '', Connor adds . Altair saves Carli from Ezio by taking her from his hands and placing her on her feet . ''Spoilsport '',Ezio groans but then he points at Mirabelle '' Carli said that's her '',he says . Arren takes the lead then telling Mirabelle why they are there . ''Yes well your little friend told us that already '', Mirabelle says smiling .

Carli feels her cheeks burning remembering that today she doesn't look little . She looks like a potbellied piggy all she needs is the curled tail and the snout . She feels so embarrassed right then it isn't even funny . Cupping her cheeks she tries to hide them from everyone's eyes . Just then she gets distracted as her eyes fall on Ancano who watches her with an odd look on his elven face , creeping her out . With a soft squeal she go hide behind Desmond . Desmond let her be but wonders what brought that on now . Shaking his head he reaches behind him and grabs her one arm pulling it around his waist so that now she stands against his back . Happily she wraps her other arm around his waist too and press her head against him . This makes the others smile . They'll never understand how she gets Desmond to let her do things like that . Things that they know no assassin in his right mind will let a girl get away with .

Mirabelle introduces them to the other mages there including the Arch Mage ,who only smiles at them before walking away with the other mages . They get outfitted with novice robes and are shown to the hall of attainment where they will sleep and study .After that they are sent to the hall of elements for their first lecture .

And there strangely enough the four assassins gets to see their first Khajit ,though Skyrim is full of this people that resembles cats and their eyes must have missed them while traveling . ''What no really '', Desmond says softly for only the others to hear ''Cat people , as if lizard people wasn't enough ''. Bursting out laughing Carli shakes her head ''Yeah Desmond bet you never imagined what Khajit looked like huh ''. Rubbing his head sheepishly he nods .

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed . Hugs to all readers please review and sorry if its short between cleaning the house and then having to play video games with my brother I get little time to write by I try though . I don't own assassins creed or elderscrolls I only own my oc . next Saarthal and ward spells .

.


	19. Chapter 19

The weirdest night

Chapter 19

Tolfdir smiled at the six new students who just arrived .They are dressed differently than the other students in strange white robes but somehow he knows that they are students . The only girl in the group flashes him a bright smile returning his . She's shorter than a Breton though her hair is dark and so is her eyes , so like a Bretons it's not even strange . The men are tall . Taller than the most men Tolfdir had ever seen . Even the blond Nord is tall . He haven't seen Nord's as tall as this one . The four dark haired men looks like they could have been quadruplets or just brothers who somehow turned out to look exactly alike . One is a shade darker than the others though but that changes nothing . The strangest thing of all is that the four dark heads has the same scar each on their lips ,making Tolfdir wonder how that could be . He was telling his students that the learning of ward spells was needed when the six arrived . The other students did not want to learn wards . They wanted to learn something more dangerous . Like destruction spells such as ice spike or frostbite . He decides to ask one of the new students what spells they prefer. Choosing the girl he asks ''Do you prefer the more dangerous exiting school of destruction or would you rather be interested in the school of restoration ? ,tell me is it better to use the ward spells or the ice spike ?''.

Carli feel like some big mole on a witches nose when everyone turns to look at her . She had been a real Miss know it all since she had come to Skyrim ,but she only knew things because of the game . That didn't mean she was a real clever girl . Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and get rid of the shy feeling ,she says looking Tolfdir in the eye '' Well ,don't you need a ward to ward of ice spikes and such ? ,What if your nearly hit by one ice spike and you have no other magic to fight back with ? , a ward can save your life I guess ''. Protests from everyone except her friends and Tolfdir could be heard after she finishes . With burning cheeks she go hide behind Desmond again like she's been doing lately . Tolfdir saved the situation by asking Arren to be his opponent so that he could show the other students why Carli was right .

Arren used a lesser ward but it was just as effective as a steadfast ward or a greater ward . The four assassins watched him with interest while Carli's eyes wandered around the place . She wasn't really interested in wards because if she couldn't do other spells what was the use of learning the ward . She wandered a bit away from the others and stared in wonder at every wall and even the pillar's was far more interesting than the demonstration that was given . Her eyes fell on Desmond . She liked looking at him .She could do that for hours if she only got the chance . Sometimes she wondered how it will be if she could take him home with her forever . Of course he would need to get another name because video gamers would be freaked out if he showed up and introduced himself as Desmond Miles . He didn't wear his hoody much anymore because of Skyrim's dress code and because he wanted to fit in . Carli's heart missed a beat when Desmond suddenly looked her way and smiled briefly before looking back at Arren and Tolfdir . She walked back to him and the others and slipped her hand into his . For a moment he looked at her again and squeezed her hand .

Arren and Tolfdir finished their demonstration . Tolfdir tells them that it is all for the day but they should meet him near Saarthal an old ruin in a few days' time to do some research there and see what kind of wonders the ancient ruin holds . As he walks away the three other students flocks them and ask them some questions about who they are and things like that . The six just tell them their names and why they're there nothing more . Carli stays near Desmond for now and feel shy when J'zargo the khajit starts talking to her . ''I want to learn more magic , Winterhold was not J'zargo's first choice but the mages in Cyrodil are not interested in teaching ,they rather want to be more in the Emperors good books participating in politics and guarding of secrets than teach a simple spell , J'zargo wants to do the type of magic that makes big things fit in small pockets ''. Carli stares at him listening but feel awkward when he mentions big things in small pockets . She is pretty sure he's talking about stealing .

Desmond who hears this crazy idea just shakes his head thinking for the first time about the Apple of Eden that he have somewhere hidden in his pack back in his room .He have completely forgotten about the artefact and somehow knows that the others have one each too though they didn't say so . He haven't told Carli either because ever since they landed in Skyrim he had it on his person and hadn't thought of it much . He looks down at the girl who 's still holding onto him . He wonders why she had been staring at him earlier . He don't mind it but sometimes it makes him feel awkward . Frowning he shakes her hand to get her attention . She looks up and smile like he did earlier when he looked her way . ''We should go '',he whispers to her . She nods and says ''Okay ''. She nods in J'zargo's direction in farewell before following Desmond to where the others are listening to Onmund telling them about Nord's that don't like magic . There Desmond touches Altair's shoulder ''We should go '',he says again .Altair nods beckoning to the others that they had to stop their conversation .

Carli wondered what the whole thing was about now . Why would Desmond want to go? . And where to ?, is another question she needs an answer to . She follows them as they leave .Walking behind Ezio ,taking the rear though she wished she could hide in the middle like always . Ancano stops them in their tracks just outside the big doors of the Hall of Elements ,seeking conversation . ''I am the adviser to the Arc Mage ,my name is Ancano '', he says . His voice is as cold as the icy wind that blows around Winterhold . Carli shivers as she tries to hide behind Ezio .

This time Ezio don't find her annoying . He would have hidden himself too if he was a girl . He don't like the elf's tone one bit . ''If you find out something that someone's hiding come and tell me immediately '',Ancano goes on oblivious of the thoughts going through the six's minds . Altair uses his Eagle Vision to see what colour the elf comes out . It turns out that he is glowing yellow causing the assassin to growl . Ancano looks his way frowning . Connor who is standing next to Altair thinks fast . Patting his stomach he says ''Come on guys I'm hungry ,let's go find some food ''. By doing that he saves the situation . ''We will '', Arren says then pushes Altair in the direction of the bridge . The others follow them resisting the urge to look back at where Ancano is watching them . Carli gets pushed in front of Ezio so that Ancano can't see her either . Desmond takes up the rear watching everyone's backs .

They get to the town quickly . Arren leads them through the town, down a slope towards the icy shores to the sea . Carli keeps her mouth shut as they walk , although she actually wants to warn them about the ice wraiths and other strange creatures that lurks in the icy places of the province . Like the ugly old wisps and it's mothers . Not to even forget the ice bears or the ice sabretooth cats . When they reach the shore Arren turns to Carli ''So tell us about Saarthal and about that elf '',he orders . Gaping at him for a moment, Carli tries to get her mind straight . ''Who says I know anything of Saarthal ?'' ,she asks defensively . Rolling his eyes Arren sights ''Of course you know Carli , you seem to always know everything ,so tell us now '', he says annoyed that she acts like that .

With a loud sight she says ''Just know that Saarthal is going to start a chain of adventures , its located southwest of Winterhold and is an old Nordic ruin , it actually houses the tomb of Jyrik Gaulderson and that is part of a long adventure of which I'm not going to give details about right now , all you need to know is be prepared , we are going to see Draugr again ,lots of them and the most powerful will be Gaulderson himself , just you wait and see guys ,we are in for an adventure we will never forget , anyways Ancano is going to be the bad guy in this that's all I can say oh and Arren you will have to kill him in the end because he have gone mad because of power ''. After that she turns to Altair . ''You should be more careful Mr Grumpy '', she says softly , ''We don't want Ancano to be on to us now do we anyways can we please get back to the college . I hate this place I don't want a wisp mother and her babies chasing us ,brr it gives me the heeby jeebies just thinking of miss dangerous and her clan ''. Altair just gives her the most scary glare she had ever seen causing her to hide behind Connor . The others laugh at this . She really is a funny one sometimes .

For the first time in a long time Carli gets to sleep in a room all by herself . If you could call the alcove like room with an arch and no door a room . She had her room next to the dunmer girl Brelyna Maryon's . She didn't know if she liked the strange dunmer much . She remembered one mission where Arren had been turned into a horse by the same elf girl . Carli wasn't really glad about being alone like that . She missed Desmond 's arms around her when they shared a room , she missed Connor's soft snores when she shared with him ,she even missed Ezio's talking before going to sleep and Altair's constant scribbling in a journal that was never far from him, when the day ended . She really missed the protection they gave her . They weren't far from her but still it felt like miles away . They came to say goodnight before they went to their rooms but still she missed them . Ezio was nearest just next to the door to the courtyard and the stairs to the other rooms that housed more students . He told her before leaving that if she needed him she should just call and he'll be there . Altair said the same though . His room was next to Ezio's . Arren came next before Desmond and lastly Connor .

It was way past midnight when she decided that she had had enough of sleeping alone , she was going to go to Desmond or one of the others . She got out of bed slowly and sneaked to Ezio's room . He was fast asleep and so was Altair and Arren . Desmond was also asleep but she knew if she wanted to she could climb in next to him . She left his room and went to Connor's . To her surprise Connor wasn't asleep . He was sitting on the edge of his bed eyeing the clothes they got from Mirabelle to wear in college . ''I don't like these clothes '', he said not looking up but she knew he had spoken to her . ''I don't want to part with my assassin robes , Achilles gave them to me , I know I'm sentimental but still ''. Walking to him and sitting down next to him Carli says ''It's okay Ratohnhaketon , I didn't throw my baby's clothes away even though he didn't wear them it still hurt me to even think of doing such a thing ''. Rubbing his shoulder encouragingly she smiles ''Your robes won't be lost if you just pack them into your pack and wear the college robes ,when we leave on our missions again you can wear them ,it will be like you never had worn something else ''. Smiling at her he nodded in thanks for her idea and understanding of how he felt .

Carli sat there for a while in silence . Connor appreciates that since his not sleepy yet . She broke the silence when she asked '' Do you ever wonder about how it will be like to be home again and see all your friends and your recruits ?''. He nods ''I do sometimes Carli , it won't be bad I suppose , I miss home, I really do but the here and now is an experience of a life time .'' ''Yeah '',she says '' I never thought I'd meet my favourite game characters and become good friends with them , oh and don't forget the total awesomeness of them while they fight , yeah a real life time experience ''. That makes him smile and feel a bit proud for her nice words . Later when she gets up and leave he feels better about wearing the college robes and about everything else that had bothered him . She just made his night when she came to sit with him for that little while .

''Please ,please Altair , show it to me '', Carli whines the next morning after breakfast . ''Oh come on just a peek ,I won't touch it ,I promise '', she goes on jumping up and down . Altair ,slowly getting annoyed at the whiny voice that keeps badgering him about seeing The Apple wishes to hide in a silent place where the girl couldn't find him . Really why can't she just go bother one of the others to show her theirs ? . Why does she want to see his ? . It's not like his is different than the other's apples . ''Pleeeeease Altairrrr'' , she says '' just show it to me , then I can say I've seen it for real ,not that Bart will ever believe me but I really want to see it ''. Shaking his head Altair snaps ''No ! Carli , I am not going to show you it alright ?''. Huffing she gives him one angry look before stomping off and muttering about stupid guys who like's being selfish with their stupid old toys. Ezio who just arrived in search of Altair sees her leave and asks with a confused look on his face ''What was that all about ?''. Sighting Altair says ''You don't want to know my friend , you don't want to know ''.

Carli in the meantime goes of looking for Desmond or Connor hoping that they may show her their apples . As if everything is against her , she can't seem to find them. Instead she walks into Ancano who stares at her with those scary eyes of his . Swallowing she backs up a little . ''So if it isn't the little one of the new students '', he said coldly . She just stares at him having no idea what to reply . Quite frankly she don't want to talk to him . ''What are you doing walking around here on your own ? isn't your friends on protection duty today ?'', he asks . Shaking her head she backs up another step . Smiling in a rather menacing way he takes a step towards her . ''You're not a Breton and I cannot say you're an Imperial ,you're not a Nord either or a Redguard ,so tell me what race of man are you ?''. Carli then knows that he means business . She can't tell him the truth that would be like betraying her own world . She don't know what to answer . She is in real trouble now and she don't know how she's going to get out of it . ''She's a mix between a Breton and an Imperial '',Carli hears Arren answer from behind her and she feels relief wash over her . Turning around she looks at her saviour . ''There you are !'',she exclaims as if she had been looking for him the whole time, though she had been looking for Connor and Desmond, her tone betrays the relief that she feels.

Arren can't help but smile at her relieved tone . He guess his good for something today . Sometimes he thinks that the others aren't actually his friends . That they just tolerate him for some reason . The girl though had tried being his friend from the start when she helped him up in Helgen the day they met . ''We should go ,the others are waiting for us ,our next class will be in an hour ''. With his hand on her shoulder he steers her away from the Altmer . They don't look back . Arren because he don't want to look into those orange eyes and Carli because she's scared .

Desmond was standing with J'zargo and Brelyna discussing which school of magic was the best ,when Carli and Arren arrived . The others was nowhere to be seen and Carli wondered where they were . She went to stand next to Desmond , taking his hand just to hold it and play with his fingers . Smiling down at her in greeting Desmond let her be ,loving the feel of her smaller hand in his . ''So what school of magic do you think is best ? '', he asks her . Shrugging she says ''I guess all schools are great maybe . If we could combine all it would be the best ,considering what we would stumble into on this road we call life ,I don't know but maybe we might need the powers of all schools to save us someday ''. This time J'zargo and Brelyna doesn't protest . They rather just glare at her . Desmond say nothing at all . He simply just pull her to his other side . Far away from them as possible . At that moment the others arrive . And so does the other students .

The lesson is very interesting because of the Illusion spells they learn . ''The muffle spell could come in handy if you want to sneak past a bear or something'' ,Connor thinks by himself ''Maybe I could use it when I get home someday ''. To Ezio the spell just looks too risky ,but it does look handy too .For all the guards he could have killed without them seeing him. Sighting inwardly he clears his head not wanting to think of what he could have done if the spell was involved . Desmond simply likes to learn and don't care about what the spell can do for him and Altair believes that an Assassin does not need the stupid tricks to do his job perfectly . Carli feels like a total dumb person for not getting the spell right and Arren just feels happy to learn a spell that can help him in his quests as the Dragonborn .

After the lesson Connor says to a long faced Carli encouraging ley ''Don't worry ,you'll get better at it next time ''. Groaning she shakes her head '' No I won't , I'm so useless at this it's not even funny '' . Throwing his hands up in the air Connor gives up on trying to give her some confidence . ''I know what will cheer you up '', Arren says suddenly . ''What ? '', she asks without any enthusiasm . ''Apples ,I have some in my pack ,you like apples don't you? I 'll go get one for you right now ''. Without waiting for any answer Arren runs of to his room . While his gone the others take Carli to the courtyard . They know Arren will find them there when he gets back because the Hall of Attainment's door opens up into the courtyard . Carli feels so depressed by now that not even Desmond can cheer her up . That makes the four assassins a bit sad . She's their friend and they need to find something that will distract her from her failure as a mage .

Altair who keeps an eye on the door where Arren will come out of have an idea what could cheer her up . He just hope that his assumption is correct . Without another thought he asks the others to form circle with him around Carli to hide her and his hands from view . Curious at what he was going to do the others did what he asks . With that taken care of Altair starts the next part of his plan . Putting his hand in his college robes pockets he pulls out the one thing he knows he must keep hidden at any cost . The Apple ,the only thing that keeps him sane somehow in this mess his in . A small gasp draws his attention .He looks up from the Apple to the girl . She's staring at the Apple in awe . Her eyes wide . Grinning at his success to cheer her up he holds out the Apple to her .

Hesitantly Carli reaches out a hand touching the round golden ball . Rubbing it's somewhat rough edges ,she can't believe that she's touching it . ''This is so cool '',she says softly ''My brother's not going to believe me , Wow in the game it doesn't even look so shiny as it does now ''. The sound of footfalls causes her to pull back her hands and whisper ''Quickly put it away ''. Altair does what she asks . That was really just in the nick of time because a second later they hear Arren say ''Here you go Carli ,I brought you two apples ''.

Smiling happily she pushes through between Ezio and Desmond to him and take the apples . Whispering a thanks she bites into one chewing slowly, savouring the taste and then swallowing . ''You know '', she says thoughtfully ''There is a saying where I come from , An apple a day keeps the doctor away ''. Frowning Arren asks confused ''Keeps the what away ? ''. Rolling her eyes Carli says ''A doctor is the same as a healer Mr Stormrider '' . Rubbing his head sheepishly he says ''Oh '' . Smiling broadly she bites into her apple again .

The rest of the they goes by as they study books they borrow from the old Orc in the Arcanaeum ,with Carli promising to help him dust of the books when she get the chance . Urag gro- Shub find that he can't be angry at the little one . The way she look so innocent pulls at his heart strings . Later that day she did go and help him dust the books of and did she talk a lot . Urag could not believe his ears when she told him he was the nicest old Orc she had ever met . That made his day.

Desmond who had been sitting in the Arcanaeum watching her to make sure she didn't get hurt or anything couldn't help but laugh as the old Orc beamed with pleasure . At dinner time he took Carli's hand as they walked to the dining hall to meet up with the others . ''Tomorrow it's Saarthal '', he said rubbing her hand with his thumb . She nods ''Yeah and then the whole stupid crazy adventure starts for real '',she says . Before they enter the hall he holds her back pulling her into his arms whispering seductively ''You know I haven't had my kiss for the day ''. Smiling she lifts her face ''We have time to do that now '', she says in a sexy sort of way that makes his legs feel like jelly . Bending his head he presses his lips to hers kissing her . She kisses him back with as much passion as he does not caring that they are in public and that anyone who walks by can see them . When they break the kiss they're both out of breath . They stand there taking a moment to catch their breaths before entering the hall . Ezio is the only one who saw them kissing in the corridor but he don't say anything about it . The others are a bit angry that they took so long coming there but they ignore it . When they all go to sleep early they wonder what the next day will bring .

The next day find them on the road to Saarthal . They are all dressed in their old robes . It was Altair's idea . Carli is glad to wear her robes and not those thick clothing she had to wear the other day .She walks beside Connor singing to make the road less scary as she hates the icy places of Skyrim because of the creatures that lives there . ''I'm only one call away , I'll be there to save the day , Superman got nothing on me …'', she sings remembering the song her sister loved so much and also her sisters favourite singer Charlie Puth . The others listen with smiles on their faces . They are used to her singing by now . They wonder about this Superman that she sings about though . ''Who's Superman? '', Arren asks finally when he can't take it anymore . Pausing a moment in the middle of the song Carli says ''Superman is a character of some story ,Superman could fly and was the strongest guy on Earth , he shot laser beams from his eyes and threw entire mountains at his opponents , obviously just a fictional character of someone's imagination that became popular . '' ''Oh ''. Is all reply Arren gives . The next moment a low growl could be heard coming from behind a rock .

Carli clamping a hand over her own mouth to keep herself from screaming already guessed what beast had announced its presence . The five men took position in front of her . Four flexing their wrists unsheathing their hidden blades , the other one unsheathing his axe . ''Why in oblivion did I forget about the sabre tooth cats of my home province '', Arren groans softly . The others don't say anything on that .They just keep an eye on the rock where the sound had come from . Suddenly a big cat like creature with long teeth pounces . Connor gets pushed forward since his the expert animal killer . Lucky for him Arren gets pushed forward too . ''We'll guard Carli '', Ezio says ''You kill that thing ''. Connor and Arren don't say anything they decide that it is better not to start an argument on the matter .

They are lucky when they find that the animal is old and so easy to kill because age had slowed the poor thing down . Connor slammed an arrow into his bow while Arren tightened his grip on his axe's handle . They worked in full sync . Connor's arrow piercing the animals skull at the same time as Arren's axe came down on the cats neck . It was dead in an instant . Connor told Arren that they should hide the carcass and come back later to get the skin . Arren agreed on that ,they needed to safe up some coins for their journeys around Skyrim .

After the cat they only stumble across the occasional wolf which they have no problem killing . Tolfdir is waiting for them with Brelyna at his side when they finally get to Saarthal . The place look just like Carli remembered from the game . With the wooden bridges and platforms and also the ramps leading down to the entrance where Tolfdir is standing . ''I'm glad you could make it in time '',Tolfdir says to them as they get to him . ''We must wait now for the other students ,if they are not here in two minutes we shall go on without them ''. The six says nothing on that they are just glad to have gotten there . They don't have to wait long as J'zargo and Onmund arrives just after Tolfdir spoke . After them twelve or so other students Carli don't know arrives because the game portrayed only the NPC students . Desmond and the others seem to have made their acquaintance though because they greet them like they know them . One Breton girl pushes in between her and Desmond making her stumble. If it wasn't for Altair's good reflexes grabbing her around the waist and catching one of her flailing arms steadying her , she would have been sitting on the snowy ground by now .

''Thanks ,Altair '', She whispers as Tolfdir unlocks the door to the ruins .Altair just nods giving the Breton girl a glare behind her back . Carli can't help but smile at that . She sure don't want to be in that girls boots . She lets Altair hold on to her arm feeling safer that way ,unaware that another girl glares at her daggers for having one of the cutest guys in the college's attention . Ezio and Connor falls into step beside her and Altair to make sure no one lets Carli fall . They all follow Tolfdir down a rickety old wooden ramp winding down to the rooms that the College mages are exploring and researching in . ''Man! ,I feel like an archaeologist on his first dig ! '',Desmond exclaims . ''An archaeo what ? '',the Breton girl walking behind him asks . Rolling her eyes and sighting Carli says in a mother like tone ''Archaeologist ,it's a person who digs up old civilisations to find out how ancient people lived and it's kind of what's happening here ''.

Desmond feeling that Carli's explanation was uncalled for snaps ''Carli , stop being such a miss know it all! ''all around giggles could be heard even from the same Breton girl who nearly made Carli fall earlier . Shocked at his tone she comes to a halt . Glaring at him she hisses through clenched teeth ''So I'm miss know it all now? ! but when you guys needs to know something you ask me ?! , well Mr Desmond Miles I'm done ,find someone else to tell you what to expect next because I won't be there to do that ''. Turning around she starts going back the way they have come but Tolfdir grabs her arm . ''No child ,you should stay and learn with the others '', he says softly but urgently . Ignoring everyone she stays right there beside the old man ,feeling somewhat hurt because of the way Desmond was treating her now .

''Do you want some more water to drink ?'',Carli heard the Breton girl ask Desmond as they resumed the decent down to the lower level of the excavation site . She couldn't think about it then but later she could swear that something was in the water that wasn't supposed to be . But as for now she forgot about what the girl asked . She didn't even hear Desmond's answer because she decided that it wasn't her business and that she was done with him anyway . She really did not need to be treated like someone's doormat .

When they get down to the level they should be on ,Connor comes to her and ask ''Will you please just accompany me ?,not to tell me anything ,but because you are my friend and I really need you there ''. Nodding Carli holds out her hand and he takes it without any hesitation . Tolfdir asks them all if they need more answers as to what the mages are doing there and Carli remembers vaguely that he had been explaining to them when Desmond had exclaimed about feeling like an archaeologist . Everyone just shake their heads ,no they don't want any explanation right now . So Tolfdir says to Arren ''I want you to go help one of the mages Arniel Gane with some more research and take your friends with you ,come find me if you find out something interesting ,the rest of you come with me ''. He leaves, leaving the six ,Desmond included to go find Arniel .

Carli walks on remembering where the mage is . She ignores the others that follows her . She don't want them actually to see the hurt that don't want to let go of her . They find him fully engrossed in his research . He isn't too happy to hear that Tolfdir had send them to help him . He sends them to go look around in the other chambers near his for enchanted artefacts . Carli walks with Arren showing him the places where enchanted rings are . ''Be careful now '', she warns ''don't touch things that you're not supposed to ''. Arren nods picking up the rings . In the next chamber they find nothing at first but then Carli points to an amulet hanging on a brightly lit wall . ''That is what starts the next quest ,oh I wish I had that dog right now he is great with fights against draugr ''. Laughing Arren says '' You are really odd do you know that ? who needs a dog when you got five strong warriors to protect you ''. Glaring at Arren she spats ''Five Warriors? ,Pelaeeese more like four because Mr Hoody over there isn't even worth the name protector ''. She points directly to Desmond who gives her a dirty look hurting her feelings even more .

Sighting Ezio says ''Let's just get on with it ,and forget the childish squabbles between two adults ''. Arren nods reaching out for the amulet . Carli seeing that pulls Altair and Connor nearer to her and gesture to Ezio to come stand near her too . She says nothing when he pulls Desmond with him . They watch as Arren pulls the amulet from the wall . ''Hey it's just a piece of broken amulet!'', Arren exclaims indignantly but before anyone could respond to that spears shoots out from the floor trapping them inside . ''Ugh ! '',Carli screams ''I'm a sardine in a tin can and I'm being squashed by other bigger meaner sardines !''. Connor bursts out laughing loudly and Ezio smiles at this .Altair groans as Desmond accidently steps on his foot and Arren tries turning around because his with his face against the wall . Tolfdir comes out of nowhere asking what happened . ''She told me to touch the amulet !'',Arren groans ''She told me it was going to start a quest ''. Frowning Tolfdir says ''well what a pickle you've got yourself into , Why don't you use the amulet and see what happens ''. ''How?'',Arren asks trying to turn around again . With a groan Carli answers for Tolfdir ''Put it around your neck Arren and then try some spells on that door your standing against, oh boy we gotta make some room ,even a shout will work ,come on you guys let's shift a bit ''. They do try pushing themselves against the spears trying to flatten a bit . A little room is all Arren needs . In an instant they are free as Arren throws a flaming bolt at the door wearing the amulet around his neck like Carli suggested . The spears had shifted down into the floor again and they can breathe easy as they have plenty of room to stand .

But it isn't the end as the door had crumbled as the firebolt had touched it leaving a gaping hole in the wall . Smiling Carli says ''Now would you look at that , I guess it's time for the best quest ever ,oooh no that lets me think of a song I once heard about the best song ever ,I can't remember the lyrics much but I remember the name of the boy band who sang it ,let's see yeah one direction if I'm remembering right , my sister's favourite band ,oh whoopee One Direction is so cool ,not , but anyways let's get to it like Ezio Auditore Da Firenze said not so long ago ''. Shaking their heads the five and Tolfdir follows her through the doorway .

They walk through a passage into a large room with coffins scattered about it . Before they can go any further than just inside the room something strange happens . To Carli it feels like time had freezed . To the four assassins it's a familiar like feeling like when they were using the Apple ,to Arren it's the same as for Carli and to Tolfdir it's like his mind comes to a standstill refusing to let him think . To Carli's amazement she too could see as a strange glowing figure appeared . ''Hold mages ,and listen well … Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped . Judgment has not been passed as you had no way of knowing . Judgement will be passed on your actions to come and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you . This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you . You mages ,you alone have the potential to prevent disaster . Take great care ,and know that the Order is watching , especially the girl who has come with four young men ,from distant worlds and times to be here with you Dragonborn ,uncalled for but needed as a guide to you through many quests , remember girl you also have the potential to become a great mage even if you don't believe that you have any magicka in your veins ,you must believe in yourself just like your friends does and you shall see what happens , now go and do what must be done all of you ''. Just as he has appeared so does he vanish leaving them alone with a somewhat dazzled Tolfdir .

''What was that ?'',he asks ''The feeling I felt was rather strange ,it was like my mind couldn't work properly ''. Ezio is the one that tells him what happen and ask who the Psijic Order is . ''The Psijic Order ?Are you sure about that ?.Now that is quite odd , And a danger ahead you say? Why that doesn't make any sense at all . The Psijic have no connections to these ruins . And no one's seen any of the Order in a long time . They are an ancient Order of mages known as Psijic monks . They are a very strong and knows many things we do not . Thy are the keepers of the old ways and used to live on an island Artaeum which strangely disappeared at the end of the first Era and reappeared hundreds of years later no one knows what happened really in any case let's investigate some of these coffins maybe it have some answers as to what danger the Psijic monk told you about lies ahead ''.

His words was scarcely said when suddenly the coffin lids flew of and Draugr stepped out of the coffins. Groaning loudly Carli steps back to let the men deal with them . She remembers the Psijic monks words though wondering if it's true that if she believes in herself she could do magic . She find herself soon testing this theory when Desmond is fighting against a Draugr and another approaches him unseen by him from behind with a raised axe . Knowing that if she don't do something she might regret it if Desmond gets killed . Whispering to herself that she can do it . And she was amazed when a firebolt shot out of her hand burning a hole into the draugr . She couldn't believe her own eyes .Staring at her hands in shock . She had no time to stay shocked because by then more draugr came at them . She had to help her friends . She feels a little drained when all the draugr are dealt with . ''You okay?'', Connor asks her . She nods . ''Okay ,just tell me if you need any help '',he says . Nodding she leads the way into the next room where they have more draugr to fight . Carli helps again ,fighting back to back with Ezio . ''Like seriously why don't the dead just stay that way ?!'', She hears Desmond yell as he chops a draugr's head off . She can tell that he is so frustrated by now . Tolfdir stays behind when they walk through the door to the next room ,they had to pull chains to get through that door though because of spears and a gate blocking the way forward .

They find themselves in an antechamber that leads into a very large room . ''Watch out for traps k '',Carli tells them . Just then draugr jumps out of coffins all around them and they have to fight again . ''O I'm getting pissed now !'', Desmond yells kicking a draugr squarely in the chest causing it to fall giving him the chance to drive his sword through it . Connor slashes through them with his rope darts by swinging it around and around like a helicopter propeller. Ezio jumps from draugr to draugr slamming his hidden blades through their necks .Altair uses his sword to get rid of his opponents . Arren swings his axe chopping of draugr heads and Carli uses her new found magic .

The next door opens into a corridor with burial niches . Carli hates this but are glad when only two draugr gets up . Connor and Ezio kills them ,leaving the others free to loot any useful potions and coins they can find . Arren orders Carli to drink a magicka potion to restore her magical energy . She does that before looking around for more useful loot . That's when she catches Desmond drinking some strange potion out of an odd looking bottle she had never seen . Without thinking about the consequences she rushes to him slapping the bottle out of his hand . With a growl he jumps up grabbing her around the neck squeezing hard. She does what every person does when someone squeezes the life out of you .She claws at his hands trying to free herself . Altair who was searching nearby sees what happens . Yelling for the others to help he rushes towards the two . He grabs Desmond's hands prying them lose with what strength he can muster . Ezio hits Desmond over the head as he reaches for Carli again while Connor stands by to catch him when he falls backwards . Carli gulps in air as if she never breathed before . ''What happened ?'', Arren asks . Because she can't speak she points to the bottle which strangely did not break . Arren picks it up ''We shall ask Tolfdir what it is when we see him again ,in the mean time we need to go on so someone please wake Sleeping Beauty and lets go '', he says . The other refuses to do that afraid that he might hurt Carli again . With an ''Oh for the love of Talos '' , Arren brings out a bottle and throws it down Desmond's throat to wake him up . It must be some nasty stuff because Desmond wakes spitting and rubbing his tongue with a disgusted look on his face . ''Are you with us ?'', Arren ask him . He just nods looking rather like someone high on drugs or something .

The next room brings its own problems . The typical Pillar puzzle keeps them from getting through a gate . Carli still a bit weak from Desmond's assault on her slides to the floor refusing to really help them . Connor watches her while Altair keeps an eye on Desmond and Ezio helps Arren to try and figure it out . Ezio gets this puzzle right when he uses his eagle vision to see clearly which pillar should be which symbol . They go through a gate down some stairs and through another door into another large room . One lone female draugr resides in this room . Arren finishes her off so that they can get to the next room . They all groan when they see more rotating pillars waiting for them there . Carli decides to help out this time rotating the pillars in the correct order . Ezio pulls the lever to open the gate when she gives him a thumps up .

Tolfdir catches up with them then looking rather in a hurry . ''Sorry if I kept you waiting but this is so exciting I just could not help to linger at every interesting thing of this ruin ''. To Ezio the word ''exciting '' reminds him of Leonardo his friend at home . Ignoring Tolfdir's words Carli opens the door to the second last room revealing the large blue green orb floating at the far end of the room . They stare at the orb in awe . They don't have much time to do that though as a boss levelled Draugr attacks them . For a moment no weapon works against it until Carli remembers that Tolfdir is supposed to shoot lightning spells at the orb to weaken the draugr which she remembers to be Jyrik Gaulderson . She starts casting at the orb yelling for Tolfdir to do the same . Between the seven of them they finish of this draugr quickly . After this Carli loots the body taking the fragment of the Gaulder amulet and also the Writ of Sealing while Arren talks to Tolfdir about what to do next and about what had happened with Desmond . He shows Tolfdir the bottle learning that it's a kind of potion that turns you against your loved ones and makes you fall in love with the maker of the potion . When Arren ask him for how long Tolfdir says only as long as the user keeps drinking it every two hours .

Desmond are questioned about where he got the bottle from and he states from the Breton girl Merlina who said it was water . ''I thirsty okay '',he adds defensively . Connor asks him if he loves the Breton girl which he answers by saying he don't know really because he felt a little weird when he drank the ''Water''. While he is being interrogated Carli search for more cool stuff ,finding the staff of Jyrik Gaulderson ,some soul gems and some health potions . She then says that Arren should go through the door in the next room . ''There is a word wall waiting for you go get your word will you ?'', she orders .She completely ignores Desmond ,sidestepping him to go stand next to Altair who puts an arm around her ,pulling her close .

Tolfdir waits for Arren to come back before telling them that they should go tell the Arch Mage that he is needed there in person and that they should tell him about the orb . Arren is relieved when the old man doesn't ask him about why he went to get the word on the word wall though he looked a bit curious when Carli had told him to go get it .

On the road back Altair says ''Desmond don't take potions from anyone again okay ?''. Desmond nods as the potion is beginning to wear off bringing back the old him before he drank the potion . He don't even know what he did to Carli though he do remember fighting inside Saarthal . He remembers Altair and the others pulling him of a female draugr ,but when he question them about that they say that they never pulled him off a draugr . ''You were strangling Carli '', Ezio says looking still a bit angry as he says those words . Frowning Desmond looks at his girl feeling that something is very wrong with what Ezio just said . Did he really try to kill his girl? . Oh no what if he did kill her and the potion wore off then ? . He guess he was lucky that it didn't go that far . He knew that he was going to have to talk to her and apologise . He hoped fiercely that she would forgive him . He didn't want to lose her . She was the best thing that ever happened to him . And one stupid move have destroyed it . He hoped to mend what he destroyed feeling really bad about what he did .

They get to Winterhold when its already dark outside . While Arren and Ezio go to the Arch Mages quarters the others go find some food feeling rather hungry by then . Desmond decides to take a chance to try and salvage what can be salvaged from his relationship with Carli . When they sit down to the meal they found he pushes himself in between her and Altair . When she stand up and tries to leave he grabs her arm . ''Please don't go '',he pleads ''Please just hear me out ''. Folding her arms she sits down . ''Fine '',she says grudgingly . Taking a deep breath he says '' Look I know I'm an idiot ,no let's rephrase that worse than an idiot for drinking stuff that I shouldn't and then treating you like someone's doormat and after that trying to kill you , I know I don't deserve any forgiveness and I deserve worse by hurting an innocent , yeah I guess I broke one of the rules there and the penalty for that might well be death , so anyway I should be glad that Ezio , Connor and Altair didn't have my head then and there , What I really want to say is that I am sorry and that I will make a promise to all of you that I'll think before taking anything from anyone again and I promise to never hurt Carli again ,I will try not to be the idiot that I was today and I will take any punishment that you see fit , so ah yeah that's all I wanna say ''.

Staring at him Carli can't help but feel sorry for him . It took guts to say what he said but she knows that even if he says sorry the hurt that she felt can't be forgotten easily . Taking his hand she says ''Look Desmond I know you mean what you said just now ,but I don't know if I can forgive you that easily though I can try , a wise aunt of mine once said that sorry is used so frequently that it has lost any true meaning and that sorry can't mend a broken mirror or even a heart for that matter , for now I will forgive you but if anything like that happens again I'll want nothing to do with you ever again is that clear ?''. Nodding he pulls her onto his lab wrapping his arms securely around her .

SO THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IT'S A LITTLE LONGER THAN ANY I'VE WRITTEN BEFORE BUT YEAH IT TOOK ME LONGER TO WRITE IT BECAUSE OF A TOOTHACHE ,A LITTLE BOY COUSIN OF MINE VISITING US AND BECAUSE MY BROTHER LOVES MAKING ME SIT WITH HIM WHILE HE PLAYS VIDEO GAMES . HE HAD STARTED PLAYING THE ELDERSCROLLS AGAIN AND I LIKE IT WHEN I GET TO SEE ALL THE TOMBS AND STUFF ON SKYRIM , OH AND I'VE BEEN PLAYING ASSASSINS CREED AGAIN JUST FOR FUN SO YEAH HOPE YOU REALLY ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER HUGS TO ALL READERS AND PLEASE ,PLEASE REVIEW .

.


	20. Chapter 20

The weirdest night

Chapter 20

''Anna ,I don't know how we are going to get her back here it may take some time you know that '', Erasmus said to his younger sister . They were at Carli's place with Bart to figure out how they were going to get their sister back home and out of the world that they now called Skyrim World because they somehow knew that where she was ,was no game world but some sort of real world where Skyrim somehow really exists . How that could be they didn't know yet as Eduan was still researching some facts . Bart was sitting in front of the TV again . His and Carli's character Arren Stormrider has disappeared too and not even by creating a new version of him helped much .There was still no sign of the assassins or Carli either and he was beginning to feel scared for his sisters sake . ''I think we need to tell our parents ,what if Mom comes here and find nobody but us here ?what are we going to tell her if she ask where Carli is huh ? Carli is the baby of this family. We as older siblings were supposed to protect her '',Anna says looking very distressed about the whole affair . She's a real softie when it comes to family members and she's got a big heart helping others all the time . ''Anna it's going to break them , we just can't tell them right now '',Erasmus protests . Sighting she nods ''Fine ,but if she's still missing after one more month I'm calling Mom alright?''. Erasmus nods thinking about how they are going to keep it from their parents for one more month since it already nearly has been several months that she has been missing ,according to Bart that is . Raking his nails through his hair he actually feels like screaming until his voice is hoarse and he can't speak .

''Are you sure we need to go see Urag gro –Shub ?'',Connor asks for the umpteenth time since Ezio and Arren came back from the Arch Mage . And for the umpteenth time Arren answers ''Yes ,Connor ''. They were in the dining hall waiting for Arren and Ezio to finish their meal . Carli and the others had saved some food for them because they weren't there when she and the others had eaten. They ate more than the others had thought they would . They didn't think of saving some food for later . Carli thought of the quests that lay ahead . She thought of Fellglow Keep , Mzulft and Labyrinthian . The places they would go in the quests ahead . She then thought of The Midden where they'd have to go find the Augur of Dunlain . She didn't really worry about anything that would happen there . She would fight if her friends needed her help , though not with weapons, but with her new found magic skills . Even if she got tired easily .

Desmond sat next to her . Watching her ,never taking his eyes of her . Even though he asked her for forgiveness , he still felt bad about what happened . He made a promise to himself that he would never ever try and kill her again ,even if he was under the influence of something or someone . He came to the conclusion then that he if he was at home still ,he'd do what Juno said because he is gullible . Sighting he wonder about the people back home . Did they find a way to save their world without him? or were they waiting and hoping for his return? . He wished he could know that . He would feel better about being away for so long . He didn't even know if his world still existed . What if it ended because he wasn't there to do his duty as the chosen one ?. Did some of the people survive ?. He really didn't want to think of that ,but he knew eventually he would have to because he might very well be the only soul survivor .

The six walked in silence to the Arcanaeum . The old orc was sitting and drinking some sort of herbal tea when they got there . He greeted them with his old grumpy way of speaking . The six was somehow used to it because of the orcs they had met on the road as they travelled . A real grumpy kind of folk they were . Always challenging a person to a dual or calling people milk drinkers . Carli was pushed forward to ask him about anything that would help with the orb they found in Saarthal . He told her that he didn't have anything now but when she persisted he told her that Orthorn , an old mage who used to study there had left for Fellglow Keep stealing three books that might help . ''If you need information , you will have to retrieve them for me '', he said . Carli nodded gave him a hug, which he only half-heartedly growled at ,and walked back to her friends . ''Time for us to ' Hit the books' guys '',she said '' This quest was called Hitting the books for some reason in the game ,don't ask me why because it isn't us who is going to read the missing books we are off to Fellglow Keep . Oh and one other thing we are so gonna have to fight necromancers and at some point skeletons oh and don't forget the frost atronarchs or the flame artronarchs ,but yeah it's so worth it . '' The five men can't help but smile at her as she babbles on about how they were going to have fun .

The road to Fellglow Keep is long since they have to walk back in the direction of Whiterun .They start out early the next morning .The air is icy but fresh and they love it . Carli stays quiet as she walks beside Altair . In her head she sings though . A song she remembered from the Lord of the Rings . ''The road goes ever on and on ,down from the door where it begun ….''. They are tired by the time they make camp . Carli and Connor divide sweet rolls for everyone to eat as they hadn't had a bite to eat when they left Winterhold . When Arren offers her a bottle of mead Carli declines it . ''I miss home right now ,there I'd drink milk or coffee with my sweet roll ,at home we eat cake for breakfast when it's our birthdays , my parents don't believe in parties but we do get presents and it's always something useful ,my father don't believe in things that are going to lay around for ages and not even be touched , when I was six my father gave me a cow ,her name was Rosemary ,I truly loved to milk her in the mornings before school and my mother used to say she gave the best milk ever ,so yeah I would rather find a cow to milk than drink mead , I'd rather drink clean fresh water too '' ,she says '' and really did you ever hear the guards say something else than 'I would feel better with a belly full of mead' ,the game portrayed guards as mead drinkers and corrupt people ,But anyway enjoy the mead and I'll enjoy water '' she says fishing out a water bottle from her pockets . The five men just smile ,they don't know what to say to that and at least they heard about her life at home when she was a kid .

They leave early in the morning even before the sun is up . They get to Fellglow Keep just before noon the next day . An icy wind blows from the mountains around them . The Keep is just a big ruin that is partially fit to live in . They can see a couple of Necromancers guarding the place . With them are two Flame atronarchs . Shivering Carli wonders how they can get past them . Altair takes the lead. Using Nocturnal's gift to become invisible ,he leads them past the Necromancers hoping that they won't be seen . Luck is on their side as the enemy don't see them . Inside it's trickier since they have to find Orthorn .Although Carli knew that he was to be found in a cage ,she didn't remember where the cell was . What's more is she forgot completely about the vampires that was kept in cages not far from the entrance to the Keep. Carli have no time to stop the men from opening those cages ,they pull the levers without any thoughts of self-preservation . She have to help them fight the vampires because one of them had turned hostile when Arren accidentally bumped into her .

Yelling at her friends to stay out of the way of those red lights that the vampires uses to infect people with she uses her magic to try and keep them away from her . Ezio aren't so lucky, he gets hit as he dodges a firebolt that a Necromancer had thrown his way . Carli screams as she sees that but know that it's no use trying to help him just then since they have a job to do and they need to finish it . She'll ask her friends to take him to a shrine before the disease that he was infected with turns him into a full blooded vampire .

The fight, though it seems long only takes a little while . They don't actually have to search far for Orthorn . He isn't too happy when he hears that they are only there for the books . When Carli told them that they should leave him behind her eyes caught Ezio waving his hand before his face . That worried her as she knew the Sanguinare Vampiris has taken root too quickly and Ezio must see red rather than normal . ''Guys deal with Orthorn , we have no time to stand around and chat ,Ezio will need a shrine quickly or if you have a Cure Disease Potion on you give it to Ezio '',she says anxiously eyeing her friend with a worried expression on her face .

The others haven't seen Ezio getting hit so they don't know what Carli is on about . With questioning looks on their faces they ask Orthorn to leave and then turn to stare at Carli who eyes Ezio ,the only one of them who don't have a question because he is too busy to try and figure out how he was going to see normally again . ''Pray tell us what it is that you know and we don't '',Altair demands in a polite tone . Sighting heavily Carli grabs Ezio by the arm and turn him to face them . ''He contracted Sanguinare Vampiris ,a disease that leads to Vampirism , if we don't help him we are going to have a vampire on our hands , ''she grounds through her teeth '' If you want one be my guess and leave him be or take him to a shrine ,either way I won't stand around and watch you guys betray a brother like that ''.

Arren watch the girl frowning . Then he remembers something about one of his uncles when he was little and all becomes clear to him . Taking off his pack he rummages through it in search of the bottles of potions . The others watches him with curious eyes until he grabs something with a relieved expression on his face . Seconds later he hands Carli a bottle that looks somewhat the same as a healing potion bottle but it is labelled differently . She takes it with a look of appreciation on her face . She opens it and give it to Ezio . ''Drink buddy '', she orders . Groaning with disgust he obliges . Moments later his vision is cleared and he don't feel so awkward anymore .

They go on feeling a bit less worried now . They fight more necromancers as they go ,finding out that some of the necromancers are vampires themselves ,so they are more careful now that they nearly lost one of their own to that awful curse . They finally comes to a door that will lead them to their final battle . Hoping to survive this they go through to find only one person in the room . A woman who calls herself The Caller and she is very unfriendly ,refusing to let them have the books back . When they attack her a fair number of Frost Atronarchs appears . The woman herself teleports from one spot to another to keep them off her body . The fight is hard as they don't know where she will be next and the Atronarchs throws them with ice spikes and frostbite spells at them . Ezio finally kills The Caller pinning her down with both of his hidden blades and when she dies the Atronarchs does too . Desmond collects the books while the others collects frost salts and rummages through The Caller's pockets . They go out a different way than they had come and so avoids the necromancers and Flame atronarchs they had left outside .

''Well guys ,I guess this was one for our journals eh ?'', Carli says smiling happily . Nodding Ezio says ''At least we are getting better at this all the time now , I just wish I was more careful ,I don't ever want to contract any diseases in this world again , that was really too close for comfort ''. Nodding the others agrees with him .

They get back to Winterhold College two days later as they decided to first visit Whiterun and Jarl Balgruuf . His glad to see them especially the girl . He ask her to dine with him that evening ,making her feel uncomfortable about the whole affair . Altair saves her by telling the Jarl that they won't have time for any dates because they are on a mission . The Jarl let them go asking Carli to come see him when she comes to Whiterun again .

Urag gro-Shub is glad to see them when they bring him the books . He tells them to go see Tolfdir about one of the books 'NIGHT OF TEARS ' which he thinks the old man would be interested in and can tell them more of their quest ahead .

The six finds him in the Hall of Elements and sees the orb had been moved there . Arren tells him about Urag's request for them to come see him and of their journey of finding the books . He tells them that he will read the book later when he can tear his eyes away from the orb that is revered to as the Eye of Magnus by now . Tolfdir tells them that the orb is very interesting and that the markings on it is something he have never seen and that the Arch Mage has given permission for the orb to be studied as it radiates Magicka . He tells them to observe the orb with him as it was their find as well as his . He opens his mouth to tell them something when Ancano arrives telling them that someone from the Psijic Order has come to see them . He rambles on as he leads them to the Arch Mage's quarters telling them that he don't know why the Psijic Order wants to see mere Novices . This time it's another of the monks who goes by the name of Quaranir . The Arch Mage is talking to him when the six and Ancano arrives . The same strange thing happens that happened in Saarthal ,in a flash time slows down causing them to hear the monk when he speak and leaving the people that needs to know nothing in the dark as to what was said . The monk don't waste any time . He tells them that the Eye is very dangerous and the situation could become unbearable for the College and the world around them . ''You need to banish the orb or life as you know it may well end ,however we are unsure of how you should go further as the future are obscured and we cannot see ahead ,there is someone who can help you with it though , seek out the Augur of Dunlain ,he will be able to help you further with your quest , you must act quickly because there is no time for waiting '',he finishes . In a flash everything is back to normal and the Arch Mage and Ancano is none the wiser .

Ancano is furious when it seems that the Psijic Monk has made a mistake and are leaving . He tells the Monk that he will stay there until the whole situation is resolved . As he and the monk leaves the room ,the six begins questioning the Arch Mage on the whereabouts of the Augur of Dunlain . He isn't too pleased because he tells them that they must have been listening to Tolfdir's tall tales about the existence of the Augur and that they should tell him to stop talking such rubbish . That gives them a clue as to where to ask next . They leave the Arch Mage with a greeting from each of them . Carli giving him a friendly hug and runs of to find Tolfdir again .

Tolfdir is delighted to see them so soon again and when they ask him about the Augur of Dunlain he says that he hadn't spoken to him in years . ''He is down in the Midden ,and the Midden is where the dungeons of the college are , be very careful there , we don't know what might be lurking there now '', he says . He then points them to a hatch near the door to the Hall of Elements wishing them goodluck on their quest .

Before they go down the hatch Carli makes sure everyone has enough healing and other potions because she can't remember much about the Midden and hopes to remember as they walk through its passages . As they go down she hopes and prays for the best .

END OF THIS CHAPTER HOPED YOU ENJOYED NEXT ONE THE MIDDEN AND MAYBE MZULFT . I KNOW TOOK LONG TO WRITE THIS . IVE BEEN MEANING TO DO IT JUST THERE ARENT ENOUGH HOURS IN A DAY . THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND OFCOURSE THE FOLLOWERS . HUGS TO ALL READERS AND SMILE FOR SMILLING HELPS YOU GET THROUGH TOUGH TIME .

.


	21. Chapter 21

The weirdest night

Chapter 21

It was no secret that Carli hated icy dank dungeons .The Midden was no exception . She didn't want to be there ,but couldn't miss the experience for anything . As they progressed through the dungeons passing through doorways they had to fight a lone Draugr and skeletons . There were also ice wraiths and of course frostbite spiders which Carli couldn't stand . She helped the others but felt like running away as she shivered at the thought of a hairy leg touching her .The ice wraiths she hated the most as the things was hard to kill without fire . Luckily the six of them could do fire spells . ''Boy do I hate this place already '' Desmond says kicking a dead spider out of his way after a fight .Carli watching him comments by saying ''You can say that again ,I mean why these thing don't just go extinct I have no idea ''. Desmond gives her a smile and then wink at her before moving on . Carli follow him closely and is just behind him when they walk over an icy bridge . A voice echo's trough the silence of the place telling them to leave and that there is nothing for them there .

The six decides to ignore the voice and moves on . Carli can't help but feel as if they are watched from every corner or wall . That eerie feeling stays with her for the rest of the time and long afterwards it would haunt her dreams . As they walk the six find places that Carli remembers looks just like the room where the Augur of Dunlain are . The same round circle that actually reminds her of a small fountain pool without the water of course . Just like when she played the game she wonders what that Circle is for . Only the game makers would know ,she guesses while that nagging feeling of wanting to know runs amok in her mind . It's like when something is missing and when you search and don't find it, it feels like you have to find it no matter what otherwise you won't be able to sleep or eat for ages . ''Do you think that we are close ?'',Arren suddenly wanted to know . His voice sounded a bit angry as if he was going to lose it soon .

Carli didn't say anything . She wasn't sure if she wanted to know much of the place they were , though she knew the way but only roughly . She didn't dwell into places when she finished quests in the game like her brother did .So when she found her way out of the Midden she simply made as if she never was there . Looking at Arren she remembers that the last time this character was there Barbas and Lydia was there too . ''Maybe this place is bigger than Carli's game '', Connor says confusing Arren more . ''Enough with the talk about a game '', he growls ''Tell me in simple words what in Oblivion is going on , I thought Carli knows the way already , she always does ''. With a sight Carli says '' I know the way Arren but sometimes a person can forget certain things . so anyways we need to find a door that is locked behind it the Augur will be waiting ,that voice we heard is his ''. The door they find is right there in front of them and Carli simply ignored that .

As Arren tries the door it opens revealing a big round light on one of the circles they have seen throughout the whole place . ''You are too late young friends ,the event you are trying to prevent is already in motion . There is nothing here more to say than that which I told to the Thalmor who came here to seek answers ,find the staff that would help you ,and hurry for there is not much time left ''. These words is not all the same as Carli remembered though it gives the same warning . It's then that she realises that not everything about the game could be the same in real Skyrim life though much of it was . The way things are said or the words that are said might not be the same as she remembers though she knows it still tells the same stories .

When they leave the Augur she wonders if their coming to this world had something to do with words and phrases changing . They are half way to the hatch when a big blur of fur attacks them .Screaming she tries to get out of its way and nearly gets hurt when one of its claws barely misses her when it tries to hit her. Ezio is the first to attack it . Altair is the one who deals the death blow after a long fight . When they examine it they find that it's a mix breed troll . To their horror it had spider like legs and pinchers coming out of its mouth . ''This is just nasty '' , Desmond commented . Carli shivered and felt a bit nauseas . Who in the world would have thought something like that was living there ? .Who crossbred things like that? .She hoped that it wasn't someone as nice as Tolfdir .She'd hate it if it was him . This was something Necromancers would do .

With a job still at hand they decided to leave , wishing they could stay and study the strange beast . The Arch Mage is in the Hall of Elements gazing strangely at the Eye of Magnus when they get there .Carli can't help but wonder if he is wanting to caress the stupid orb, at the way he is looking at it as if it's a long lost love or something . Arren is once again the one who has to go talk to him while the others stays back just looking at the big glowing ball on its pedestal. When Arren returns he tells them that Savos is an ignorant fool and that they should go talk to Mirabelle Ervine who in his opinion should have been Arch Mage rather than the crazy one they have now .

They find Mirabelle in her quarters eating a rather late lunch . Altair starts to question her about the staff . At first she does not recall anything that might be useful . Carli who knows the outcome wishes that she could push Mirabelle in fast forward mode to tell them about the Synod who have come by not so long ago .When Altair tells her that the Arch Mage who she Idolises has send them to her, her memory is coming back faster than anyone can say 'Hidden blade '.Carli sights softly as Mirabelle tells them about the Synod who had been interested in the staff and needed to know where it was . So when the college couldn't tell them much about its location they went to plan B which was Mzulft .

In a raise against time they have no choice but to go just then to those ancient dwarven ruins .As there's a journey ahead of them with no time to even think of rest ,they quickly refill their stores of provisions . ''The ruins is located in Eastmarch hold,south east of Windhelm '', Arren says to them as they walk out of Winterhold . The others says nothing as they believe he would know because this was his province ,as Skyrim was still one under imperial rule it was still a province . Carli hated it that they were going back to Ulfric Stormcloak's hold ,but she said nothing about that .

They arrived at the old ruin a day later , tired and cold as there was another snow storm that just began without any warning . The ruin shined in the cold sun that shined down on them . Ancient carved stone columns and huge archway entrances as well as pipe works that still hissed so many years after their owners had disappeared . The six looked at the spectacular view and felt so small but also eerie as if the ghost of the past would jump out of the walls at them . When they walked through the huge golden doors they found a dying Synod researcher . Ezio kneeling beside him catches the last whispers that he'll ever make . After saying the words '' Requiscat in pace '' like he always do , he tells them that the man whispered something about a Crystal that one of the falmer stole from him . ''Whatever can it mean?'' Connor asks . Shrugging the others except Carli shows that they really don't know . Carli instead goes down on her knees beside the dead man and starts searching through his clothes .

Protesting Ezio tries to get her to leave the poor guy alone but when she stood up eventually he can't help but notice the two things she held in her hands . A book and a key . ''He means the Focusing Crystal '' , she says holding the book out to Arren who takes it . ''It's all in there ,anyways this key takes us through the next door ''. She hands it to Altair who walks to the door, pushing the key into the lock and turning it he opens it . They follow the path east and then they turn north . And after a while they encounter a trap trigger that drops spikes from the ceiling . A dead Synod Researcher is the evidence that the spikes are very much deadly . Looting the body they find all sorts of things even a soul gem .As they walk on they turn east again and then north again encountering Dwarven Spiders that leaves them in awe as it is clear to them that the dwarves was an advanced race . '' Wow !'',Desmond shout-whispers , ''They are like nothing we have seen before really ,this is awesome ''. Smiling Carli says ''Wait until you see the Spheres or the Centurions ,now they are awesome though they too wanna kill you if they see you ''. They continue their course of first going east and then north again seeing more wonderful things ,like Dwemer architecture and pieces of machines they really have never seen before . They find more Spiders that they have to be quick to kill . Some of the spiders explodes when they die scaring Carli with the sounds they make when they explode . Staying clear of those with the blue lightning bolts helps her a lot .

When they get to two golden doors ,so huge a giant can walk through easily without hitting his head ,they have to find the door that will take them forward . Connor uses his eagle vision to choose . He stops Arren from opening the door on the left showing him the trap . The other door brings them to a ramp winding up to the east . ''I hate heights '',Carli says grabbing Desmond's arm tightly . He says nothing on that ,but gives her a reassuring smile . The next door leads them to a cave like place with moonstone ore that they could have mined if they had the time .

Going up a wooden ramp they find two more dead researchers . The bodies are empty of any useful loot . When they walk a bit further they are attacked by none other than a Chaurus . Carli forgets completely about her magic and tries to hide because of the thing's pinchers that could poison one in an instant . The others ignores this behaviour and rather focus all their energy on killing the ugly insect like creature . After its dead Altair gives Carli a stare that makes her quiver . He is obviously not happy with her damsel in distress act .

When they walk further up a sloping passage he ignores her completely .She don't mind since she know she could have been of much help and not a burden .Connor walking in front use his eagle vision to see if there's more surprises. ''There's trip wire in front of us '',he informs a moment later . ''We should climb over it very slowly and be careful not to trigger it ''. Nodding they all agree . Desmond helps Carli over it as her legs are shorter than everyone else's . Past the trap they fnd a bigger cave than the other one where a mammoth skeleton can be seen. They have no time to admire it as more Chaurus attacks them . This time Carli has no choice but to fight back as theirs a lot of the creatures that blocks their path .Ezio cuts of a chaurus's pinchers quickly before it can hurt him . The creature was really to close for comfort . Altair slices away with his swords doing a strange fighting dance that would have intrigued Carli if she wasn't too busy throwing firebolts at two chaurus that was in her opinion the two smallest ones she could find as she believed the thing about picking on someone her own size . Arren used his Warhammer bashing in the ugly heads of the creatures while Connor shot his opponents with arrows that was luckily sharp enough to break through the thing's scales . Desmond used his sword trying to copy Altair and also trying out a new style that was completely his own . They were tired when the fight ended . It was not easy to kill the creatures but they got it right anyway .The door they walk through next brings them yet again to another ramped passageway . Here they find their first Dwarven spheres who attacks without warning so yet again they have to fight for their lives . The strange robots on wheels is far more awe inspiring than the mere spiders they had encountered earlier . With swords where their hands are supposed to be they slash at their enemy making them deadly opponents .

Tired but with no choice but to fight the six push forward . When they finally gets rid of the last one they feel relieved but only for now since they don't know what awaits them as they continues further into the old dwarven ruin .

They turn north again and then east onto a ramp that leads to a door that brings them to a very noisy corridor full of dwarven machines ,that huffs and puffs steam . They have to walk down this noisy corridor to get to a T intersection . Altair finds the right way this time .This path leads them to one lonely dwarven spider that they kill quickly . A walkway leading straight then right brings them yet again to another T intersection . ''Oh come on !'',Desmond exclaims annoyed that once again they have to find the right way . They take the stairs when Ezio says that the other way only leads to a room . And once again they find another T intersection which Desmond hopes is the last one . ''I remember this one ,we take the path left ,but be careful where you walk otherwise you guys or I are going to go down as the pipes will be triggered to extent throwing an unsuspecting victim down to that lower level down there and then we have to use the stupid stairs and start all over again . The best way is to jump on the pipes and use them as a walk way .Oooh I hated this part '' ,Carli says cringing away from the thought of falling to her doom though it's not so far a drop really . The others just smile at her words but they take her advice seriously .

On the other end of the walkway they find another sphere . Thankfully it's alone and they can kill it quickly . In the next passage they find dead Falmer and wrecked dwarven spiders . They follow a ramp up to a door that leads them out to the second zone of the ruin . Deciding to take a rest they sit down on broken down machinery . ''So we survived the first part of the ruin what awaits here is not for us to know I guess '',Connor says . ''Falmer and maybe a centurion or two '', Carli says resting her head against Desmond's shoulder . Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her more securely against him Desmond can't help but to fight the urge to kiss this strange girl that had come into their lives maybe more than a year ago . He knows that they all had lost track of the months that had gone by since their first meeting but he simply don't care all he cares about is his love for the girl and his friends that made his heart swell .

They don't rest too long because they need to get back to the college soon because they somehow knew that trouble were brewing as they spoke and the college needed their help to fight it . A ramp going up once more leads them to a large area where one falmer patrols the north side . Slamming an arrow into the bow ,Connor shoots it straight through the head taking care of it quickly . As they take yet another ramp up they find another falmer lurking around at the top . Altair kills it silently since it didn't see them as they went into stealth mode when they saw it . They turn north again and find a room full of cage doors and two more falmer . Ezio and Desmond kills them quickly before the six takes the eastern path through doors and into a dirty tunnel. This tunnel turns north . Chaurus and Falmer are more here and the six have to fight hard to survive this onslaught . Continuing north they find a small camp of falmer with more chaurus and once again they have to fight . ''So sad ,they were once a proud and beautiful race of elves until the nords got greedy and they had to retreat into the dark places of Skyrim ,no offense Arren but that's how it happened '', Carli says as they walk on, after the fight, over a tripwire and into another passage that still leads them north . ''I know Carli and I am ashamed to call myself a nord when things like this happened , I wonder what the ancient nords thought when they did what they did ?''. ''Probably wanted nothing but more land '', Connor says in a bitter voice when he remembers his people who had a hard time keeping their land .They grow quiet not wanting to start an argument that could have stayed for all they cared where it should at the back of their minds . The passageway ends into a large room with another falmer camp and yet another dead Synod Researcher . ''Gee I thought we were past finding the stiffs '',Carli groans . ''Have more respect for the dead '',Ezio lectures sternly . Hanging her head she says ''Sorry Mr dead Synod guy I didn't mean it ''. Ezio can't help but smile at this . They have to fight more falmer to get away .

A path out of this room leads north to another room with a chaurus that Ezio and Connor kills . They continue going north after this and return to Dwemer build rooms leaving behind dirty passages and rooms of mud and soil . Another falmer patrols the area . ''Oh great another of those crazy killers '', Desmond growls ''Can't they just disappear completely ''. ''Don't worry Desmond we are nearly past the second zone just a little more walking , and it isn't his fault that his like that it's the nords '',Carli says earning a stare that speaks a lot from Arren . They kill this one just as quickly as they did with every lone falmer they found . They turn west now finding that the spaces are more open now and that the ceilings are so high up that they have to cringe their necks to see better . In a huge gallery with a flooded sunken central floor area they find Falmer in their hords swarming it . They attack the six in no time making it hard for them to see which way to go next . Carli falls into the water twice and Altair who has learned not to fear water helps her out then . Connor and Ezio are in their element when they get to swim and dodge falmer arrows . Desmond aren't too happy about it since he hates water especially dirty stinky water . Arren don't care much leaving Carli and Altair who defiantly don't want to be in the water because it's a bit freezing . When they finally get to leave they take the northern path again . This path brings them to the last corridor of the second zone . And to the doors that leads to the Aedrome . ''Yay we are nearly there !'',Carli exclaims earning shushes from her friends .

Behind the door of the third zone they find yet another ramp going east . At the top they find a chaurus and a falmer giving them a hard fight because they are so open and there's nowhere to dodge any arrows or poison being thrown their way . The next path stops short before a short wall . ''Be careful you guys there's a lot of falmer there and one has the focusing crystal so anyway I say we split up and go around the wall and attack ,but be careful still because these falmer hasn't lost their magic '', Carli whispers . The others just nod and decides who goes left and who goes right . In the end Carli are pushed in between Connor and Altair to keep her safe from the first attacks . This makes her feel useless like when she first met them and couldn't help them with any fight . The fight is long and hard but they survive with minor wounds that they quickly cure with healing potions .

The hardest job comes to find what they are looking for . They find all sorts of useless scrap as they loot and search the falmer . Altair finds the crystal first by using his eagle vision making it stand out . ''Is this it ?'' ,he asks Carli as she kneels down searching a falmer not far from where he is standing . Looking up she gazes at the round crystal and gets to her feet . ''Yes but now we need to go find the key that leads to the last zone . See that corridor over there which only you and I can see right now because we are standing in the right place ,we need to follow it ,it will take us into three other rooms ,one may contain a centurion or another falmer in that room we will find the key in a chest , are you up for some more fighting ?''. Smiling at her Altair nods . Smiling back at him she says '' Let's go then Mr ibn LaAhad ''. They leave the others to the looting and walk down the corridor . Just like Carli predicted they find the last room occupied . And it's something big that reminds her of the Autobot transformers she used to see on TV . ''Eeek ! it's a centurion . '',she exclaims backing up a little . Altair who has no fear whatsoever starts to attack it just as Carli remembers something important about why she don't want to fight a centurion . ''Altair ! stay away from it , the gas that comes out of it can kill you !''. Altair don't listen and to her surprise nothing happens to him as he fights and kills the thing by himself . At that moment the others come running having heard Carli's scream . They can't help but admire the big shiny dead robot while Carli just slumps down feeling drained all of a sudden . Altair ignores everyone and opens the chest to retrieve the key .

Resting a moment before moving on the six wishes that the whole search would end quickly . They just wanted to get out of this ruin as fast as they could because they were tired of old ruins . ''We have only one ramp and a locked door before are last part comes '', Carli says '' Behind the locked door we will find the only surviving Synod in this place Paratus Decimius ,be very careful in what you tell him because he is an imperial that only wants to ruin the college if he can to be in the Emperors good books ,we are here only to find the location of the staff and although I already know where it is we need to do this to convince the Arch Mage who we all know is one of those persons who think nothing of anyone's advice .'' The others listens to her quietly ,thinking of how things would have been so much simpler if she'd just tell them the location . But Carli didn't want to because blabbing would mean that she could forget the name Carli and be Miss Mary Sue ,or Miss know it all and she didn't want to be someone as common as that .

They finish their rest and walk down the corridor that leads to the ramp . The ramp is clear but at the before the door they find one last dead Falmer . Trying the door to see if its lock they hear a somewhat muffled voice coming from behind it and then it's opened quickly before they can reply . Before them an old man in the same dark blue robes as they've seen the other Synod wore stands . ''Oh I thought it is Gavros '', the old man says not sounding too happy to see them . ''His dead , We found him at the door to this ruin '',Connor says flatly . ''Oh '',the old man says again ''now I guess all my work has been for nothing ,Without the crystal I cannot continue my research ''. Saying this he looks so defeated that Carli can't help but feel sorry for him . Pushing pass the others she says ''It's alright we have the crystal , a falmer stole it from Gavros and we found it when we killed it ,so you can continue your research and we can get help finding something we have to ''. With this said she pushes past him making sure he can't protest or anything though she is pretty sure her friends will kill him if he tries to hurt her .

And so she wins another heart when he simply follows her small figure to Oculory ,which is a big round globe with a ramp leading up beside it . ''Altair ,go and activate the globe the crystal must be added to the globe ,''Carli orders . Altair listens . Carli waits until his finished before she orders him to direct Frostbite and Flame spells at it . Watching from the side the others watch with interest how Altair works . They notice that blue mirrors direct the light to the ceiling that is made up of rotating rings . When Carli is satisfied that the light beams are focused on the right rings she directs Arren towards the control panel . ''Push the buttons until the button closes it will mean that the beams are at its right place ''. Arren obeys . They watch as the light beams are reflected back to the centre . When all are aligned Carli go grab the old man's hand taking him to a map that is projected just below the control panel . She gives the others just enough time to look at the map before saying ''Goodbye '',quickly and leaving without telling the old man anything . The others greet him and wishes him goodluck before running to catch up with her leaving the old man gaping like a fish for air .

They stop at a side corridor just to meet up with the Psijic monk who waits there to talk to them . He informs them that they should make haste back to the college as trying times are ahead . He says that swift action is needed and that they will prevail as he believes . He disappears just after this leaving them to wonder what his haste was all about . The open a door just behind where the monk was standing to find that it leads outside .

''Well guess we finished this part next stop Winterhold College ,'' Carli says . The others nod silently happy to be alive after their ordeal .

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed .sorry its late and I know I took a long time to write it I got stuck on playing the sims again and yeah well lets say its very addictive . Please review and thanks for all the great comments I appreciate it a lot hugs to all readers . oh next we will be going to Labyrinthian .

.


	22. Chapter 22

The weirdest night

Chapter 22

The night after they were in Mzulft in Windhelm . Ulfric Stormcloak must have posted guards outside the city to keep on lookout for every time they would visit Windhelm . They were invited to dine with Ulfric and accepted though they really just wanted to sleep as the walk to get there was tiresome . And also their mission to find the Staff . Carli stayed by Desmond's side .She didn't want to be near Ulfric because of the way he always eyed her when he saw her . Her friends knew this so they always made sure to stay on either side of her always . Ulfric talked a lot during dinner ,asking them so many question it felt like their heads would explode .

Carli let the others answer the questions leaving her free to enjoy her food . Desmond sat beside her holding her hand when he could and Connor sat at her other side . Occasionally he'd play with her hair that she braided neatly , trying to make her angry it seems . But she liked this distraction because she didn't want to think of what would happen when it is time for them to leave . She had an inkling that Ulfric would want them to stay in the palace . She don't want to because he might make sure that she is separated from her friends . She is so glad that Ezio declines the invitation to stay there and so is the others because they really don't want to answer more questions . They decide to visit the inn in the Grey Quarters because of not knowing who spies on them when they are in the other inn .

Carli gets to share with Connor who talks a lot tonight about home and his old life back in Davenport homestead . She listens feeling sorry for him about his homesickness and feeling a bit homesick herself . She haven't been home for a long time and she had already lost count of how many months she was in Skyrim . She knew Altair had been keeping count in a journal and she knew that he was worried about the creed back home . She knew that Ezio was worried about his family since she and Desmond both told him what happened after he didn't kill the Borgia the first time around . She also knew that Desmond was still very sorry about Lucy though she had told him that it was Juno's fault not his . She falls asleep later after Connor grew quiet thinking of everything .

The morning brings a lot more problems than they wanted . Ulfric was furious because they didn't sleep in the Nord part of the town . Altair got so angry at the man he nearly hit him but Carli threw her arms in front of him yelling for him to stop and think for one second before making trouble for them then she looked Ulfric in the eye and told him to stop spying on them because he didn't own them . Ulfric got angry but knew he could do nothing that would ruin his chances to win the war .

The six left Windhelm with anger in their hearts . Snow was falling thick and the wind howled loudly and blew strongly making it hard for them to walk . They got to the College feeling cold and hungry . They went to find something to eat before going to find Savos who seemed to be having trouble getting into the Hall of Elements because of a magical barrier keeping everyone and everything apart from Ancano inside . Mirabelle stood next to the Arch Mage trying to help him . ''We know where to find the staff '',Arren told Savos . ''Oh ,good we can discuss it later , please help with this barrier ,that Ancano is going to get what's coming the greedy bastard '' ,he says . Carli knowing what's going to happen next are not sure what she can do to keep the man from being killed so she helps with the barrier knowing that some of them might die if they aren't careful .

When the barrier goes down Carli tries to stop the Arch Mage from rushing in head long but she's too weak to keep him from doing that . Next thing she knows is the Arch Mage yelling at Ancano to stop his madness ,but Ancano doesn't do that ,he rather attacks Arren and her four assassin friends and also the Arch Mage . Something happens then . A strange white light engulfs them then explodes into a thousand lights . Screaming but with no sound coming out of her mouth ,she tries to get away from the Hall of Elements ,and at the same time her eyes search for her friends . She finds them looking around with shock . Arren aren't with them . He is lying on the floor not far from Mirabelle Irvine . That stops her in her tracks ,making her remember why she couldn't just run away . As the lights fades away and everything else in the hall can be seen again . She watches as Mirabelle awakes and not long after her Arren . Ezio goes to him and helps him up .

Mirabelle asks them if they are alright and when they confirms that they are fine she asks them to go find the Arch Mage because she couldn't find him .Carli feels sorry for her when she remembers what happens to the Arch Mage in the game as he takes on Ancano . She says nothing though and follow her friends out to the courtyard .

The courtyard is crowded when they get there but the first thing they see is a crumpled body lying on the ground . ''The Arch Mage '',Carli whispers only loud enough for the others to hear her . They walk to him and kneel down . Altair touch his neck to feel for a pulse . Shaking his head he says ''His gone ''. Tolfdir approaches them and asks ''Is he really …'',his voice trails off . The six nods . ''It was Ancano '',Arren adds as an afterthought , ''He seems to be possessed by the eye ''. ''Possessed by greed too if you ask me '', Carli says earning weird stares from her friends . ''What ?'',she asks them . They just shake their heads and listen as Tolfdir tells them that the college isn't the only place in trouble . The city is too and needs help . He ask them to go and do something about the trouble down in the city . They decide that that is the best thing to do because if they don't the college will get a worse reputation than it already has .

Carli are told to stay behind for this one as they don't want her to get hurt or something because of the unknown that awaits in the city . With a sight she accepts this thinking that she can help with taking care of the Arch Mages body .

The five say goodbye to their little friend for now and walk down to where some of the college mages are waiting . The gatekeeper seems angry when they tell her that the Arch Mage is dead and that the trouble down in the city is caused by Ancano interfering with the true workings of the Eye .She listens quietly to them and then she runs of with the other mages . The six not wanting to be left behind follows them quickly .

What awaits them is a big shock . Strange anomalies had invaded the city and had already killed several citizens . They kinda looked like whisps or ice wraiths but killed so much more quicker than the two . ''Let's do this '', Desmond said after a moment of staring at the anomalies . The five and the other mages spread out and started attacking the strange creatures . Altair didn't like it much when he hit one of the creatures and it blew up in his face like a bomb . Ezio and Connor didn't like it either . Desmond was different though he made sounds to go with the explosions and looked so happy ,Altair thought him a child that found a new favourite toy . The anomalies didn't get defeated so easily making the fight harder than they thought it would be . ''Seriously !'', Desmond yelled , ''Can't these things just go back from where they came instead of bothering some poor old city who had been through so much already ! ''. The others were too busy to listen to him . One of the anomalies must have been stronger than the others because one moment Altair hit It with his sword the next moment he got blown backwards against a half ruined house . Luckily for him he isn't hurt only a bit stunned . Getting groggily to his feet he finds that the rest of the anomalies has been dealt with . ''Hey !'',Desmond calls to him . He turns his head towards the man who stood only three feet away . ''You okay ?'' , Desmond asked . Altair nodded though his head ached a bit . He looked for the others and found them where they searched through the piles of blue stuff the anomalies left behind . To the six it looked like ice or maybe snow . ''What are they looking for ?'' , he asks Desmond who now stood next to him . Shrugging Desmond says ''I don't know let's go ask them ''. He takes a step towards them but Altair grabs his arm . ''We need to get back to Carli '',he said in a serious tone . Desmond sighted and then nodded . Altair was right . Carli awaits them .What's more she must have known what waited here for them and must be worried by now . ''Ezio ! ,Connor !'', he called . The two looked up at the sound of his voice . ''Altair and I are going back to get Carli and also see Mirabelle ,wanna come ?''. They nodded and called for Arren who wasn't far from them . They and he joined the two .

Carli was sitting with Mirabelle who looked like she could cry any moment . The death of the Arch Mage must have affected her more than it had the six or even Tolfdir . Carli stood up when she saw her friends . ''We should go to Labyrinthian , I have the Torc and the Amulet , I thought it better to talk to her while you guys were away , we can't waste any more precious time than we already have '', she told them . The five nodded . ''We leave in an hour '',Altair said ,deciding for all of them that it was best not to wait till morning. It was already dark outside ,but it didn't mean they couldn't travel . They were already running out of time and that troubled them .

In the hour before they left they restocked on things they thought they'd for their new quest . Carli wasn't happy at remembering what waited for them in that place . She was beginning to wish that she never had played video games and that she was someone else that never knew that video games existed .

They didn't talk much when they started out . Carli walked beside Desmond ,holding his hand . Altair walked in front of them with Ezio and Connor . Arren brought up the rear . They weren't really in the mood to discuss everything that has happened since that wretched orb was found . They were anxious to finish the whole quest because it begun to feel like they were standing in one spot turning around in circles ,getting nowhere . They didn't rest until they were near the entrance to the old ruins . ''We should be very careful '',Carli said as she watched the strange stone arch that marked it . '' There's frost trolls in there and you guys know that they are strong '', Carli added when the five men looked at her . They just nodded .

She had spoken the truth because when they walked under the arch way a frost troll attacked . Carli held her hand over her mouth to not alert the other trolls who guarded the whole place . She was so afraid that she forgot about her magic skills . Altair used a sword that had fire magic in it to kill the beast who reminded Carli of a yeti . Altair was quick about it because of the time that they lost already . Carli felt a feeling of admiration growing inside her for the man but pushed it away when she realised that she wasn't supposed to feel like that about him ,Desmond wouldn't like that one bit if he knew . They had to use stealth to get to the Ceremonial Door that led into the ruins where the Staff was . Going up the stairs to the door was not easy in stealth mode but they actually got it right . The other trolls didn't see them because of their white robes and because of their stealthy ways .

Carli nearly screamed when they were about to open the door and six ghostly figures appeared . The five men just stared at the ghosts . One of the ghosts was so familiar to them it wasn't even funny . ''It's just an old memory '', Carli whispered in a trembling voice to her friends . Frowning Arren asks ''Really ? are you hundred percent sure ? ''. Carli nodded ''Let's just go '', Connor barks at the two ''You are wasting more time ''. Sighting Carli gestures with her hand for the others to proceed forward .

The first room causes Carli to shudder in disgust at the skeletons littering the floor . ''Oh how nice '',Ezio says in a bored tone ''Another tomb ''. Smiling Desmond says jokingly ''Welcome oh Master of catacombs and lairs ''. Ezio just give him a glare daggers at him causing him to stop his silliness . Leaving the room they follow a passage to a gate that can be opened by two levers . When they approach the gate they see live skeletons and a big Dragon skeleton awaiting them in that room . ''Shoot them through the gate '', Arren advices but Ezio already opened the gate and walked into the vast room . Groaning the others follows quickly except for Carli who isn't as fast as them . Sighting she pulls the lever again and jumps through . She almost loses her balance in the process . She have no time to stand still or anything because a skeleton wearing a torn cloak rushes to meet her in battle . She groans loudly and throw a lightning bolt at it . She get singed a little when the skeleton throws a fire bolt at her .

The fight takes longer than they thought . Altair and Arren fights the Dragon Skeleton which isn't so easy to kill while the others fights the skeletons who shoots so accurately that they have to dodge arrows. After the battle they don't have time to rest and so they proceed down a flight of stairs . On the landing they again encounter the ghostly figures of Savos Aren's past . They find that one of the six is dead . One called Girduin . Behind the ghosts is a door with an etched tablet that welcomes them to the ancient great city of Bromjunaar . They decide to ignore the ghosts for now and rather open the door .On the other side they find twin staircases leading down . On the right of them the six saw an alcove with a chest sitting there just right to be opened . The five men didn't want to do that but Carli reminded them that there might be something useful in there . ''The game always gave great stuff when the character had to unlock a chest or loot a body '', she said stepping towards the chest . Altair stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her arm . '' We have no time for treasure hunting '',he says . She sights but nods in understanding .

They take the stair on the right ,descending down into a chamber . When they leave the stairs a powerful voice rumbles through the chamber saying words they don't quite understand . ''Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar ?''. Feeling a bit drained the six has a hard time standing on their feet . Carli grabs Connor's arm to steady herself . The chamber grows quiet as the voice fades and only a vague memory of it remains .

Looking around to take in every part of the place they spot a door completely covered in ice . ''I think that's our way further into this oblivion hole '',Arren whispers . Before anyone else can say anything back a frost spirit emerges through the door . Altair and Arren attacks it and while they are busy there the others are attacked by draugr who had been standing upright in alcoves around the chamber . Throwing an ice spike at her opponent Carli wishes for strength and success . All around her ,her friends gets rid of the draugr and the frost spirit like they were simply cutting a cake or something . She don't have much magicka in her so have to try and fight with the weapons her friends gave her through the many months they've been there . She gets a long gash down her one arm since she is still not good at fighting like her friends with weapons . Connor thankfully had watched over her and shot an arrow through the draugr's head ,killing it in an instant . Falling down on her knees Carli feel's defeated but she hasn't time to feel sorry for herself because Connor pulls her to her feet and starts pulling her with him towards the now opened door . She didn't see Altair opening it with a simple flame spell .

Once again the voice are heard saying something new as they walk through the door , ''Nivahriin muz fens siiv nid aaz het ''. Feeling drained once again the six tries to stay on their feet . When the voice are gone the six looks down below where a lower level is as they are standing in a huge chasm . Spotting a draugr Connor slams an arrow into his bow and shoot it through the neck . The shot was so powerful the head of the draugr falls down and rolls away from the toppling body . ''Wow ! now that's what I call shooting '',Desmond exclaims with admiration . Connor just smiles before slamming another arrow into the bow . That's when they see more draugr roaming the area . Connor are now joined by the others in his quest to shoot the ugly undead creatures . After they eliminated the threat descend down one level There they have to fight more draugr . Ater this they follow a passage way to a bridge and another passage way that continues deeper into the chasm .

Once again the voice can be heard talking in their language but they don't really listen to it . Looking down they can see the bottom of the chasm . As the voice once again disappears draugr floods the bridge blocking the way to a door that will take them to the next section of the ruins . ''Well ,I guess we can run down this side passage or stay and fight either way we are so screwed '', Desmond says matter of factly . Altair makes up their minds for them by pulling out his sword . He stormed the draugr with a fierce look on his face . He fought them with every move he knew killing half of them . The others gaped at him thinking that that guy really had no fear in his whole being . They decide to help him rather than just staring . Carli wait behind because her magicka is still weak since the voice came again and drained her . She was wounded too though she had forgotten about it for a while . Rummaging through her pack in search of a health potion she did not notice the draugr that was running with his axe raised towards her . Her luck didn't run out though . Ezio saw the draugr . His heart nearly stopped and his blood ran cold . Like an automaton he threw a throwing knife at it killing it .

Carli heard the clank sound that metal made when it fell on stones or very hard ground . Frowning she paused in her search and looked at the place the sound came from . She nearly let her pack slip as her eyes fell on the draugr with a huge axe lying beside it . It wasn't far from her ,so she knew that that draugr was on his way to her . Looking towards her friends she wondered which one saved her . She would ask them when the quest was over . She found the heath potion and downed it quickly . She watched as the gash on her arm healed itself leaving just a small scar that slowly faded away . When she shouldered her pack she found that the battle had ended and her friends waited for her on the bridge . She went to them and they proceeded to the door .

They weren't surprised when the voice came again, but they were surprised that the voice called for Savos Aren . Altair ignores the voice and open the door . The others follow him to where he opens a gate that opens onto a big sunken cavern with stalagmites and stalactites strewn around like someone had put them there or something . Only a single draugr and a single skeleton walked around the place .Connor shot the Draugr while Arren shot the skeleton finishing them off instantly . '' I wonder if I would have had this memories if I wasn't here '', Desmond says thinking of it just then . Carli shakes her head ''I doubt that Mr Hoody '', she says making him laugh at the name she calls him . The others ignores them looking for the way onward . It seems there are two ways for them . One a gate that has to be lock picked and another a passage . Altair chooses the latter since they don't have time to pick stupid locks .

The passage has one skeleton that Ezio kicks to pieces before they proceed to a small room . When they walk through the room the voice comes again ,taunting them ,draining their magicka . ''Seriously? !'',Desmond yells as he tries to stay on his feet . When the voice fades they walk into the next room on wobbly legs just to encounter an ugly troll guarding the entrance into a multi levelled cavern . Next to the entrance are three barred windows giving the six a glimpse of what awaits them . Altair finds the strength to fight the troll on his own . The others let him be , they know that he has the strength to take on a hundred of those creatures . He kills the troll after a short but hard battle .

They ignore the voice when it comes again as they descend to the next level .They rather fight the skeletons that rush at them with swords raised . They fight their way down to a set of stairs . Taking the stairs down they get to lever controlled gate . At the gate the voice comes again . They ignore it again but wish that their magicka wouldn't be drained every time it says something .

Beyond the gate they find not only skeletons but also wisps and a wispmother . They have no choice but to fight to get to the west corner of the place where they will take a short flight of stairs and across a raised dais to get to a door . The wispmother isn't easy to fight and Carli wish she had enough magicka to kill it but Arren and Altair takes on the wispmother instead leaving the others free to get rid of the rest of the foes .

The fight isn't over yet because when they approach the door a while later they find that the door is sealed with fire . The voice comes again and goes . They ignore it but when they want to open the door a fire spirit spawns . Ezio kills it getting tired of new foes and the stupid place they are in . Connor opens the door after that with a frost spell .

Beyond the door they reunite with the ghostly figures ,finding that only three of the six remains . The next room is guarded by two foes . A draugr wight and a spectral warhound . As they walk through the door way the voice comes again depleting their magicka again . Quite pissed by now Altair fights the two foes and then rush down a passage with the others behind him . All the way to a door that will lead to the next zone they encounter more draugr wights which they have to fight . The four assassins use their hidden blades for this and Carli admires their skills .

At the door they rest only a few minutes before they go on . They are only a short distance into the next zone when they encounter two ghostly draugr wights . One is a boss level and the other a warhound . Carli watches as the others fight and kill the two undead creatures . Around the next corner they get to stairs . ''We need to be careful now , I remember this part ,if we take the stairs down into a room we will find three spellcaster traps ,we need to get rid of the soul gems that operates the spells '', Carli says throwing her arm in front of Altair who started down the stairs . ''We will just have to use wards '', Connor says with a determined look on his face . Carli has nothing to say on that and let her arm fall to her side . She keeps back feeling fear in her heart remembering that she and her brother always struggled with that room . The room was like a corridor ,long and narrow . The ran with wards up but had to stop midway as a frost rune blocked their path . Carli threw a stone she found on the floor at it causing it to blow up . The last soulgem was at the end of the room . It cast fire spells at them but their wards held long enough for Ezio to grab it . Out of the room they go up a short flight of stairs to a ledge overlooking a cavern with a small pool below and a draugr roaming there .

Arren shot the draugr and they took a narrow dirt path down . They exit the cave and follow a corridor to iron doors . To their surprise they can see a strange shimmer , like a sound wave but nothing can be heard . Their magicka gets drained again . With a sight they let it be knowing that they have no choice in the matter . Then they open the doors onto a throne room . A boss levelled draugr and a lower levelled draugr are in this room . To the southeast a word wall can be seen . The men fight the draugr while Carli takes time to look around . As soon as the two draugr are killed Aren runs to the word wall . The others wait for him before they walk into a corridor with columns at the sides .

Their magicka gets drained again by the silent voice and causes a group of skeletons and a ghostly draugr to awake . The men gets rid of them while Carli runs past them to the end of the corridor to an iron door . Only when her friends catches up with her ,Savos and the other two that are left appears . Carli stops them when they want to open the door . ''Be careful , we are nearly there , behind this door is a Dragon priest and the last two of Savos's companions ,we need to kill the two to get to the priest ''. Nodding at what she tells them the men open the door and go into stealth mode . Doing the same she follows closely .

The room is huge . They can see the two wizards and the priest at the far end on three different platforms . A dome shaped energy shield encases the priest . The men understands what Carli meant when she said that they should kill the two wizards first . They were the ones casting the shield . ''Okay here is what we will do '', Altair whispers to the others ''Connor and I will take care of the wizards while the rest of you go straight to that priest , but be careful ,I don't want any of you to end up like those wizards .Carli I think it would be best if you stay here ,if something happens get out of here alright ? ''. Looking into his eyes she nods knowing that he is right . She can't fight the wizards or the priest on her own .

Carli couldn't remember much of what happened next ,because she was too nervous to pay attention . She got ready to bolt if necessary although she knew she wouldn't have the strength to run .

Altair wasn't sure that he could do it but he had to try . He chose the wizard that was standing on the highest platform . All the way up there he thought of his friends and also his Order back home . He walked in a crouched position hoping that the wizard won't hear him . Luckily for him all the wizards focus was on the priest . He slowly walked to the wizard . Finally near enough to kill him he flexed his wrist exposing his hidden blade . With one hand he held the wizard in place and with the other he stabbed the wizard in the neck killing him quickly . On the other platform Connor shot the other wizard with a bow he took from one of the draugr they had encountered in this place . The wizards was the easy part but the priest was something else . They had the fight of their lives to get rid of him . Altair and Connor had to jump in and help because the priest was stronger than they thought and he drained their energy so fast they had no time to stop him . Altair wasn't sure if they were going to make it but he knew they just had to for Carli's sake . Their energy is drained but they still have their magicka now so the only thing for him and them is to kill the priest with spells . ''Use spells !'', he yells . The others try that but it doesn't do much damage . The priest seems to use their spells against them . Arren had even tried his shouts , only one seems to work a little . ''Fall back to the platforms !we can try shooting arrows at him! '',Connor yells . They do that and it helps a little . ''His weakening ,but we need to finish him quickly , we are seriously running out of time '', Desmond says loud enough for the others to hear him . They nod knowing that they have no other choice . ''If we work together we can do it '', Ezio says determinedly . Finding their strength again the five men pulls their swords and rush down the stairs of the platform to the priest . They work harder than before to get rid of him . Arren is the one that finally kills him and all that's left of him is a pile of ashes with three things in it afterwards . ''Go get Carli and ask her which one is the staff '', Altair says to Desmond .

Carli don't know how long she stood there waiting for the moment she'd have to bolt . It was a big surprise to her when Desmond called to her as he walked towards her . She decided to meet him half way . ''Did you guys do it ?'', she asks when she joins him . ''Yeah ,but this guy was a real tough cookie to crack '',he says in a serious tone then taking her hand he adds ''any ways we want to know which staff to take because there's two and some kind of mask '' . She says nothing on that . Pulling Desmond with her she walks to join the others . When they get there she picks up the mask and says ''The mask of Morokei one of the masks we need to find ,they do come in handy sometimes ''. She pockets the mask and pick up both staffs . ''Yeah ,guess my brother was right when he said you could get more than one staff ,well it never happened to me , I seemed to only get one staff every time with this quest ''. The others listens to her in silence ,wondering if they will need both staffs to defeat Ancano . As if she knew what they were thinking she says ''We need both since they actually get drained quickly and the only way we can recharge them is with soul gems , but anyways we need to go now we are so out of time now ''.

They get out of that huge room through a door at the back of one of the platforms . They get to see Savos Aren's ghost one last time before they unbar a door that they only spots after he disappears . The next room has a gate which they open just to be attacked by a Thalmor mage . ''Ugh ! will this place never give us some rest man !'',Desmond yells as he dodges a spell cast at him . Casting a ward spell Carli yells back ''Get rid of him ,we have no time for stalling ,Guys !''. They do as they are asked and because there's five men to one they kill him quickly . When they finally get outside they find the whole place full of trolls and they have to make a run for it since they can't fight all those trolls . The problem is their path are blocked . Carli calls for the others to follow her and they end up running into a dome shaped room with a strange word wall like structure against the one wall . There were masked and hooded like heads carved in the top of the structure . The one in the middle was a dragon head . Carli recognised it and said ''The masks goes there and I was thinking to show you guys later ,but now there's no need for that ''. She then went to pick up something . At first the others couldn't see what it was until she put it on her face and the room changed . It was a wooden mask that looked exactly like the mask they had taken from the dragon priest .

They stayed in that room for a while planning try and escape the place . Altair was the first on thinking about their ability to become invisible . They decided to try it and hoped for the best . They were lucky . No trolls saw them and they could get away easily .

They ran a while because of the time they had to make up for . Running later than they should was not an option . They needed to finish this quest . Snow was falling thick as they entered Winterhold the following day . They were exhausted as they ran most of the way . Carli was the worst because she wasn't so used to running like they were . They were half way up to the college when they found Tolfdir and some of the other mages fighting anomalies . They helped them get rid of the anomalies and then they were asked to help get the barrier down than now have almost engulfed the whole college . Carli told Arren to use the staff and he did just that .

The barrier took most of the staffs energy ,so when it was down they had only one staff full of power and the one half full . ''Let's just do this '', Desmond said impatiently when the others looked worried as they studied the staffs . They all nodded before running straight towards the Hall of Elements .

Ancano was busy tampering with the Eye , but knew when they got there . He started attacking them , yelling about how powerful he now was and how he was going to crush them . Carli yelled for Arren to use the staff on the Eye while she and the others would try and deal with the crazy high elf . They were about to fight with all they got ,while Arren did as the girl asked , when anomalies started attacking Ancano . The elf forgot them and ran after the anomalies . The six saw him get killed ,but there was no time for cheering because the anomalies attacked them now !.

The fight wasn't that hard ,but since they were already so tired the six had a hard time concentrating . They had help though . From Tolfdir who saw that they desperately needed it . The battle was over almost half an hour later and the six felt so relieved about it .

The Psijic monks appeared then talking to them ,telling them that they did well and that they have saved the world for now but the eye was unstable and so the Psijic order would take over now to keep it somewhere safe where it can't hurt anyone . ''You have done so well that one of you should become Arch Mage or if you so wish ,someone you think fit for that position ,goodbye and farewell our young friends ''. When they disappear with the Eye the six turn to Tolfdir who clearly did not see the Psijic monks ,but had felt their presence . ''Guys ,I think out of all of us ,Tolfdir deserves the position as Arch Mage '', Carli says . The others nods ''Yes , that's a great idea '' ,Desmond agrees smiling broadly . Tolfdir was stunned for a moment but then was glad to hear that now he was Arch Mage ,giving him the power to make the college a place to be proud of .

The six stayed on for a little while longer and learned more . Carli spend most of her days studying with Desmond ,who was glad to be with her . The others studied with them sometimes but they were mostly of on their own . They left the college four months after they had finished their quest and decided to just travel for now ,hoping that no more quests was at hand . They were so wrong ,for more quests were waiting for them and they would have to finish them too.

This is the end of this chapter ,hope you enjoyed . Please review ,oh and as always sorry for taking so long , life can sometimes be such a '' you know what '' hugs to all readers .


	23. Chapter 23

The weirdest night

Chapter 23

The six had been traveling around the province for three months after they had left Winterhold . They had discovered a lot of caves and tombs . Carli hated going into those places ,but had no choice because the others just didn't want to leave her outside to get snatched or killed .

They were just outside of Falkreath this very moment wanting to find an inn and rest for a while . They were tired of traveling for now . Carli was happy about this because she knew that it won't be long before another mission was on hand and she'd get her wish to find Barbas the Daedra in dog form . She was walking beside Desmond holding his hand tightly which he didn't mind at all . Altair and Arren lead the way towards the gates to the city ,though to the six of them the place resembled Riverwood . a Guard halted them at the gate asking them if they had seen a dog . Connor answered , ''No but we can look for the dog if you like ''. The guard told them then that Lod the blacksmith would want to find that dog and that they should go see him . The six thanked the guard and entered the city .

Carli felt giddy with childish joy as they approached the blacksmith first before they would look for an inn. She even skipped a little ahead making the men smile at her silliness . Arren took over when they got to the blacksmith , who immediately asked them if they had seen a dog on the road . Arren told him that they didn't but they'd be willing to help him find that dog . The blacksmith gave them directions of where the dog was seen last .

''Great now we have to find some dog who isn't there really '', Desmond said in a sarcastic tone when they left the city again minutes later . Carli laughed and said ''Hey ,were going to find him soon enough ,in the game his never too far ,sooo we just have to keep walking down the road ''. Her words were scarcely said when a grey dog came running towards them . Carli smiled when she saw the dog and ran to meet him . The others sighted before following her . The dog stopped just as they stopped infront of him . ''Just the persons I have been looking for '',the dog said causing everyone but Carli to gasp . ''Seriously '', Desmond exclaimed softly but loud enough for everyone to hear . Carli bend down to touch the dog but Altair grabbed her arm . ''No what if he bites you ?'', he asked . She knew he had a point so she didn't touch the dog instead she let Arren do the talking . The dog asked them to help him with a problem . ''Lead the way ,dog , ''Connor said before Arren or anyone else could say anything . ''Before we go I would first warn you that my master would try tricking you ,do not believe everything he says alright ?''. He winked when he said that . Carli nodded but the others didn't . ''Okay '', Altair said ''but we leave tomorrow ,we actually need rest .'' The dog accepted this , he went to Carli and nuzzled her hand . She smiled and started rubbing his head .

They made camp not far from Falkreath . Connor and Arren went to buy some food to eat while the rest of them stayed at their camping side . Barbas seemed to be attached to the girl and stayed near her . She got a comb out of her pack and combed his hair . He let her be not bothering to tell her that he didn't want to be combed . Barbas never was as clean as he was when she was finished with him . When Connor and Arren returned they almost didn't recognise the dog . Desmond held up his hand in surrender when they looked at him for an answer . ''Hey don't look at me , it's all Carli's work , she seem to think that the dog needs some care .'' The two just shook their heads smiling . ''His name is Barbas , don't say the dog, Desmond '',Carli scolded as she was near enough to hear those words . Sighting Desmond says ''Yeah I know but he is also a Daedra which makes him evil .'' Frowning Carli says ''His not evil his master is ''. Sighting again Desmond have nothing to say as a comeback , so he just walk away . Carli stare at his retreating back feeling awful for defending the dog rather than agreeing with Desmond . She always feels awful when she corrects someone like she did now with Desmond . She knows how she would feel if someone did that to her . She'd feel like a worm . Looking at Connor she asks ''Should I apologize to him ?''. Connor shakes his head ''No, Carli, but you should spend more time with him, you haven't spent time with him alone for a long time now ,maybe that would make him feel better .''

Frowning Carli wonders where that had come from . She didn't think Desmond was annoyed at her for caring for the dog , but maybe Connor was right Desmond needed her attention .

She didn't get a chance to talk to Desmond or do what Connor said she should . They ate the food that Connor and Arren brought and then they had to turn in for the night . They started out early . Hours before dawn . Just like Carli remembered ,they had to fight along the way to Haemar's Shame . They even passed through Helgen where they fought bandits . Desmond asked her if this was the place they nearly lost their heads . Carli just nodded and helped them loot the dead bandits . By now she was good with her magic ,just like a battlemage or some wizard . She had a lot of practice . The others were better at it but they didn't tell her because they were proud of her and the courage she had shown since they arrived in Skyrim .

They had to pick the gate lock to get out of Helgen and then Carli remember something important about the place they were heading for . She halted ,unshouldered her pack and searched franticly through it for cure disease potions . She didn't even notice the others leaving her behind unaware that she wasn't with them . She found eight little bottles with the strong cure disease potions . She felt so relieved because she herself didn't want to be a vampire like Ezio nearly was months ago . She shouldered her pack and looked up ,only then realising that she was alone in the middle of nowhere . She started calling her friends though she that they wouldn't here her even if she had a connection with the four assassins . She decided to follow the road like she remembered it hoping and praying that she would get to her friends and not find trouble on the road .

The five men and the dog have almost reached Haemar's Shame when Desmond turn his head to say something to Carli who had walked beside him just to find nobody there . ''Oi guys ! '',he calls to the other . Turning around they look at him . ''Carli is missing '',he says . Frowning Arren says '' I thought she was with you ''. Nodding Desmond says ''Yeah she was but I think she must have stopped or something along the way because she isn't here now .'' Pulling a hand through his hair he start searching behind him franticly with his eyes . ''Oh man ! ,what if she's hurt or something ? !'',he exclaims feeling worry grow inside him . Putting a hand on his shoulder Ezio says ''It's okay we 'll find her ,let's just go back on the road and look for her ''. Shaking his head Arren protests ''No ! we cannot delay ,we are here to help our dog friend ''. That pisses Altair off causing him to hit the Dragonborn in the face . ''Altair!'', Connor yells . Arren who had fallen down got up rubbing his jaw . ''What did you did that for?! '' ,he asks furiously . Glaring at him Altair says ''We cannot leave her behind , she may know magic but magic isn't enough against the dangers of the world ,besides she's one of us and shouldn't be betrayed by being left behind ''.

Carli wasn't sure which way to go anymore . She must have taken the wrong way somehow and was standing not very far from a ford . She was scared and lost with no way of knowing how far back she should go to find the right way again . She was about to turn around when she saw a familiar person coming out of the ford . He had black hair and around his eyes he had black war paint . Sighting in relief she walked towards him . ''Vilkas !'', she called towards the Companion who in his turn halted and stared at her in surprise . It didn't take her long to explain to him what had happened and so he agreed to help her find her friends again . ''Thank you ,I don't think I would have found my way if I didn't find you '', she said as they walked back from where she had come .

Vilkas said nothing he just kept an eye out for possible danger . Skjor would have his hide if he didn't help this girl in any way he could . Skjor liked this girl more than he ever had liked someone . He always said that there was something pure and innocent about her . They weren't far from the ford when Vilkas's brother Farkas joined them . He asked his brother about the girl so Vilkas explained what the girl was doing there . Carli ignored their chatter and just kept moving hoping to find her friends soon .

Desmond walked back on the road . They all had decide that it was best that he went back for her while they went with Barbas . He didn't protest against it . He actually thought it was a great idea . He hoped to find her soon because he really didn't want to lose her . She was his heart beat . The only one that kept him moving and not go insane . He was almost back at Helgen when he realised that she wasn't anywhere to be seen . He then decided to use his eagle vision to try and track her . Sure enough he found that she somehow had left the road at some point . The little blue prints that his eagle vision showed that to him . Frowning he followed her prints and hoped that nothing had happened to her . He was about to give up when he heard the unmistakeable clanking of sword against sword . Frowning more he wondered when Carli had decided to use a weapon rather than her magic . He decided to investigate and to lend a hand if need be .

The two companions and Carli haven't gone far from where Farkas had met up with Carli and Vilkas when men and woman with silver swords ,some great and others short ,attacked them . Carli instantly knew that they were Silver Hand and that they were there to kill the Wolf brothers . They use foul language too to show the two their hatred . Carli wishes she had something foul to throw at them . She are pushed behind the two brothers even though she herself can fight with her magic ,but neither Farkas nor Vilkas knows that , so they want to keep her safe at all costs . She watch them fight unware that another has joined the fight against the enemy . Only when her eye catches white robes ,she realises it . Looking at the robed figure tells her that it's Desmond ,causing her heart to skip a beat and her tummy to flutter as if a thousand butterflies has nested there . When the fight is finally over she feels a bit shy when he turns to look her way . A smile from is all she need to get rid of that shyness . Rushing into his arms and hugging him tight is all she can do to express how happy she is that he came back for her .

''You okay ? '', he asks her after a moment of silence . She nods silently . Letting her free from his arms he turns to the two companions who had watched them silently . ''Thank you for finding her , I'm sure the others would be just as grateful for your help ''. They just nod ,saying nothing . ''Why don't you come with us? ,we will need your help in Haemar's Shame , we have a quest there '', Desmond says . Shaking his head Farkas says, ''We have other quests to do but if you are willing later you should come and join the companions ''. Bowing their heads the brothers leave the two then without another word . Desmond and Carli watch them leave with mixed feelings . Carli because she knows that she herself will never be a good companion and Desmond because he wonders if joining the companions would be the right thing to do . Taking his hand when they can't see the brothers anymore Carli says ''We should get back to the others ''. Nodding Desmond agrees with her that, that is the best thing to do .

Taking the road back to where they should turn off to Haemar's Shame they were glad to be together and alone at that moment . Even if they had no time to kiss or actually talk about how they feel ,they were just happy to share each other's company on the road back to their friends and that was all that mattered . For now …


	24. Chapter 24

THE WEIRDEST NIGHT

Chapter 24

Desmond and Carli found that the others had already gone into the cave and was nowhere to be seen in the first half of the place . ''Do you think they are alright ?'', Carli asks with a worried look on her face . Frowning slightly Desmond wonders the same thing but says only that he believe that they are . Haemar's Shame wasn't a nice place for them to go wandering into even if their quest lead them there . It had everything and more Carli and even Desmond had read about vampires . ''What a disgusting place ! '',exclaims softly when they encounters yet another pile of bloody human bones and blood smears all over the place . Carli just closed her eyes for a moment wishing that what she saw wasn't real . She could never watch a movie that had cannibals in it and this was worse than that because it was reality .

The further they went they hoped to find the others alive and well . Carli cursed that moment she had taken to sift through her pack for the stupid cure disease potions . If the others was hurt it would be her doing . They were in the first part of the second half of the place by now . ''Oh I hope they are alright '', Carli said her voice thick with worry . Taking her into his arms and hugging her tight Desmond says in a soothing voice ''Don't worry they will be ''. His words were scarcely said when they caught the sounds of a battle going on somewhere further into the cave . Without thinking they turned towards the sounds and ran through the narrow tunnels . They found them in the last room fighting of a master vampire and his fledglings . They didn't have time to waver and so they too jumped in the fray . The fight was long because as like the game the master vampire was a bit stronger than the Dragonborn but it was no match for Barbas .

After the fight Carli checks if everyone is fine . All of them are but just in case she makes them drink cure disease potions hoping that if they did get infected ,it would help . When they are ready they walk to the statue of Clavicus Vile and instantly are greeted by his British accented voice . Feeling a bit scared Carli go and hide behind Desmond who just shakes his head . They listens as Arren makes a deal to go find some axe for the Daedra so that Barbas can be restored to his masters side .

''So this was it then ?'', Connor asks as they leave the place through the gate behind the statue . Nodding Carli says ''Yeah for now until we come back with the axe ''. ''I am not doing that quest right now '',Arren says . Smiling Carli jumps up and down like a child who found a new toy . ''Yay!'', she exclaims ''Barbas is staying ! ''. Grabbing Arrens hand she does a little dance . The expression on Arren's face is priceless . The assassins can't help but laugh at the girls weird ways .

Two days later Arren decides that it would be best for him and them to go see Delphine to get on with their quest to get behind the return of the dragons . The Breton woman send them to go and find an elf in Solitude that will help them with the new quest . They are to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy and this elf are the only one that can help them . Carli don't like Malorn much but says nothing on this . Malorn 's name remind her of the name Malcolm which would have been her child's name .

She wasn't very happy when Arren told her that she was going into the embassy as his escort . She didn't want to be there because she was scared of what may happen there if they actually failed and because there was no reload on this since this wasn't the game this was reality. ''No way !,Arren,'' she says firmly in protest but she had forgotten that with the others on his side for once on something like this ,she had no choice but to do as she was told . She was feeling a bit more at ease when she heard that Ezio would be going too just to make sure everything went well . The others will infiltrate the embassy on their usual assassin way of doing things .

Carli was nervous when they were on the ride to the embassy wishing that she was somewhere else . She kept quiet when they arrived and throughout the first part when Arren had to get a drunkard to create a distraction for them . She really did not like the Altmer in charge . The woman was too arrogant . She was glad when they got through to the next part of their mission where they had to go through the kitchen though Carli and Ezio was asked to become invisible because too many guests in the kitchen would just be suspicious . So only Arren was seen going into the storeroom . Once Malorn locked them in there they breathed a sigh and got into their gear though they turned their backs to each other because Ezio had promised Desmond not to look at Carli even if she was in her underclothes and not naked .

They had to sneak once they went through a door into a long corridor . Carli hated this the most feeling like a criminal or something though actually right then she was part of a criminal conspiracy . Not far into the corridor they halted by an open door . Two Altmer was talking there about the rebels and what not . ''We need to go past them '', Carli hears Ezio say . ''We shall have to become invisible then '', Arren suggests . ''Or we can do an old fashioned sneak attack '', Ezio says making Carli smile . So they do just that and not truly knowing what Ezio meant Arren gets a surprise when one moment Ezio is there and the next the talking Altmer voices are silenced by Ezio's hidden blades piercing their throats . Carli who are by now so used to blood and gore feel only sorry for them .

Sneaking further into the place they find more Altmer and some are Thalmor mages . Here they have to fight hard and here the others join them having come in from outside . ''There is more outside! we had cleared the courtyard! '', Connor calls when he unsheathe his bow . ''Nice , then you could have gone in search for the documents in the bitch elf's quarters !'', Carli yells feeling annoyed that they didn't do just that . ''Sarcasm doesn't suite you , Carli! '' , Altair calls back feeling like she's an ungrateful little girl . Gaping at him she doesn't see the firebolt from one of the mages heading her way and gets smacked square in the back by it . Screaming in pain as her flesh is burned to a crisp on her back she topples over losing consciousness of the world around her . ''Carli ! No !'' ,Desmond screams but he has no time to run to her to help because more Thalmor bastards has arrived . With a rage unlike he had ever felt before he rushes the one who had thrown the fire bolt and beheads him with one swing of his swords .

Hours later they find themselves in Elenwyn's Solar searching for evidence on the dragons . They only find documents on themselves and on speculations on why the dragons did return . ''Oh well guess we're popular '',Desmond says holding a still unconscious Carli in his arms . Because they have no time to check her wounds they had decided that it was best to just get on with the job and get out of the place fast . Some trapdoor out of the place takes them to a dungeon and here they have to save some poor sods arse . While looting a chest Connor can't believe his eyes on finding more documents but this time on Delphine and Ulfric Stormcloak and some man called Esbern . He decides to take these documents and give them to the people who its written on .

They find their way out through a cave . Altair had kicked in the trapdoor here because he couldn't find the key and he was in a hurry for the girls sake . Inside the cave they have to kill a troll before getting out . Out of the cave they let the man they saved go and they themselves walk back to Solitude just to find out that Delphine had left for Riverwood . ''Ugh ! the freaken bitch didn't even wait for us to finish !'', Desmond exclaims feeling pissed at the damn Breton . ''Calm down '', Ezio tries to reason with him but knows in his heart that it won't help . Taking Carli out of Desmond's arms Altair says ''We can talk about it later what we need now is to get Carli to a healer and fast have you seen her back ?''. They did see her back and it looked horrible ,at least she was still breathing and that was a miracle in itself .

The priests at the temple of the Divines took her in to a room quickly enough as soon as the five brought her there . They were asked to wait in the front room of the temple while the priests themselves worked to heal the girl .

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ,BUT I HAD A REASON , MY CAT PEED ON MY OLD LAPTOP AND SO I HAD TO TAKE IT IN FOR REPAIRS ,AND SO THE GUY WHO WAS REPAIRING IT BURNED MY MOTHERBOARD SO I HAD TO WAIT FOR A WHILE LONGER FOR THE NEW SPAIRPARTS TO ARRIVE AND SO BY BURNING THE COMPUTER HE WIPED SOME OF MY MEMORY SO I HAD TO START AGAIN WITH THIS CHAPTER SORRY AGAIN HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW HUGS TO ALL READERS . OH AND SORRY IF IT'S SO SHORT AND NOT A NICE CHAPTER AT ALL I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER ON THE NEXT ONE .


	25. Chapter 25

The weirdest night

Chapter 25

She awoke stiff and sore ,lying on her stomach facing a wall . For a moment she didn't know why her back felt sore . Then her memory came back . She remembered the excruciating pain as a firebolt slammed into her back . She remembered that she fell but the rest she wasn't sure about . How did she get into this place ? , and where was she really ?. She turned her head with effort since it was also sore because she must have laid like that for hours or more . The room she was in wasn't what she expected . It reminded her of a temple or a church but why it did she didn't know . A woman in orange robes like most priests in Skyrim wears stood at a table mixing something in a bowl . Carli wondered what it was because it had a strange odor she couldn't place . The woman nearly let the bowl fall when she turned around and saw that Carli was awake and staring at her . ''Oh ! '',she exclaimed . Carli felt a bit sorry for her but didn't know if she should say something or not . Recomposing herself the priestess came over to her and Carli now came to realize that she was completely naked . That made her feel self-conscious . No one had seen her naked for a very long time .

''You are very fortunate that you have such great friends who cared enough to bring you here '', the priestess says while rubbing some of the mixture on her back . The stuff stings a little making Carli flinch but after a little while the soreness and stiffness has lessened a little . ''Where are my friends '', she asks the priestess as she walked to the table to put down the mixing bowl . ''They are in the temples main room , they aren't allowed to come here for very obvious reasons and so my dear girl you will have to wait for your back to heal enough for you to be covered up by a blanket ''. Carli frowned but then she realized that the only one she could ask to see was her boyfriend who never saw her naked before and maybe wouldn't approve if she wanted him to be there . ''Could I see Desmond then ?'', she asks feeling a bit embarrassed about the prospect of him seeing her naked now even though he'd only see her injured back and her ass . ''Who is he ?'', the priestess wanted to know . ''My lover '', Carli answered shyly . Nodding the priestess leaves her alone to think about what to say to Desmond when he came assuming the priestess had gone to get him for her . She wasn't sure if she wanted him to see her now but she needed to find out if everything went well with their mission . She also needed him by her side ,she wasn't sure she wanted to be cut off from her friends at this time and since Desmond was her boyfriend he was the best person to have at her side right now . She just hoped that he won't be mad at her .

The priestess didn't take her time on finding the young man who was called Desmond . The man looked a lot like the other three dark haired men but he was the one who stood up when she called for him not knowing who was who . He looked worried and a mess ,his robes were stained and his hair was messy . She didn't tell him anything about the girl ,she believed that it would be best if he saw for himself . She just hoped that she was doing the right thing by bringing him there .

Carli had dosed off a little but woke with a start when she heard the sound of footsteps coming into the room alerting her that the priestess was back. She looked that way hoping to see Desmond and her hope was rewarded . He stood there on the threshold staring at her with a worried expression on his face . ''Desmond '', she whispered . This caused him to move further into the room ,halting two steps away from where she lay . ''Are you alright ?'', he asked in a whisper . She looked at him and said ''I am a little sore and stiff ,other than that I'm fine ''. He nodded keeping his eyes fixed on her face knowing that this wasn't the time to admire her body like a hormonal teenager . She was hurt and he needed to step up and be there for her . ''Is there anything you need ?'', he asked concern thick in his voice . She shook her head ''Not at present maybe later though , I just wanted to see you that's all ''. He nodded his eyes darting to her back flinching slightly at the sight of the burned skin . ''You need some rest to heal '', he said ''Arren and the rest of us decided that we'll go to Delphine when your better and able to make the trip ''. Hearing this she tries to get up crying out in pain in the process hurting her back more . Desmond closes the gap . ''Carli stop !'', he orders ,his heart nearly jumping out his throat at hearing her cry and at what she tried to do . He pushes her down with the priestess only watching him with curiosity. ''But …you …have … to ..go to …Delphine now '', she says with great effort . Desmond nods feeling sorry for causing her distress ''Alright I'll tell the others ,but I am not going ,okay ?'', he says just so she wouldn't strain herself again and do more damage to herself in the process . ''Okay '', she whispers feeling suddenly exhausted . She closes her eyes drifting of immediately into sleep . Desmond watches her for a few second before turning around on his heels ,leaving the room to go find the others .

Hours later only Desmond remains in the temple as the others have left to go talk to Delphine . The priestess had told him that Carli was still sleeping and will be asleep for hours to come . She had given him a room to stay in , promising to call him when his needed or when she's awake . He wasn't sure if he did the right thing to stay behind but he knew that he and the others would feel better if one of them stayed behind to keep an eye on her , preferably him because he didn't want them to see her naked even though he didn't see much if you could call seeing someone's ass and burned back much . He was worried that she might not heal properly . He knew she wouldn't be happy about that and he couldn't blame her for that ,she didn't have a great life at home and he still felt he needed to help her to forget her past . He worried about the mission too , what if the others didn't succeed ? . There was so much that could go wrong . Delphine shouldn't have left Solitude so quickly . It's as if she abandoned them or rather betrayed them which was worse . His mind was full of thoughts and so he couldn't sleep when he laid down to do so . He missed her soft body next to his when they shared a room at an inn even if she was a couple of doors away from him now . If ever he had to go home he hoped that she would go with him because she was his day and night , his heart beat , his sunshine and his one and only true love and he never wanted to lose her . He laid there on his back staring at the ceiling wishing for sleep to come but it didn't and so he kept staring thinking too much about everything .

Carli awoke before dawn her back had healed a bit while she had slept ,the skin knitting together slowly through the night . Her back wasn't so stiff anymore and so she could sit up with the help of the priestess . ''Your lover has stayed behind as he said he would yesterday '', the priestess said while she put a tray with food on Carli's lap . ''Oh and where is he now ?'', Carli asked eyeing the food ,not feeling very hungry but knowing that she needed to eat . ''He is sleeping , poor man he was so worried about you , he must love you very much '', the priestess said . Carli didn't say anything on that she just started eating even though it made her feel like gagging . An hour later Desmond came walking in looking disheveled . He kept yawning and rubbing his eyes .

''Well looks like someone is better today '' the young assassin says seeing that his girlfriend is sitting up . ''And it looks like someone didn't sleep much '', she counters quirking an eyebrow . Throwing his hands up in the air he says defensively ''I was worried okay , your back looked very bad yesterday''. She sighted but didn't have anything to say on that . Perching himself on the side of the bed he asks ''Is there anything you need today ?''. She shook her head . He nodded .

Desmond didn't know what to do after this . She was covered up by a sheet but still naked and the priestess had told him when he woke that the girl's back was almost completely healed . ''She would have a small scar where the burn was at its worse but she could really count her blessings that she didn't die from infection or something '' . He hadn't said a word at that just went on to see if his girl needed him . ''When can I leave ? '', she asked now looking not at him but at the priestess who was mixing something in a bowl . '' Maybe later today '', she said then turning to Desmond she asks him politely to leave because she needed to apply the mixture to Carli's back . He stood up , bowed his head and left without protest because he knew it was best for him to leave rather than stay and watch . He didn't want his hormones to flare up at this time , he wasn't going to embarrass Carli like that .

They got to leave that afternoon ,the mixture had worked miraculously healing her back completely . She was wearing her spare robes ,glad to be in clothes again . They decided to leave for Riverwood hoping to catch up with the others . ''You were out cold for almost a day when we brought you to the temple of Divines the night before yesterday '', Desmond said as they left through the gates , ''We were so afraid for you , don't ever let anyone distract you like that again , alright ?''. She nodded knowing that he was right . They didn't get to Riverwood that day . They had to camp out . Desmond stood watch while she slept for the first hours of the night even though he actually needed the sleep . He woke her up at midnight to take over warning her to keep her eyes and ears wide open . She wasn't sure she could do that but tried anyway .

She sat thinking about home and wondered what people were doing there . She missed her brother so much sometimes it hurt . Her mother was a stern woman and never much understood her children really while her father was a big softy at sometimes and at other times he could be quite stern too but only if they were wrong not like her mother who always believed that she was right even when she was wrong . She missed her sister Anna who would let her sleep in her bed if she was scared when she was little . She missed Erasmus who could tell them the most amazing stories . She missed her parents too ,they were after all her family . She didn't miss her aunts , uncles and cousins much . She wasn't close to them as much as she wanted to be when she was a kid . She sat staring into the night wondering what it would be like if she got home again . Would it be like she never left ? or would this weird simple life have changed her ? . She didn't know and didn't really care all she hoped and prayed for was that she would have her four assassins with her although she did know it wasn't possible .

The early morning hours was quiet . Not even the wind could be heard as there was no breeze. Carli had gone from thinking about her family to thinking about her now well known friends . She hoped that they'd catch up to them ,although she also wondered if they should rather go to Riften because if she rightly remembered Delphine would send them to find Esbern there . She wasn't sure really as she wasn't much interested in the mission when she played the game . When Desmond woke she asked his opinion on it . He thought it best to go to Riverwood first since she herself wasn't sure about the mission .

The day was cold and windy . The sun constantly hid behind the clouds . Carli held on tight to Desmond's hand . It was still a long way to Riverwood . They walked at a steady pace . They didn't talk much because as it was they had nothing much to say . He was happy to hold her hand ,he often missed this when she didn't . By afternoon it was a bit warmer .They rest under an overhanging rock beside the road . She sat next to him with her head against his shoulder . He played with her hair winding it around and around his fore and middle fingers . ''Do you think they are alright ?'', Carli asked . ''I don't know '', he answered softly . She sighted but said nothing on this . Almost an hour later they were on the road again . He scanned the road and landscape with his eagle vision . He did not want them to be attacked unawares . They had to make camp again that night . They would reach Riverwood in the afternoon of the next day . Carli cooked something for them to eat while Desmond wrote in his Journal . She watched him from under her eyelashes wondering if she could get him to kiss her later . She was in luck because he had the same idea as she . He invited her to sit with him after they had eaten . She did just that . He then wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers . She kissed him back with a hunger that matched his own . They didn't do more than just kiss , Desmond believed that it was better to control themselves . He really did not want to have sex in the open especially not when they could be attacked by bandits or other enemies any moment . He grabbed her hands in his and held them tightly behind her back when she tried touching him all over .''No '', he whispered sternly '' This isn't the time or the place . we're not even safe and I don't mean just the bandits and other creatures part but ….eh… you know what I mean ,let's just get you to bed ,I'll stand watch ''.

Carli didn't protest because she actually felt embarrassed at letting her hormones run away with her . She wasn't sure what Desmond thought about her now . She would think herself a slut if she was him . She laid down on her bedroll blushing when she think of what he meant by safe . He was right she knew , there was only one thing that could happen and she didn't know if she could cope with falling pregnant again even if the father would be the man she truly loves . Sooner or later he would leave and she would be left to pick up the pieces . This saddened her thinking about the inevitable of her friends one day leaving her . As all thoughts tend to wander so did hers now and as it did tears formed in her eyes . Suppressing a sob by pushing her face into her bedroll she let the tears fall silently . She didn't see that Desmond watched her closely because he had sensed that something was wrong with her . He didn't go to her though . He didn't want to embarrass her . She needed some time alone ,hell everybody did sometimes , even he who had had a rough time since he was kidnapped by Abstergo . In any case he couldn't just leave his post and go play Mister Comforter just because his girl is crying , no he needed to keep them both safe from harm and that meant keeping watch and not get distracted .

The next morning they resumed their journey . She once again held his hand . He let her be even if he felt a bit irritated today . To try and get rid of the feeling he started a conversation with her . ''So I know I could have asked you this ages ago but anyways when did you start playing those games about us ?'', he asked casually . She looked up at him wondering what that was all about so she just answered curious about his reaction . ''My brother bought the second game and started playing it , when he struggled with one short mission where Ezio had to win a race against Frederico he put the game away saying that he didn't want to play it further , I was curious so I decided to see if I could get it right , it was simple enough but I got a bit frustrated when Ezio kept bumping into people or kept holding onto one window refusing to move , so I just restarted the mission a few times and tried again , eventually I did and could get him where he should be with my eyes closed ,that got me hooked onto the series , I even begged Bart to buy the first game ''. Laughing at how silly it sounded when she talked about Ezio Desmond said in a voice full of laughter ''You make it sound as if that Ezio had a mind of his own while he was just like a puppet on a string or something ''. Smiling Carli said ''But to me he was real and you should have seen further in the game when I tried to make him do a special jump against a wall and he just kept on turning around and jumped into the water instead , I almost gave up on that Tomb , really finding that seal was just not worth getting pissed off over anymore ''. Halting a moment Desmond asks ''Wait , are you talking about that last Tomb in Venice where Ezio had to get the last seal ?''. She nodded . He chuckled ''That was easy , Carli , I had no troubles when I relived that part of Ezio's memory ''. Punching his arm playfully she says ''Hey , you relived that memory while I sat in front of a TV with a controller in my hands there's a difference in that you know ''. ''And how may I ask is that eh ?'', he ask amused . ''Well in reliving that memory you were Ezio , by playing the game I was just a person steering a character ''. Rolling his eyes he let it go since he could just tell her that it was the same thing even if she wasn't there in Ezio's body .

They got to Riverwood earlier than they thought . Carli declined going into the Sleeping Giant Inn . Desmond left her on the porch and went in . He didn't take long before coming out again . ''They left this morning for Riften if we make haste we might catch them '', he says . Staring at him a bit confused at how unlike Desmond he sounded Carli says ''Eh where's Desmond and what did you do with him ? seriously your starting to sound like something out of the middle ages ''. Giving a look that tells her to shut her mouth or he'll close it for her he walks away quickly leaving her to run and catch up with him . For a long while he just walk at a fast pace . Because she have to run to match those big strides of him she tires quickly . ''Desmond , please would you just slow down for a sec '', she pleads but he ignores her feeling the irritation from the morning coming back tenfold . They walk the whole night hoping to catch up with the others . Carli keep falling behind and have to run to catch up with Desmond . At dawn she's so exhausted that she can't even put one foot in front of the other anymore , it actually takes great effort to do so and she doesn't have the stamina . She can start singing for joy when he suddenly slows down and come to a halt looking up , staring at something or someone in the trees . ''Oy Connor !'', he calls ''What are you up there for? !''.

Carli follows his gaze but can't actually see anyone . Feeling silly for trying she sits down on the ground . She don't even look when Connor slides silently down to the ground ,landing next to Desmond . She just hear him speak ''So you finally caught up to us '', he says . ''Yeah , and it wasn't easy because our girl here couldn't remember everything about this quest so we had to go to Riverwood first ''. Connor stares at the girl frowning at how exhausted she looks . She never tires that easily when they were on the road and on missions so he wondered what was wrong with her . He haven't got any time to ask because Desmond seems hell bend on getting to the others . ''Come let's get going '', he says . Connor shrugs ,there will be time later to scold the man for being so careless with their girl . Walking to her he picks her up and swings her onto his back like a blanket or something . ''Just hold on tight '' he orders . Glad for his help she wraps her legs and arms around him like a monkey would . Pressing her head against his back she whispers ''Thank you ''. ''No problem '', Connor says accepting her thanks .

It's hours later when they reach Riften . The streets are bustling as usual and the market place does good business . They find Brynjolf at his usual spot selling who knows what since they didn't know what was in those bottles he had next to him on a table . ''Ah my young friends it's been a while !'', he calls with a huge grin on his face . ''As if sugar can't melt in his mouth '', Carli thought eyeing the bottles that may hold poison or some ingredients that shouldn't be consumed . ''We are actually here to find an old man living in the Ratway Delphine told us you could help us with that '', Altair says leaving no room for more conversation . Acting as if his deep in thought Brynjolf says '' Maybe your talking about the one who locks himself up mostly in his quarters and never let someone in''. ''If his name is Esbern its him '', Arren says . Nodding Brynjolf gives them directions in a whisper as there is so many ears that could hear if they aren't careful .

Half an hour later they are trudging through the corridors of the Ratway .The awful smell of the place is still there making Carli feel nauseas . They find the door just like Brynjolf said and have to convince the old man to please open the door because Delphine is waiting for him . They even have to say something that Delphine told them to say if he doesn't listen . It helps so that they are let into a very nice room full of books and scrolls as well as a nice bed and a cozy fire . ''If you give me a minute I shall gather my things '', Esbern says . They nod and Carli helps him to get things going more quickly . The hardest part comes when they walk back through the corridors and are attacked by Thalmor soldiers and mages . Carli let the five do the killing while she keeps Esbern back warning him not to engage the enemy . She's glad when they can leave Riften almost two hours later because the Thalmor had been everywhere down there in the Ratway .

They struck camp that night not far from Riften having wasted a lot of daylight hours in the Ratway . Carli helps Connor to prepare a meal while the others keeps the old man company . Later when everyone sits down to eat Connor asks Desmond why Carli was so tired when they caught up with them . ''Well I guess that would be my fault for not slowing down when she begged me to '', Desmond admits . Waiting for the others to yell at him he looks down at his food . ''Well if you do that again I'll personally have your head , but since you admitted that you were at fault we will forgive you for now but then you need to apologize to her '', Ezio speaks for all of them surprising Desmond . ''Gee I already forgot that my legs and feet were sore '', Carli adds ''No need to apologize ''. This surprises him more usually she'll find a way to pay him back so he'll just wait for that moment . Later when she lays down next to him on his bedroll she asks if his okay now that the mission was almost over . ''You looked kinda angry the whole time we were trying to catch up with the others '', she says playing with his hair that had grown long again . ''I was a bit irritated , I don't know why really but its gone now so yeah I guess I'm okay ,thanks for asking ''. Smiling she shifts nearer to him and press her lips against his for a mere second before getting up to go to her bedroll . Desmond can't help but smile . She really made his day with that small peck on his lips he actually needed that .

In her bed Carli prays for the first time in years thanking her God for being well and for her friends hoping that somewhere out there he is listening and would keep her and her friends safe as they finish the time that was given them in this world .

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed thanks for the readers , and please review , oh one thing I must bring to mind , this is just a fiction not real life so whoever thinks I'm a Mary Sue , my name is Carelise not Mary Sue , I read any story even if it is a Mary Sue story most of them are quite good if you just take the time to read them , atleats the writer tries so how would you who says I'm a Mary Sue feel when someone tells you your one ? life is too short to call people things and so keep in mind we all die one day , if we worry we die if we don't worry we also die so why even care much about other people's qualms , so for all those Mary Sue writers out there just keep on writing at least you are trying and that's that so hugs to all readers and yeah pretty please review .


	26. Chapter 26

The weirdest night

Chapter 26

''Seriously ?! Do we really have to go to go to Kathspirepeak ? You do realize that there's Forsworn and a Hagraven there ? '', Carli protested two days after finding Esbern . They were at the Sleeping Giant Inn with Esbern and Delphine . ''Yes Carli but Esbern can help us find a way to kill the dragons or at least stop them from terrorizing people further '', Arren said annoyed at the girl for her silliness . Carli threw her hands in the air clearly giving up on the matter .

They were clearly not the only ones who wanted to be at Kathspirepeak , they find out when a dragon is causing chaos all over the forsworn stronghold . ''Well at least the dragon is keeping them busy '', Desmond begun but his words were not even cold yet when they were spotted by the Forsworn and was attacked too . Carli groaned inwardly as she let loose a fire bolt at some scarcely attired forsworn woman who was sending arrows at her . She dodged them but only barely . Connor killed the woman with an arrow before Carli would have to dodge again . Carli wanted to thank him but he was already busy with someone else so she had to find her next opponent . The fight was long and the enemy numerous but they weren't about to turn tail and run just because of that so they kept on fighting . Everyone even Arren was glad because of Barbas who pulled the attention of the enemy towards him mostly giving them the chance to kill of the enemy quicker . ''Nice decoy '', Desmond yelled after his umpteenth opponents fall giving a thumps up at the dog who only gave a bark .

Later they were inside Skyhaven Temple which was situated on Kathspirepeak . They had killed two more forsworn and now they were standing on a place where there was an odd puzzle . ''Eh Carli could you please tell me how this one works ?'', Arren asks . Sighing she says hoping that the lie wouldn't be called out ''Sorry Arren I eh well didn't like this part so I never did it ''. Altair pushed pass the others using his eagle vision and then turned the puzzle pillars . A bridge lowered after this showing them the way further . ''You lied didn't you ? '', Connor asked Carli in a whisper she nodded because she knew she couldn't lie to him . He shook his head in disapproval but said nothing further . They came to another puzzle where they had to walk over tiles . ''Eh you guys one step wrong and we're roast meat '', Carli warned eyeing the tiles . Esbern and Delphine frowned at the girls words . Connor used eagle vision this time and smiled when he saw the quite ancient trail of footsteps on the right tiles . ''Follow me !'', he called stepping cautiously on one . They followed him and wasn't even surprised when he pulled a lever at the other end to disable the trap . At last they came to a sealed door with the head of a dragon carved into it . Before the door there was a circle and Carli knew what that meant but let Esbern tell the Dragonborn what to do this time around . She had to swallow hard when Arren cut his hand and squeezed it letting blood fall onto the circle . ''Gross '', she whispered ''and ouch '', she added . The others glared her in a way that told her to be quiet . She let her head hung in embarrassment but got over it quickly when the door swung open giving them access to Sky Haven Temple .

''So we have to find an old ancient Thu'um made by man to defeat this Alduin fellow ?'', Altair asked . Esbern nodded . They had been there for hours trying to decipher the wall carvings . Carli knew it was going to come to this but she had wished that it didn't have to . They left the Temple the next morning quite early . Carli wasn't sure if it was sure dumb luck or something when she fell into step with Connor who brought up the rear . Her eyes were trained on Desmond who had held her through the night and wasn't in a good mood . She wondered why ? . She hoped that he wasn't angry at something she did though cause that wasn't good for their relationship . ''We can ask the Greybeards ,''Arren had decided ''They after all knows much about Shouts ''. So they were on their way to Ivarstead and from there they'd track up the seven thousand steps again . They made good time till they rested a bit in the afternoon . There was really no haste . Carli helped Altair make stew for lunch on a fire Desmond had made . She hummed while she stirred the stew feeling at ease for the time being . ''I miss home '', Connor said suddenly ''to sit by the cooking fire's of my people and listen to old stories told by the elder's of my village ''. The other's listened at him in silence . ''It seems like a great life '', Carli said softly . Connor smiled ''Yes it is , but like they say , all good things come to an end and so will we one day ''. That saddened Carli but she didn't let it show . Instead she went on with the task at hand .

They reached Ivarstead two days later feeling tired and hungry so they decided to rest at the Inn for the night . ''Carli can share with me '', Altair said when they were deciding who's going to sleep in which room . The others didn't protest not even Desmond who was glad to get rid of the temptation to take her to bed and make love to her . They ate a well cooked dinner before retiring to one of the rooms to talk about the next day's plans . Carli sat next to Ezio playing with his cape listening to what they were going to do . ''We can ask Klimek if he needs things taken up to High Hrothgar '', Desmond said . The other's nodded in agreement at that . Ezio frowned at Carli who was folding and unfolding his cape from where it touched the bed to his shoulder . He pulled it out of her hand and wagged his finger at her . She blushed when the room grew quiet and everyone looked at her . Feeling a bit embarrassed she stood up . ''I'm going to bed '', she said trying to not look at them . ''Okay goodnight '', Desmond said suppressing a grin at how cute she looked when she was embarrassed . She just waved at him as she walked to the door . The others shook their heads ,they really did not know what to think of her silly ways .

The next morning found them trudging up the mountain . Carli who by now was so used to the cold air of Skyrim wasn't dressed too warmly but wore her assassins robes . Desmond also wore his with his hoody tucked away deeply in his pack . He had started to wear his hoody less and less though sometimes he'd let Carli hold on to it just to see her childish joy over such a simple thing as getting the chance to touch the hoody . Arren and Altair took up the front while Connor and Ezio walked in the middle and Carli and Desmond took up the rear with Barbas who sniffs at the bushes and rocks . Since months of walking or running they were almost hundred percent fit except for Carli who was smaller than the men and couldn't always pick up their pace even if she didn't tire easily . She didn't mind though and she wasn't afraid to walk far behind anymore . She always kept an eye on them now . They didn't walk at a fast pace today so she stayed by Desmond's side quite easily holding onto his hand .

The walk up was as long as always . They encountered only fox's and mountain goats on the road . There was no pilgrims at the stone way pointers and no troll on the rock overhang . It was early afternoon when they pushed open the doors to the fortress . They find only Master Borri in the front hall scrubbing the floor . Carli takes over from him while the others go find Arngeir . Master Borri smile at her in appreciation for helping since he wasn't a young man anymore and his back ached after every floor scrubbing session . Carli was so engrossed in scrubbing that she almost jumped with fright when one of the Greybeards suddenly talked in a the dragon tongue shaking the whole fortress . Throwing down the brush she shielded her head with her arms as if waiting for the roof to cave in on her . A soothing pat on her shoulder made her lower her arms in understanding that this was where Arngeir was scolded after refusing the Dragonborn passage to the Grand Master of the Greybeards . Master Borri nodded for her to go look for her friends and she bowed at him in thanks for that pat on the shoulder and of course for letting her go .

She found her friends just when they made to follow Arngeir through the courtyard . ''Are we going to see Paarthurnax ? '', she asked Arngeir who only nodded . The others didn't say anything though they remembered that long ago now Carli had visited someone up the mountain . The four assassins and Carli stood by as Arren learned the Clear Skies shout from Arngeir before he leaves them alone to walk the path alone . Carli stays silent not knowing if she should fill them in about the old dragon because they didn't know that Paarthurnax is a dragon . She makes the decision not to tell them hoping that they won't kill him .

The path isn't without danger and they have to fight ice wraiths and snow bears as well as trolls as they make their way up to the Throat of the World . Arren also have to use his newly learned shout to clear the path as the blizzards could freeze them to death in an instant . The last blizzard are cleared by Paarthurnax though only Carli knows that while the other's think it was just plain luck on their side .

Carli's fear that they would kill the old dragon didn't come true . They just stared at him in shock when they came face to face with him even Barbas who whined and tried to hide behind Carli making her smile and pat him . Arren walked up to the dragon while the other's kept their distance when Carli told him to go on . They didn't even blink when Arren were asked by Paarthurnax to greet him with Fire Breath and so watched and listened as Arren did just that after which he was given a gift by receiving a new Fire Breath word from the word wall behind the old dragon .

After all this Paarthurnax bowed his head in Carli's way in greeting . She returned the favor before walking towards him to touch his face . The others followed her to keep a watchful eye in case she'd need them but the old dragon didn't do anything but turned his front claw for her to sit on . ''So this is your friends , young one ?'', it wasn't really a question but she nodded anyway . ''Welcome , young ones from afar '', he said to the four assassins who bowed their heads to him in greeting . Paarthurnax then turned to Arren and said '' I know what you seek but are you sure that you want to do as you believe you should ?''. Arren sighted and said '' Alduin must die to end what he has begun , the other dragons seem to obey him mostly and that threatens old Tamriel's existence , I know I owe it to all dragons as my brother's to not do what I must but Alduin has gone too far , will you not help us ?''. Paarthurnax didn't speak for a while before saying that he would help if that was what the Dragonborn wished . ''You must ask Master Arngeir where to find the wretched scroll who had spelled Alduin's end once before , or you may go to the College of mages where someone might know where to find it'', he said ''When you find the scroll bring it here and only open it in the Time Wound there is where you shall learn the shout that will help you in defeating Alduin ''. At this point Carli stood up ''I know where it is but we shall need the key to the place where it is held and I know where that is too ''. Everyone including Paarthurnax stared at her in silence . ''What ? '', she asked defensively ''I am not going to run around asking no one except maybe the one person who has the key ,so can we go now ? or do you want to talk to Paarturnax some more ? ''. Altair was the first one to decide . He said goodbye to the dragon promising to stay longer next time . The others have no choice then but to follow suit . Carli hugs the old dragon before calling for Barbas to follow her . The path down is not so hard as when they came . They find Arngeir waiting for them to ask them if they wanted to stay there that night .

Days later they find themselves in an old Dwarven ruin listening and watching out of sight while two people fight to the death as they are angry at having come so far but have no means of getting into the strange sort of door in the ground that would show the way into the place below .''Seriously why are they fighting ?'', Desmond asks with a confused look on his face . '' Hmm maybe they want riches and all that '', Connor says . ''Well is it worth killing eachother for ?'', Desmond asked him . ''Seems that way '', Connor answered . Just then Barbas broke loose from Carli's hold and ran to the two fighter's who turned their attention on him . ''Carli , seriously you could have held him tighter !'', Desmond snapped angrily before he too ran after the dog . Flinching at Desmond's angry remark Carli burst into a fit of tears . Ezio is the one who tries to comfort her by pulling her into his arms , while the others go help Desmond . Minutes later they have killed the two people and opened the lock with the orb like key that Septimus Signius had given them . Almost an hour later after going down many ramps and fighting Falmer they come on the most weirdest but beautiful sight they have ever seen . Blackreach an old dwemer kingdom .

''Wow , this is just incredible ! '', Desmond exclaims in wonder . Carli who had ignored him the rest of the way grumbled under her breath . They resumed to walk through the place searching for the tower where Carli and Septimus had told them they'd find the scroll . The place was dark but huge mushrooms and stones that reminded of soulgems lit the place . They found the tower but they had to go into sneak mode to pass a lot of Falmer , Chaurus and other creatures that made Blackreach their home . It was while walking through the halls of the tower of Mzark that Carli had the eerie feeling of being watched and followed but try as she might she could not see anyone or anything . The other's seemed to be oblivious of it all and so she thought that it might be her imagination . They found that the scroll was inside a container which almost exactly worked like the big round orb in Mzulft when they had been looking for the staff of magnus's location . It was here that Carli found that the eerie feeling had stopped and so she wondered if she was being silly now .

It was hours later that they got back to the surface . ''We shall make camp before we go back to that crazy old man and give him back his square thingy '', Altair said as they already have forgotten what the old man had called it . ''We can take it back another time '', Carli put in ''We'll just have to come back here on another stupid errand that will get him killed in the end ''. Nobody had anything to say on that so that was that and the decision to go give him his lexicon back later was made .

Once again days later they were back on the Throat of the World and Arren stepped into the time wound to read the scroll but as fate would have it the scroll grew bigger and showed the assassins and Carli as well what Arren was suppose to see alone . They saw three people fighting Alduin . One got killed by the beast while the other two fought on one using Dragonrend to keep the dragon on the ground and in the end when all else failed Alduin was defeated by that same scroll that Arren held in his hands . '' Now that's a twist of fate '', Altair says when the scroll is closed but before anyone could say anything more Alduin appears at present time unleashing Stormcall at them causing meteor and lightning to rain from the sky on them . A fight to survive begins . Carli wishes fiercely that she wasn't there but she was and had to help the others .

This is the end of this chapter next one will find our friends doing a merry dance across Skyrim for the Peace talks .Hugs to all readers and please review .oh and sorry for taking so long , I have no excuse this time why I took so long really .


	27. Chapter 27

The weirdest night

Before I begin this chapter sorry if the one before this one is so dull . I am not sure about any of those missions and my brother's copy of Skyrim looks like it comes from Noah's Ark but anyway sorry I hope to make this one better .

Chapter 27

Six very worn out people plus a dog were trudging down the mountain towards Ivarstead . They were disappointed in not being able to defeat Alduin . They were full of bruises and fading scars of wounds they had gotten from this very disappointing fight . ''Well this sucks '', Desmond groaned when they were almost at the bridge . ''You can say that again '', Carli said feeling quite sorry for herself because her whole body ached as she had been dodging meteors and lighting from Alduin's Stormcall Shout and had fell over a lot since the snow wasn't that hard and made her trip . ''I mean how hard can one dragon be to kill ?'', Desmond went on ''It should have been a piece of cake for us ''. ''Did you forget that he is the first born of Akatosh ?'', Arren asked frowning slightly . ''And I guess that makes him a really strong opponent'', Altair added . The others had nothing to say on that . ''His cool huh ?'', Carli asked with a far off look in her eyes . Ezio chuckled and flicked her nose when everyone halted just on the bridge to give her incredulous looks . Except Ezio of course . ''Really , Carli , you sound like you adore that big ugly dragon '', Desmond said disapprovingly . Carli shrugged but said nothing further .

They spend the night in Ivarstead . They didn't even eat anything before going to bed . Carli slept next to Desmond tonight . He was already asleep with his back towards her . She lay awake thinking of what was to come . She wondered if she was going to be making the trip to Skuldafn with the others and maybe venture into Sovngard too . She didn't want to think of that . She snuggled closer to Desmond who then stirred in his sleep mumbling something inaudible . It was strange to her that he and she would sleep together on one bed without any shyness or embarrassment . He wouldn't let her use the other bed even if she wanted to . He once had told her that he wanted it this way . Their love was strong already and there was no way that he'd want it any other way . She traced his naked back causing him to get goose bumps on his skin . He had taken to sleep without a shirt when they would share a room at an inn and she had never asked him why , now she wondered why . Maybe it was because he wanted to or something . She tried snuggling closer and once again he stirred in his sleep . This time he turned around with eyes half open . ''Do you have ants in your pants ?'', he asked before turning her with one smooth movement on her other side so she now laid with her back against him . ''No '', she said ''I just can't sleep , I think I'm over tired or maybe it's one of those nights where a person keeps tossing and turning and old mister sandman keeps staying away '', she answered truthfully . Desmond sighted at this .'' It was going to be a long night '' , he thought to himself . ''Would something else help to make you sleep ?'', he asked her calmly wondering if they should have sex just so she could sleep . ''Like what ?'', she asked in turn . ''Well , what about sex ?'', he asked feeling rather embarrassed . She stiffened . Was he really asking what she thought he was asking ? . Did she want it ? . The answer for now was no since it was really not the right time or place for them . ''I don't think we should Desmond '', she answered honestly feeling rather guilty and at the same time embarrassed . ''Okay then what can help to make you sleep? , because if you can't I'm never going to and I think we both need sleep right now since we have such a long way to go still ''. He was rather glad she said no because he knew if they did it they'd feel guilty about it and it was really not the time or the place . ''I'll make up stories in my head '', she said and he wondered where that had come from since she never told them that if she couldn't sleep she'd make up stories in her head . ''Okay well enjoy '', he couldn't help to say before trying his best to go back to sleep but it was really useless since Carli didn't lay still . She kept fidgeting . She would pull the blanket tighter around them ,then she'd try pulling him closer to her even though there was no more space between them . ''Aw fuck ! '', he yelled when he couldn't take it anymore . Then he got out of bed and pulled a shirt on before leaving the room to go find a nice quiet place to sit down and maybe rest . Carli watched him leave with a sad look in her eyes . She had made him angry and she hated making him angry . She really couldn't find a suitable story to tell herself since she was actually living one right now . Tears fell down her cheeks as she wished that she could go hide somewhere forever and never show her face again .

The morning came cold and miserable . Carli didn't know how to face Desmond but knew that she had no choice but to follow the others wherever they went even if it meant being near Desmond Miles Aka Mister Sarcastic . He didn't look all too well when he sat down for breakfast next to Connor who was eating as if he had never had eaten in his life . He was quiet too and didn't even bothering to answer Ezio's question if he slept well . Carli watched him from her seat next to Arren feeling rather worried . He ignored her the whole time through breakfast and didn't even eat much . When they left the Inn she decided to act as if nothing was wrong between them and tried to take his hand . He pulled it out of reach and left her standing there feeling embarrassed at being treated like that . Ezio who was the only one who saw this walked over to her and took her hand . ''Come on '', he said softly ''whatever is wrong with our friend ,let him work through it on his own ''. Carli stayed silent because there was nothing in the world that she could say to make things better.

Whiterun was like they had left it . The sun shone bright and the air seemed warmer than other days .The Jarl was glad to see them . He smiled broadly when they walked into Dragon's Reach . ''To what do I owe the honor ?'', he asked when they greeted him . ''We came to ask your help in capturing a dragon '', Arren said wasting no time on chitchat . The Jarl frowned and started protesting but Altair told him that they needed to question a dragon in order to kill another and end the dragon problem . ''Well that certainly change things but I will need your help then to get a truce in this war since Whiterun sits in the middle and can be overrun anytime now by both war parties , so I cannot do that when my hold is open to more danger than just dragons ''. ''Alright we shall ask Arngeir to help us organize a gathering of both of the parties , my Jarl '', Arren said . They left after the Jarl agreed that he'll be at the gathering . They wasn't aware that the Jarl's eyes followed the girl who had taken up the rear as they walked away .

Windhelm was first on their list because Solitude was far . They camped out a day's march from the city . Carli was very quiet when she sat down next to Altair who was busy cleaning his weapons . Her eyes were on Desmond who helped Ezio cook tonight . Connor and Arren had gone to gather more wood for their fire as it promised to be a very cold night . Carli had helped Altair earlier to roll out the bed rolls and now had time to sit for a moment . Desmond must have realized that she was watching him because he suddenly looked straight at her . He didn't frown or anything and that was a good sign . He didn't smile though and that worried her . Connor and Arren came back telling them about a bandit camp not far from them . ''We should keep watch tonight '', Ezio and Altair said at the same time and Carli couldn't help but yell ''Block you both!''. They looked at her with confused expressions on their faces so she had no choice but to explain . ''Okaaay , I keep forgetting you guys grew up in another world so yeah when I was little my siblings and I used to play a game if we said our names or something at the same time the one who didn't say anything had to yell quickly block you before the other two started talking again , that means you are not allowed to speak until I say your names okay?''. They shook their fist at her playfully at but understood perfectly well . The others Desmond included smiled at how comically the two looked when trying to communicate without words . Carli wanted to laugh but suppressed the urge to so she just kept a straight face however hard it is . After dinner Arren asked who was going to keep the first watch Desmond said he would and so Carli decided that this was the best time to talk to him and ask forgiveness .

The others laid down on their bedrolls for the night and Desmond was about to pull himself up into a tree to hide there and keep watch when Carli touched his arm . He turned towards her and gave her a questioning look . ''I just want to say that I am sorry for bothering you at the Inn the other night '', she said trying to look really sorry . He nodded and reached out to take her hand . ''Forget it , I shouldn't have been angry at you anyway , maybe I'm going mad these days because I easily get irritated by anything ,If it's not you it's someone or something else and for that I am sorry because I don't want to feel irritated towards you so yeah I guess it's said and now off to bed with you ''. Her smile was the broadest he had ever seen it and the peck on his lips she gave him was something he'd always remember even when they were not together anymore .

They were lucky that night as the bandits didn't seem to want to bother unsuspecting people on the road . Windhelm wasn't actually bustling with lots of people when they got there a whole day later . Carli knew that it was because of the murders and because of that people didn't want to be on the streets at this hour of the day when the sun set and night was coming . Candle Hearth Hall is full for the night so they have to find other accommodations . The only other Inn is the one in the Grey Quarters where they are lucky to find two rooms available . ''We shall have to share three to a room '', Altair decides for them all . ''We can rest tonight and go see the Jarl in the morning '', Ezio adds . They have dinner before going off to bed . Carli is happy to share a bed with Desmond even if Connor will be in the same room . ''I love you guys '', she said on impulse when everyone came to say goodnight . That made them a bit awkward because they didn't expect her to say that in a million years . ''Uhm ,we love you too Carli '', Ezio tried to get rid of the awkwardness . She gave him a goofy grin before jumping on the bed . The night was cold and long . They were happy to be indoors . Carli fell asleep quickly while the others still talked about the missions . ''I hope for this whole war to be over soon '', Arren said . The others agreed with him wholeheartedly . ''Maybe this Peace talks thing will help '', Desmond said while he twirled a knife like a person would twirl a pen . He did this absentmindedly and wasn't even aware that he held the knife . Connor took the knife from him so fast he had no chance to react . ''You know you could pay more attention to what you're doing sometimes '', he warned sternly before putting the knife away . Desmond just shrugged at him .

This time nobody stayed awake or had trouble sleeping . Carli slept all through the night not even waking once . The morning came fresh and so cold Carli wished she didn't have to leave the Inn . To make things worse her period just started and she felt awful . She didn't tell the others and tried hiding it like she had since her first one in Skyrim . At least she only had it for three days at a time every month so she would be back to feeling normal again soon . Ulfric wasn't alone when they got there . Galmar was like always not far from his Lord and Master and interfered with everything that was said and done . Carli didn't try hiding or anything this time as this visit would not mean that they had to stay for long like for lunch for instance . She left the talking to Altair and Arren who always seemed to do the talking . The other three seemed to be happy with that since they never complained when the two did the talking . It was when they were through the part of why they needed peace between the rebels and the legion when Carli realized that something warm , wet and sticky had been pouring down her inner legs and into her boots . She looked down trying to be secretive about it but Ezio who seemed to see everything saw as her face fell before she turned around and rushed out of the great hall of the palace . He didn't think further than what he had to do as he moved as swiftly as he could to follow her outside . The others and Ulfric stopped in mid conversation to see what it was all about but all they saw was Ezio leaving the building . ''I'll go hear what happened '', Desmond said to Ulfric and the others before he to rushed outside . Connor gave the Jarl a nod before running after Desmond leaving a very confused Arren and a worried Altair to go on with the discussion.

''I hate it '', Carli grumbled to herself as she ran out of the city to find somewhere secluded and private to check the damage . It didn't even occurred to her that she could just have rented a room at an in for an hour or two to get rid of the mess . ''This never happened to me before , why now ? and in a world like this really ? Ugh! '' . She found a secluded cluster of trees not too far from the cities stables and quickly took a look . ''Oh now I'll need clean underwear , clean makeshift sanitary pads and clean pants oh and not to mention my boots who look like I've just cut it off of some dead body who had bled into his or her boots !'', she groaned feeling rather disgusted at the situation she was in . ''We can get you that '', Ezio suddenly spoke from behind her causing her to squeal and topple over in her haste to run for it . Desmond sighted deeply and then went to help her to her feet . He ignored the blush that appeared on her cheeks . He as well as the other two knew that she must feel very much embarrassed at what just happened and didn't want to make her feel even worse . ''I'll wait here with her you guys go get her what she needs '',he says taking charge deciding what is needed . Ezio nods taking Connor by the arm ,pulling him away from Carli and Desmond .

An hour later Altair and Arren hears what went on and feels a bit weird at hearing such things . Carli wishes for the world to open underneath her feet and swallow her whole but there is no such luck as once again they are on the road now heading towards their next objective SOLITUDE .

This is the end of this chapter sorry for taking so long life I guess always takes priority and this time I actually have no excuse but one laziness . I'll try to write soon again hugs to all readers and please review oh and sorry for making it so gross and short .catch you later !.


	28. Chapter 28

The weirdest night

Chapter 28

It was a cold windy night when the six and the dog walked into Solitude . They rented three rooms at the Inn for the night . Carli was glad to rest her feet . The journey wasn't easy for they had fought bandits and wild animals alike as well as rogue mages who wanted nothing more to just kill them and use their bodies for some dark rituals . That time of the months was gone at least and her spirits were high again even if she was tired to the bone .

Desmond was in another brooding mood again and didn't talk much since the day before . What was bothering him the others did not know . What they did know was that they themselves were not feeling happy either since they seemed to have endless journeys that got them nowhere fast . Strangely enough they had a feeling that somehow there was another person with them though they could not see him or her . Carli was pretty sure it was a man though they had no idea who he was . Ezio had tried seeing him with his eagle vision but it was all a blur like when one looked through a plastic bottle full of water . The strangest of all was the smell that Carli couldn't place though she knew that she knew the smell of the man's cologne . The man seemed to fight alongside them so they did not care whether he was there or not as long as they were safe especially the girl . ''Do you think he can hear us ?'' Carli had asked Arren the day before when they had been resting for a moment . ''That I don't know '', he had said ''but I am sure he can see us , are we even sure that he is there that we aren't just imagining things since life for us had become boring ?'' . His question had sowed doubt in deny that fact because of the blurry image he himself had witnessed .

They ate in silence as their thoughts turned this way and that . After dinner they didn't even take a time to go over the plan to go see General Tulius . They went to bed and slept till they woke early the next morning . They decided to eat breakfast first before going to Castle Daur . ''We need to leave today '', Connor said ''I hate this city ''. ''I'm with you there budd '', Desmond agreed . Carli listened to them in silence as she ate her sweetroll and drank her mead as there wasn't anything else to drink . They went to Castle Daur and was somewhat surprised to find no resistance when they walked into the General's war room . While Altair and Arren did the talking the others looked around . Carli got the feeling of not being alone and wished she could see whoever was with them . Maybe this person knew the way home .

Bart knew he wasn't really dreaming even if his sister couldn't see him . He hadn't known he could leave home like this until he ended up in Cyrodil and did the Eldescrolls Oblivion quests a month or so ago . He somehow ended up in that prison . How he did that he didn't know until he got back home again two days after he left though he had been away for quite a while . He then had the opportunity of ending up in High Hrothgar and found out that he was a Dragonborn . It surprised him a little because he had not done what his sister and her friends were doing and he did not do the first quests although he did do others like becoming bloodkin to the orcs , he even found that big hammer Volendrung which he knew his sister's Dragonborn friend did not have . He did deadric quests and found other weapons as well like Dawnbreaker and Ebony Blade . He had stolen the key to the whispering door from Farangar while the man was asleep . He didn't talk to Nelkir the Jarl's son because just like most people the boy couldn't see him . It was only the Greybeards that could . Through his journeys he finally caught up with his sister and her friends . He wasn't much surprised when they couldn't see him though he knew if they had used eagle vision it was possible . He tried talking to Carli but it was as if she couldn't clearly hear him . He stayed near her and her friends as the feeling of their stay in Skyrim was coming to an end grew inside him . He now stood near his sister , watching over her as she looked at everything in the room . He ignored the rest of her team ,they were not of interest to him at all . He had to stay with her no matter what even when she can't see him . Maybe she will someday , he hoped .

They left Solitude early the next day . Carli was glad because she hated the place . High Hrothgar was far but they didn't care because the time for the Peace counsel was set and they had time to get there so they went back to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary to do some more missions and found that they had to kill the Emperor for some guy who happened to be a Counselor from Cyrodil . Before that though they had to decide if they kill Cicero who had attacked Astrid . They did his quests as quick as they could . They let Cicero live because the unseen person told them to though they didn't know why they even listened . To Carli his voice was somewhat familiar but she couldn't place it just like his scent .

A month later they were ready to go to High Hrothgar having finished the Dark Brotherhood quest line and having saved most of the assassins who would have died otherwise . Carli was glad that this part was over but she still didn't know how long they had before they'd be send back to their homes .

Arngeir awaited them when they walked through the doors of High Hrothgar and lead them to the room of counsel . Here Altair and Arren decided most things , even the girl wasn't asked which way was best . After the truce was concluded the six of them and the dog walked with Jarl Balgruuf back to Whiterun where Arren and some other voice called to Ohdaving . Who the other voice was they could just guess . Carli felt the invisible person's presence get stronger as if he was somehow nearer to her .

They didn't fight the dragon long when it arrived . They captured him and asked him about Alduin . He promised to take them to the portal to Sovngard which was at Skuldafn another ancient Nordic ruin . Carli didn't want to go but the invisible person picked her up and positioned her behind Ezio . She grabbed onto the young Italian as the invisible person climbed up behind her .

Skuldafn was the most scariest of all ruins they had visited thus far . Draugr Death Overlords and Dragon Priests as well as Dragons had to be killed . The six and the invisible fought bravely . And got to the Portal just in time to kill a Dragon priest who guarded it .

Soon they were in Sovngard . The place wasn't as it should have been . A thick mist covered everything . ''Hold onto me '', Desmond told Carli who looked around with wide eyes hoping to see in the mist . Suddenly the other voice rang out shouting clear skies . Arren didn't like this much but he had no choice but to understand that this invisible person was far more clever than he ever wished to be .

This concludes the end of this chapter sorry if its short I'll try my best again soon . Hugs to all readers and please review .


	29. Chapter 29

The weirdest night

Chapter 29

Carli watched the others as they walked around the hall of valor in Sovngard . Arren had to fight the giant man at the whalebone bridge to get access to the place . Carli stayed just inside the door fearing the people that kept on drinking and dancing forever in this place . She spotted several familiar faces which she had seen playing the game . Ysgramor , high king Thoryg and even the red headed Stormcloak who was the only one who lost his head in Helgen . She watched as her friends finally found the people Ysgramor had told them waited for them to help save Sovngard and Skyrim alike . She was glad to have the chance to leave when they did hoping to never come into this hall again .

They had to walk past the giant man again before they found a spot from where they could start the fight Arren and the three ancient Nords shouted clear skies to clear the mist that Alduin had caused . Carli had hated the mist when they had arrived . It felt like she could get lost in it and never be found again . Desmond had grasped her hand when he thought of the same thing making sure he'd never lose her .

The shouting meant nothing . The skies cleared only for a little while before a shout from Alduin brought back the mist . They shouted again and this time the unseen person shouted too . His voice seemed to be a lot stronger than Arren's and even more stronger than the ancient nords voices . The skies would have closed again if not for this new voice . Alduin arrived at that moment .There was no other choice now but fight for what they all believed was right . Carli wished that she didn't have to and somehow felt ashamed because of that . She was a coward and she knew that . ''Stay back , Carli!'', Desmond yelled while he unsheathed his sword . She didn't argue against that but she knew she'd feel more like a coward if she obeyed him . She decided to throw spells at the old dragon while the others fought him head on with real weapons . She got drained quickly but she didn't care .

The fight here was harder than the one on the mountaintop despite the now larger number of people who wanted to defeat Alduin . The dragon was strong Carli had to give him that and it looked like her magic did nothing to him while the other's weapons did do some damage . Desmond and Ezio went for its head while the others went for its sides . The beast roared in rage at the damage they were causing and then shouted his most favorite shout Stormcall and meteors and lightning rained down on them . Carli watched with horror when one of the small meteors fell on Desmond . She opened her mouth and screamed when he fell on the ground . The others looked at him for a moment but had no choice but to keep on fighting .

Carli ducked as she ran to him to make sure that he wasn't dead . For a moment she thought that she couldn't feel any pulse when she kneeled beside him then relief washed over her when she realized that it was only fear that made her think that because there it was and quite strong was only unconscious and so she opened her pack that miraculously did not vanish once they had stepped into Sovngard .She found what she was looking for quickly enough . A bottle of water . Splashing his face woke him up instantly and she wondered somehow now that he was awake why he wasn't injured .

''Get out of the storm , Carli !'', Altair yells when Desmond get's up to go fight again . Shaking her head Carli disobeys Altair by rushing in with spells coming from her hands . Soon the Dragon burst into a strange golden light and Arren don't gets his soul . They are praised for their bravery by all the souls in Sovngard . Too soon they are send home and meet with Paarthurnax who is very sad because of his brother . Carli hugs him trying to comfort him but it doesn't help much .

After that they do what they have promised all along . They join the defense against the Imperials . Carli finds herself being pushed into telling everyone what they should do . She hates it but to finish the war completely she does . When the war is won Carli convinces Ulfric to make General Tulius his ally and she makes sure General Tulius and Rikke does not refuse by telling them a stronger empire is better against the Thalmor . Even if Galmar hates it he grudgingly allows it .

Celebrating the new era in Skyrim the four assassins and their girl stand at one point off the hall in Windhelm's palace of kings . They have done well and now they have to decide if they would stay or leave Skyrim for the world is big and many adventures await .

As for Bart he would find a way to come back for his baby sister if he can and soon …..

SO THIS IS THE END AFTER MONTHS OF WRITING AND I KNOW ITS NOT A NICE ENDING BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ANY FURTHER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT EVEN IF NOT THIS CHAPTER BUT THE OTHERS PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE READ THE NEXT STORY ABOUT CARLI AND HER ASSASSINS I HOPE TO MAKE THAT ONE BETTER , ITS THE ODDEST DAY AND IT'S A CROSSOVER BETWEEN ASSASSINS CREED AND THE LORD OF THE RINGS ,HUGS TO ALL READERS LOVE YA LOTS .


End file.
